Bodyguard
by RallyAli
Summary: The whole crew have been all childhood friends for years and now living the dream and on their own. The typical best friends grow up and when something goes askew in their lives, will their relationships stay as strong as they thought, or will new feelings get in the way? All human, UPDATE MULTIPLE TIMES A DAY.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, I couldn't resist coming back and writing something else. I don't really have much to say other than forwarning new readers, but I update** **A LOT** **. Like, I update maybe up to 6 times a day. I wrote a 26 chapter story in a week because I updated so much. I don't like to start something and only post a new chapter every week or month, I like to get it all done and out there. So if you enjoy frequent updates, I gotchu. I'll always keep you updated on if I'll be slacking or MIA for the day. As well as any reviews, I love them. I read every single one of them and take all of your suggestions, ideas, and critiques. So if you have anything to say, positive or negative, I'd love to hear from you. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and let you read if you even don't read authors notes.**

* * *

Clary pulled her hair loose as she twisted her house key into the lock, pushing the door open. Her scalp felt tight and sore from having it pulled back in a bun all day from work. The heavy door slammed before she could stop the momentum it had. She sighed and kicked off her heels, her feet more sore than her scalp had been in her tall ankle strapped shoes, the balls of her feet feeling release as she stepped onto a flatter surface. A picture was face down on the side table where she dropped her keys in a shallow bowl mixed with other pairs of keys. She turned it up, looking at it before setting it back down on the table.

Four children smiling back at her pulled at her memory. Two children, a boy and a girl with pale skin and raven black hair that shined from the light, a little red head girl with freckles dirting her face as her and the black haired girl held purple play dough, a smaller boy with glasses that ringed around his eyes and his brown hair in a mess, and a blonde angel boy with a stick in his hand. All four of them beaming at the camera as the photo had been taken. Clary remembered that day, it was her ninth birthday party.

Clary looked at the young children as a smile touched her lips. The two black haired children were Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Alec was three years older and Izzy was the same age as Clary. The blonde boy, Jace Wayland, had been adopted by the Lightwoods when he was an infant after his parents had passed away. The Lightwoods had moved next door to Clarissa Fray and they became instant friends. The boy with glasses was her best friend before the Lightwoods, Simon. They both started kindergarten together and had sat together for the first month, becoming the best of friends. The families celebrating every holiday together as if they had been blood anyways.

Clary set the photo down and shook out her hair. Heading to her bedroom, she stopped by a mirror that was hung on the wall. She looked at her reflection and imagined the photo she had just looked at. Her red hair had darkened but stayed a vibrant red, freckles still covered her cheeks and nose, a few escaping to her forehead and neck. Her bright green eyes had also darkend with time, if looked close enough, she could see the freckles spotting in her iris's as well. Shades of lavender under her dark lashes making her look tired, and she was. She pulled at her hair, tangled and curling in some spots while frizzing in others, looking like a fiery mane around her. Having her hair pulled back into a tight bun always made her hair seem bigger than it was.

She crossed the room, past the living room and kitchen to her room on the wall opposite. The apartment was decent size for two people. After high school, Isabelle and Clary roomed together while Jace and Alec moved in together. Thanks to the Lightwoods great fortune, they were able to find great places not far from each other and that were great looking. It was large, boxy shaped as the front door had its own little entrance which then opened up to the living room. A large television against the wall and a black 'L' shaped couch pushed in one corner with a recliner closing the circle, a small glass coffee table as a center piece littered with fashion magazines and art supplies. The room behind the couch that had was open to the kitchen, sizable with the newest appliances, a light blue and white tiled floor with white countertops to match and light blue knobs on the cabinets. Across from the kitchen sat a small dark wooden table with six chairs around it, Clary and Isabelle had guests over alot.

Clary's room was opposite of the front door and passed the kitchen. Her room was warm and her bed in the middle of the room against the back wall had the blankets untucked. Clary took the smaller room, knowing that Izzy had much more things to store in her room than Clary did. A nightstand on the left side by the bathroom had a lamp on it that clicked on when she flicked the light switch, her alarm clock glowing red with the time of being just after five o'clock. Clary went to the right of the room her room towards her closet as she unzipped her work skirt, finally feeling free from the restricting fabric as she let it drop to her ankles and slipped on some black joggers. She snatched a black cropped sweater and pulled it on after unbuttoning her blouse and slipping on a sportsbra instead. Finally feeling comfortable in her own clothing, she tried combing through her hair with her fingers to tame the mane.

The front door opened as soon as Clary left her room.

"Honey, I'm home." Izzy called out, the sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood floor as she entered the living room just as Clary entered. She smiled at her roommate and friend.

"How was work, darling?" Clary smiled as she fell on the couch.

Izzy kicked off her heels and dropped her purse to the ground.

"Ugh, exhausting. I was on the computer all day having to get shipping orders ready and I think my butt is permentally flat." Isabelle rubbed her butt as she went to the kitchen. "By the way, the boys are coming over with Chinese."

Clary flipped through the channels on the televsion as Isabelle returned with a glass of wine.

"None for me?" Clary teased as Izzy sat in the recliner.

She shook her head, "I'm drinking the whole bottle."

Clary sighed but didn't get up to grab herself a glass. They both watched TV in silence until the front door opened again a few minutes later.

"Honey, I'm home." The familiar sound of her friend Jace's voice sang through the corridor.

He stepped around and had a wide smile on his face. His hair was curling in his golden eyes making them darker than they usually are. He still had his work suit on, his tie loose and some buttons undone, but the navy blue suit looked well with his tan skin and golden features.

Izzy stood with her now empty glass of wine as she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, a black curtain on her back.

"Sorry, I already used that line." She turned her nose up in a joking way as she went back to the kitchen.

Jace rolled his eyes, Alec now coming around the corner to join him. Like Jace, Alec was also in a work suit, but his was a black that matched his hair. It made him look pale but made his light blues eyes glow. He smiled at Clary as he lifted the bag of their dinner.

"We brought food." Alec chimed, now a new face joining as Magnus came around. Alec and Magnus had been in a relationship for the last year and a half. They were all surprised when he had come out of the closet, especially picking someone as flamboyant as Magnus. His eyes were lined with dark flawless liner and glitter eyeshadow. He was in a pair of skinny jeans and a low 'V' cut sweater that showed his body glitter on his chest. His eyes thin but hid the deepest shade of blue to exist, Clary assumed that he used colored contacts since he had a new eyecolor every time she saw him, she wondered what his real eye color was. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand, his nails painted and his fingers long and looking delicate in Alec's strong calloused hands. The two contrasted each other greatly, but they worked well together.

Jace plopped down next to Clary and slung his arm around her shoulder. She instinctively gave him a tight hug, his body smelling like paper and cologne.

Alec and Magnus sat on the other side of the couch, Magnus playing with the end of Alec's hair as Alec pulled out the little white and red steaming boxes.

Isabelle had left to her room for a minute, returning with her full glass of wine and in a change of pajama shorts and a tanktop.

"How was everyones day?" Jace asked aloud, freeing Clary as he headed to the kitchen to retreive plates of everyone.

"Izzy had a rough day sitting." Clary teased and Izzy glared.

"You try staring at a computer screen for eight hours." Isabelle defended.

They could hear Jace's short laugh from the kitchen before he finally returned with plates and silverware, only to take his spot once more.

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked Izzy, Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Home, it's his grandfathers birthday so his family is out to dinner." Clary nodded. Before the Lightwoods had moved next door to Clary, her and Simon had been best friends, and they stayed best friends for a long time even after the came to join the duo. During high school, Simon and Isabelle had begun dating. It was a strange relationship to everyone at first, Simon being the nerdy I.T. guy that tried starting a band in high school and talked to Clary about comic books and the newest video games. And Isabelle, a flawless fashionista that every guy wanted. She was hot and full of energy, all of her energy wanting to make Clary her Barbie doll and play dress up. The two were complete opposite, but they fell in love quickly.

Clary looked to Jace as he started dumping food from the boxes onto his and her plate, "How about yours?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "Nothing too exciting." He said.

Alec swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking, "Tell 'em what Kaelie did before work." He choked.

Jace groaned.

Kaelie was a girl, like many girls, who was desperate for Jace's attention. Clary admitted that Jace was a very good looking guy, she even had a crush on him in high school and he was even her second kiss - Simon being her first - when they were in the seventh grade after a game of truth or dare. Clary realized that Jace would never feel the same way about her and she quickly buried the feelings. She didn't feel the way for him like most people thought. All of her friends and family joked about her and Jace having a secret affair, but the two never took it seriously.

"Oh, oh, what did Kaelie do?" Izzy bounced in her seat. It was actually very sad to know that girls worshipped the ground he walked on and he didn't seem to care. He was a player, ever since middle school when he hit puberty. He also slept around, which didn't bother anyone, it was his body and it shouldn't have mattered. Clary just hated running into the girls he'd hook up with and them glaring at her thinking that Jace was sleeping with Clary the whole time. There were a few moments that Jace had played the fake dating card to get rid of a few psychos, and Clary would help her friend, but the amount of daggers that were thrown through a girls look at her sometimes made her wish she didn't play that card. She only did it to help him, but it was hard for her to stay friends with the girls that _weren't_ awful.

Jace sighed and ran his hands through his hair before speaking.

"She pretened to have tripped and spilled water over us. Basically it was an excuse to touch me _all_ over." He laughed at the memory, knowing how pathetic the attempt was.

Clary glared at him, "You still hooked up with her, though. Didn't you."

He smiled at her and shrugged, a goofy look on his face answered her question.

Izzy shook her head and swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking. I swear, Jace, you are actually the worst person." Izzy laughed in disbelief at her step brother.

Clary leaned back in the couch, "How come you can hook up with girls and it's no big deal, but when I want a guy, you won't let him near me?" Realizing that everyone just dismissed Jace's antics and how protective they were over her bothered her. The last time she had had a boyfriend was freshman year of high school, and that relationship did not last long with Jace's brother-like protectiveness ending that relationship. Boys ran away from Clary after meeting Jace, he acted like a father when it came to guys.

Jace put his head on her shoulder and looked up at her lovingly, "Because someone has to be your bodyguard. And I'm the best of the best."

She shook her shoulder to get him off, his goofy smile stayed on as everyone chuckled.

"I swear, I'm going to be single forever." Clary grumbled.

Izzy sat up quickly, "Uh-huh. If we're both not married by fifty-five, then we get married. Remember?" Back in their teen years, Izzy and Clary had been heartbroken by boys they had feelings for and made a pact that they'd marry each other after a certain amount of time.

But Clary had made a pact with just about all of her friends since each of them had an easier time finding someone than Clary had.

Clary shook her head, "Says the girl who's in a committed relationship with someone for the last four years."

The crew laughed until Jace looked at her, "I thought you made a pact with me at sixty to get married if we were both single?"

Clary chewed on her Chinese food, swallowing before speaking as everyone continued their laughter.

"I feel like that's more realistic just because you never actually date anyone." Clary joked.

They all laughed harder and continued their dinner, a bad Hallmark movie playing on the television but no one really paying attention. Before they knew it, Jace and Alec were four beers in and Izzy had finished a bottle of wine to herself. It was nearly eleven at night when they called it a night. Magnus was going to drive since he let Alec and Jace drink, but Jace seemed too comfortable to move.

Alec and Magnus stood and put their suit jackets on, "Jace, you staying here tonight?" Alec had asked Jace.

Jace sipped on his beer and pulled on Clary's curled hair.

"Up to you." He asked her.

She smiled, "I don't mind. He'll let you two have a night alone." Magnus leaned down and kissed Clary on the cheek and Alec kissed Isabelle on hers before they said their goodbyes and took off.

Isabelle had said goodnight and nodded off to bed. Clary standing and collecting the plates and beer bottles on the coffee table.

Jace soon followed her as he tipped his beer all the way back and finished the last swig, rinsing out the glass and tossing it in the recycling.

"You do laundry?" He asked her as he helped put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Clary nodded, "You know where to find your stuff."

Jace kissed her on the top of her head before he went to her room to change in some clothes he'd left. It wasn't unusual for him to stay the night, and it wasn't unusual for Clary to stay with him. They had all been having sleepovers since they were young, granted, their parents weren't very willing once they got older. But as adults, it was harmless. For a long time, it was weird, but they didn't hook up ever, it was just a casual sleepover. Clary and Jace were practically brother and sister, even they would have thought it was weird if they tried hooking up.

Soon Clary joined Jace in her bedroom, he was already in her bed looking at some loose art that was by her nightstand. She grabbed some clothes and hurried to her bathroom, changing quickly into pajama shorts and an oversized shirt. She returned and Jace set down her art work as he patted the empty space beside him. She climbed under the covers after clicking off the light, the darkness making her feel small.

She felt Jace's arms wrap around her as she faced away from him, another usual thing for them to cuddle, it was harmless to them, they had grown up together.

She felt him kiss the top of her head before nuzzling into her hair, "Goodnight, Clarissa." He said quietly.

She smiled as his warmth surrounded her, "Goodnight, Bodyguard."

Clary felt him shake once as he chuckled, the smallness she felt not so bad when her best friend kept her safe.

* * *

 **Well, a typical best friends story. I'm sure you can guess what could happen later, but this story might be actually planned to be longer. Leave me any reviews, I don't know if I'll update tonight but double check when you go to bed in case I do. You're reviews mean the world to me and I get so excited and giddy reading them. If you have any suggestions on something you want to happen or any critiques, I am always considerate of them. Anyways, I'll catch you guys in the next chapter, thanks for sticking with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I've got all day to write a bunch of chapters, so watch out.**

* * *

The morning came through Clary's blinds as the winter sun shined, stripes of yellow on her skin as she woke in the morning, the red glow of her alarm clock reading it was just after ten o'clock. The space beside her still taken up by Jace as she rolled over to look at him. His hair was messy and curled outwards, his mouth in a small 'O' shape and his lashes long shadows against his cheekbones. She knew that if he didn't wake now, he would sleep until noon. First, she went to shower, also taking it upon herself to clean up before her friend. The water hot on her skin as she washed her tangled hair, its tendrils tickling her lower back as it flattened under the spray. She was quick, her stomach growling as she finished brushing her teeth and moisturizing her skin.

Jace had just begun to wake up as she stepped out in fresh clothing and wet hair that she piled up to keep from dripping on oversized sweater she wore.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, the muscles under his shirt flexing and widening as he groaned/

"Goodmorning, sleepyhead." Clary smiled at him, grabbing a pair of fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm on the cold wooden floor.

Jace rubbed his face and scratched his head as he watched her, "What's for breakfast, mom?" He asked. He had a tendency to call his friends a parental figure name when he wanted to be taken care of, especially when they would tell him what to do.

She rolled her eyes and pulled a towel through the ends of her hair one last time to catch the threatening droplets.

"Pancakes?" She asked as he rolled out of her bed.

Jace nodded excitedly as he kissed her on the cheek and escaped to her bathroom. They were close, always had been. Clary saw him as a brother and he saw her as a sister. She remembered him speaking of Kaelie last night as she went to the kitchen, only being annoyed because she'd wish he'd stop fooling around with the poor girl. Granted, she did it to herself, but Clary wanted Jace to find a good girl who would set him straight. Izzy had Simon, Alec had Magnus, Clary was under watch, and Jace needed a girl in his life that would break his playboy attitude. Memories of all the times her friends and family had said to her and Jace that they should get together made her cringe, it wasn't like that.

She heard the shower running as she began the pancakes, Isabelle stepping out of her bedroom wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a purple sweater that hugged around her. Her long black hair was sleeked behind her back as diamond studs sparkled at her ears.

"Morning, girly." She came and sat on the counter, her legs swaying as she watched Clary make breakfast.

"What's the plan for today?" Clary asked. It was Saturday, they all had work off and Clary was sure that Isabelle would make it a plan to go to the club tonight. Most times Clary enjoyed going out, but Isabelle wanted to go every weekend, and going out drinking every week would take a toll on her bank account. Isabelle never had to worry, and not just because her family was well off, but the fact that she stopped bringing any source of money because someone always bought her a drink. Whether that being her boyfriend, Simon, or just a guy who was bewitched by her beauty and charm.

Isabelle was stunning, she was tall and had all the right curves in the right places. She had a small waist and was toned, her skin natrually clear and looking like porceline which contrasted well with her dark eyes and dark hair. She had sharp features and at times would remind Clary of a raven bird because of the dark attributes. For a long while, Isabelle was into modelling, she did minor work in New York, but earned a lot of money for her looks. She called it quites when she wanted to get into designing as she took classes for a year. Now she worked at Ralph Lauren and helped order clothing and go to buisness meetings on what their next clothing line would be. She was a quick upgrader, only having worked there for two years, she earned a good paycheck and worked almost next to Mr. Lauren himself.

Isabelle tilted her head in thought as Clary flipped the pancake, ther perfect light brown side showing.

"Meeting with Simon because he needs slacks for his cousin's wedding, and then Pandemonium later?" Isabelle's voice rose in question, hoping that Clary would agree.

Clary smiled, "Pandemonium is a go. I'll probably have to find some energy to go if you're going to play Barbie doll on me."

Izzy kicked the counter and squealed in excitement, her hands clapping together as she cheered.

"I'll pick you up a redbull before we get back from shopping." She sang.

Clary finished the last of the pancakes and Izzy set plates just as Jace walked out, he wore a pair of jeans he had left there and a shirt that Clary occasionally stole for herself.

"Smells like heaven." He cooed as he sat at the table, grabbing four pancakes. Clary was smart to make a lot for the three of them.

"Don't eat too much, we're going to Pandemonium tonight and if you don't want a food baby, I'd advise you to slow down." Izzy teased, Clary giggled.

Jace rolled his eyes, "I don't get food babies, have you _seen_ my body?"

Both Isabelle and Clary spoke at the same time, " _Everyone's_ seen you body." They looked at each other and laughed hard. Jace huffed but chuckled. Jace was very proud of his body, he had a great one. Clary sometimes wanted to ask him to be her personal trainer, but decided against it knowing that Jace would tease her too much.

The three finished breakfast and Isabelle took off to meet with Simon, Clary in awe that her friend chose heels to wear instead of comfortable flats for the day of shopping. Isabelle was used to wearing heels all the time, Clary only sticking to work and special occasions.

Clary retied her hair in a messy bun, sticking one of her pencils in her hair to keep it up as she grabbed for her sketch pad. Jace sat beside her as he tucked his feet under her.

"What are we doing today?" He asked bored.

Clary looked at him to the the side, "Well I have an art thing to attend to at two."

Jace huffed and crossed his arms, "So I have to be by myself today?"

Clary patted his knee, "You poor baby." She teased. Jace wiggled his toes underneath her. Clary smacked his leg and stood, the time already reading one o'clock.

"What thing is it?" Jace asked as Clary made her way to her room to change her clothes.

She slid on a pair of leggings and a sweater with lace shoulders, exposing her already pale skin.

"Aline wants to me to come to this exhibit to help me get an idea of what to do for my final piece." She called back, slipping a pair of stud earrings in her ears.

Jace coughed, "I'd ask to join, but Aline is too much to bear."

It was true, Aline was a few years older then all of them and was Clary's art teacher. Instead of enrolling in a university, Clary had decided to take some art classes just for fun. But Aline being the teacher, had wanted to push Clary to do great things with her art, which was wonderful for Clary. She was rather grateful for Aline, but she had a tendency to hit on Jace everytime he was around. Which he was when Clary asked him to keep her company on some art exhibits or events. There was a boy in her class that always hit on her and she didn't enjoy it, Raphael. Nice kid, but very persistent. Jace would scare him away when he'd accompany Clary.

She came out as she released her hair, "That's why I didn't ask. It'll just be Aline and I." Clary smiled at Jace who made a face.

"Don't give her any details of where I'll be tonight, I don't want her stalking me at the club." Jace faked a shudder. Clary knew that Jace wouldn't neccessarily be objected to sleep with Aline, she was a stunning woman. She was just a little older and Clary had forbidden him to ruin the tie Clary had to Aline. She was helping Clary's future incredibly.

Clary went to the door and slipped on flat knee high boots, zipping them up from the back.

"I'll try not to." Clary joked, Jace glared at her.

She slipped on her coat and buttoned it up, the cold winter in New York was not kind to her, Clary preferred the summer.

He stood and came to her, pulling a loose hair from her shoulder.

"Have fun gorgeous." He complimented.

She looked at him, "Are you just gonna hang here?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know, maybe I'll raid your fridge a little, take a nap, wear your underwear." He joked.

Clary made a face, "Ew, mental images, Jace." Jace laughed.

"I'll see you tonight, wear something short for me." He winked. The fact that Jace always jokingly hit on Clary didn't help their friends and family to urge them to get together, but Clary just didn't see him that way. Once when she was young, but now, not at all. Feelings came and went, she was much happier having him as a close companion.

She stuck her tongue out and went out the door, leaving Jace's laughter behind her.

* * *

 **I know a few of you think that she's secretly into him, but it's totally a friendship feeling. And last chapter, I said four people in the picture and yes, I meant five because at first I didn't add Simon in the photograph, but I did when I went through my writing and forgot I mentioned how many people were in the photograph. I don't really read through my writing after I'm done, and I apologize greatly if there are mistakes and confusing run ons, but I'm not trying to make this a serious thing, this is all just for fun. I write it and I post it. Sometimes I go through and reread it. But yeah, if you really get annoyed with the amount of mistakes, I'm so sorry, I'll work on it.  
**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I get so giddy reading them, like actually, I giggle like a little girly. I have all day, so I'll probably start writing as soon as I post this. Keep an eye out today, I'll probably write a few chapters today. ILY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dive in fam**

* * *

The beat of the music was loud against Clary's ears as Alec returned to their table with drinks, Magnus behind him as he carried the rest. Clary sipped on her fruity vodka drink as she felt her body warm from the alcohol. It was a buys night at Pandemonium, they were lucky that they knew the owners because they probably couldn't have gotten in if they didn't. People littered the dance floor grinding and cheering, rainbow lights flashed across the bodies like explosions and the DJ bounced to the beat of his music that he spun, one hand holding his headphones to his ear and the other tapping at buttons and spinning tracks. He was a new DJ, must be trying to promote himself, but he was very good at picking the right music. He chose the songs after one another that made the dancers sway their hips and smile drunkenly as the beat hit just right.

Clary shifted and pulled the hem of her dress down. Jace had given her a whistle when she had indeed worn a short dress tonight. Isabelle pulling out a lavender dress that was tight and short, nothing too special about it but it had cris cross ribbons down the front to show off her makeshift cleavage and tank top sleeves to hold it up. Her hair had been pinned back on one side, but the frizz was tamed and her hair had large curls castcading around her makeuped face. She wore white heels that laced up the same way as her dress, all the way up her ankles and tied around her.

Jace's hand placed on her thigh and his warm palm against her cold skin made her jump. The club was very good at keeping the club cool as to not make the dancers sweaty and gross feeling.

His lips were at her ear as his hot breath stirred her hair.

"You might as well call it quits, sweetheart. That dress isn't going anywhere lower." Clary smacked his shoulder as he laughed at her, slinging the same arm around the back of her high stool. Even though Jace and Clary were the best of friends, he still would take the chance to ogle her. He knew that she was a lovely girl, but his feelings did not progress with her. She was female, he couldn't help his wandering eyes, especially when drinking. He'd do it to Isabelle as well, they weren't blood related.

Izzy finished her drink quickly, each of them already on their fourth, Izzy on and Clary on their fifth as she tried to get her friend drunk. Izzy squeezed Simons knee lightly and kissed him on the cheek, he leaned in instinctively when she did. She hopped down and grabbed Clary's hand as she pulled her to the dance floor, Clary tossing her drink back before she lost it. Jace kept sight of Clary's fiery hair as they weaved in and out of the crowd.

Izzy turned Clary around so that she was behind Clary, they moved their hips together and laughed at everyone trying to subtly grab at them. Clary bounced to the beat, her body feeling heavy and light at the same time as the alcohol in her system washed over her. She watched the DJ bounce his head and smile at the crowd, his eyes finding Clary's as she looked away in embarrassment and continued to dance.

Isabelle's lips were at Clary's ears as she yelled over the vibrating bass of the music, "I'm staying with Simon tonight, you should try staying with that hot DJ."

Clary giggled, Izzy had been trying to get Clary to lose her virginity for years. She didn't see the point in waiting but Clary had been clear that she just didn't feel ready with anyone and didn't want to lose it in some random hook up.

Clary looked to the DJ again, his dark eyes hadn't left hers. His hair was white and combed at the top and short on the sides and the rainbow colors that touched his locks were vibrant. He had very sharp features that reminded her a little of Isabelles, but his were stronger while hers were fashionable. His sharp nose and his wider mouth that curled up as he nodded his head to the beat. His defined jaw and neck had glitter on it from the cannons of glitter and confetti that flew in the air.

He gestured his head to join him on the stage along with the paid dancers and the other lucky guests that got to join. Clary didn't go at first, but Izzy pulled her hand as she moved her way through the crowd and got them on stage.

Clary forgot how big the club was, most of it taken up by at least a hundred guests, tall tables and stools and booths lined around the area, a line of people waiting for the bathroom in the corner and the long bar that took up most of the far wall with people crowding around it. She spied Simon talking animatedly with Alec and Magnus, a girl leaning close and playing with the collar of Jace's shirt as they stood away from the table at the edge of the dance floor. Jace looked up, his eyes spotting with Clary as she winked at him from on the stage as she let Izzy help her move. Jace smiled but went back to touching the girl that was fawning over him.

The DJ reached for Clary and Clary swallowed, but the alcohol in her system gave her a boost of confidence as she let Isabelle give her the little push in his direction. He put the headphones down and his hands touched the circle of her waist, Clary giggled as he put his lips to his ear.

"Sebastian, glad you came to join me, beautiful." He looked at her and smiled, his teeth straight and perfect, it made Clary flush.

She held her hand out to shake it, but he kissed her hand instead. "Clary." She introduced herself loudly so over the music so he could hear her. He smiled and cocked his head. his lips at her ear again. His hand flattened on her lower back so that she could be closer, and she didn't mind.

"A lovely name to match a lovely girl." He smiled. Clary was in awe that he didn't try to grind up on her, but instead kept his hand where it was and let her stand with him as he pressed rainbow buttons and move small levers as the music distorted and changed. Clary eyed Izzy and she winked as she stepped down from the stage to return to Simon. Clary laughed as her body felt heavier and her skin felt hot as Sebastian touched her dress. She looked about the crowd, spotting Jace as his arms were wrapped around the same girl that he was with earlier, her back to him as she grinded her hips into him. He had a small smile on his face until he looked at Clary. His smile gone and he frowned as Sebastian held her close. Clary rolled her eyes at him and mouthed "Be careful" to her.

This was probably the first time that Jace didn't walk up to her and steal her away from the guy. He was protective, but she was very grateful that she had waved Jace off and asked him with her eyes not to worry.

Sebastian looked at her and she smiled at him as she swayed to his music.

Before Clary knew it, he was already making an annoucement that the club would be shutting down soon over the music. She glanced at the gold watch that fit loosely on her wrist and noticed it was nearly three am. She became sad that she would have to leave Sebastian's side.

She looked to the crowd as people slowly made their way out, trying to get out the door before everyone left all at once, Jace had the girl he was with on his lap in a booth as she nearly plunged her tongue down his throat, his hands on her thighs. Alec and Magnus weren't there so she assumed they had gone home earlier, and Simon and Izzy danced together with the last of the people that stayed for the final song.

The final song drifted and Sebastian thanked everyone for coming and asked them to drive safe, Clary's body and mind felt very drunk as he stood next to her.

"Clary, thank you for joining me tonight." He kissed her hand again and she blushed.

She giggled, "Thanks for letting me join."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little white card and handed it to her.

"I hate to seem like the stereotypical guy at the club, but, take my number, give me a call sometime? You're absolutely stunning." He touched one of her curls that came around her shoulder and it made Clary smile.

She took the card and snatched up a pen that was on the DJ table, writing her info down and handing it back to him. She didn't know where all of this sudden courage came from, but she liked the fiestiness that bubbled under her skin.

"You call me, it was a pleasure meeting you Sebastian." She smiled at him and turned to exit the stage, she looked over her shoulder one last time at him and gave him one more smile. His hand was pulling at his hair as he smiled at her and his cheeks pinkened. The effect that Clary had over him made her swoon, never having felt so confident in her words as the alcohol helped her out.

Clary found Simon and Izzy at the table they were at in the beginning, Izzy hanging on Simon as she kissed his neck just before looking at Clary.

"Oh my God, Clary. Who knew you could make a guy blush like _that_!" She exclaimed, Simon laughed at her as her knees bent and she pushed on Simon, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Did you get his number?" Simon encouraged.

Clary shook her head, "No, but he has mine." Clary giggled, "Is that too persistent?" She suddenly became very worried that she would seem just like any other drunk girl at the club.

Simon shook his head, "Guys love when girls make the move, it's hot." His reassurance helped, Clary knew that Simon was always honest with her.

Izzy stood up straighter, "So that's why you're so obsessed with me?" She kissed his cheek and skewed his glasses. He chuckled as he fixed them on his nose.

"Of course." Izzy giggled as she whispered something in his ear, something that made his eyes widen and cheeks darken.

"Go home you two." Clary waved them off and they said their goodbyes.

Now it was just her, she hadn't caught sight of Jace and assumed that he was busy with his new girl for the night. She dug in her purse looking for her phone to call an Uber.

"So, did you get his number?" A voice came from behind her and she turned, Jace stood with a look on her face. Half annoyance and half delight.

Clary shrugged, "He got mine." She felt so empowered and sassy, deep down she loved it.

Jace laughed, "Well, if he's anything like me, don't be disappointed if he doesn't call."

Clary suddenly felt very silly but hid it behind her eye roll.

"Jace, no one is like you." Half of what she said tried to be a dig and the other half was just a tease.

Jace placed his hand over his heart as if he was touched, "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said." They laughed and slung his arm over her shoulders as they made their way out.

The cold air spiked at Clary's bare skin and made the hair on her arms stand.

"Where's you girl for the night?" Clary suddenly remembered the way his hands had been touching the girl he was making out with in the booth earlier, looking around to see if she'd pop up.

He shrugged, "Clary, you're always my girl for the night."

Clary gave him a look, "She had a boyfriend, didn't she?"

Jace chuckled, "Worse, she threw up in the bathroom and her friends took her home."

Clary frowned, "How is that worse than cheating?"

She felt him shrug as he led her to a car waiting for them, he'd already called an Uber for them as they slid into the Sedan, greeting their driver.

"Because, I'd rather a guy _try_ to fight me than have to deal with a puking and crying drunk girl."

"You're awful." Clary slapped his shoulder as he kept his arm around her shoulders, the warmth he gave her making her sleepy and making the hairs on her body stop standing.

"It's my best charm." He boasted. Clary laughed and nuzzled into him, the alcohol in her system weighing on her and pulling at her eyelids as Jace held her close. The waves of unconsiousness sleep washing over her as the feeling of Jace tucking his arms under her legs and back rocked her to her dreams.

* * *

 **Ugh, you're guys reviews are so beyond sweet and I'm so thrilled that you guys are as excited as I am about this story. I feel like I'm kinda rushing but I'm not trying to. If you have any suggestions, please send them my way, I always take into consideration of your guys feelings and thoughts about things going on. You all rock. I need to do some quick things, but I'll be back. Like I said, I don't have anything planned for today, so I'll probably be posting a few times today. ILY**


	4. Chapter 4

Jace woke to the winter sun shining in his eyes and rolled to hide his face, the body next to his was warm and soft as he nuzzled close. He'd stayed at Clary's again after the club since he wanted to make sure she got home safe after everyone left. As much as he would have loved to have gone home with the girl he was getting with at the club - Katie? Kacie? He couldn't remember the girls name - he was content on spending the morning with his best friend. He opened his eyes to see her sleeping face. Her bright red hair had released itself from its tamed curls and now frizzed and formed a fiery halo around her. Her mouth was open in an 'O' shaped as she breathed deeply, the lines in her face smoothed and peaceful as her lashes casted shadows on her cheeks. Her freckles dotted her cheeks and nose like stars in the night sky and her hands were tucked under her pillow as she stirred.

Clary was a lovely girl, Jace had known that. But the friendship he'd had with her was more important. He'd once considered actually being with her in grade school, Izzy had slipped up and told him that Clary had a crush on him. But he thought it was better they stayed friends. He was worried he'd ruin something as special as they had. He cared for her the way he cared for Isabelle, like a sister, and he knew that after some time, Clary's crush had faded and she accepted that friendship was a better idea.

The amount of times that Isabelle and Magnus, his parents and other side friends tried convincing the two to get together was incredible. Clary and him laughed about it all the time. It didn't help that Jace was naturally a flirtatious guy and always hit on Clary. It wasn't serious, it was always just lighthearted, but he could see why everyone thought they were hooking up in secret.

It made Jace annoyed that everyone assumed that because Jace was such a player and Clary was a female, that they were hooking up behind closed doors. He'd remember the nasty looks girls would give Clary when she'd pretend to be his girlfriend to get rid of the crazy ones, but she was a good person at heart. Jace smiled though, at all the times that guys would runaway from her when they'd hit on her or try to get with her. Jace didn't want just anybody to be with Clary, he wanted a genuine guy who matched Clary just right to be with her. She deserved the best and Jace would stop at nothing to make sure she would get it. It bothered her a lot when a guy would try asking her out and Jace would make it apparent not to let it happen, but she was like his little sister. He had to watch out for her.

She stirred in her sleep as her phone buzzed beside her. He was confused as to who would me sending her a message at nine in the morning. Jace waited for her to still before he looked over at her phone. He knew he didn't need to snoop, but he was curious if it was Isabelle or Magnus.

The number wasn't saved and the screen showed just the first few words of the sentence.

 **Hey, it's Sebastian from the club. It was a real pleasure to meet...**

The text shortened.

Jace frowned, it took him a moment to remember that Clary had mentioned that she gave her number to the DJ at Pandemonium.

He suddenly became flustered. Jace was surprised that the guy actually got in touch with Clary, he'd thought he was some sleeze ball that just wanted her number to add to his list. The image of the guys arm around her waist and his face close to hers as he whispered in her ear made him want to tear her away from him.

Clary sighed and moved, getting Jace's attention. Her eyes fluttered as she woke up, glancing at Jace who laid on his stomach.

"Goodmorning, princess." He cooed, she frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She grumbled, her voice hoarse and tired from sleeping.

"Just after nine-thirty." He smiled when her frown deepened and she groaned, rolling closer to him as she hid her face in his side from the light coming from the blinds.

He chuckled, "Too early." She mumbled. Her hair tickled his bare arm as he moved to wrap his arms around her, her hands in her face now.

"You got a text from that guy from last night." He said quietly, still unnerved by it.

She pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes wide and in surprise.

Clary rolled away from him, the blankets being pulled as she grabbed her phone. She slid her phone open and read the text message, the angle of her phone blocking Jace from reading the rest of the message. He noticed a smile tugged on the corner of her mouth, and his nerves settled as Jace found joy that Clary blushed like a little school girl.

She clicked at her phone to respond and then set it back down to curl back to Jace. He laughed as she wiggled under his arms.

"So? You're not going to say anything about it?" He questioned, curious as to know more about the guy in case he needed to shut things down or not.

Clary wiggled, "That's my buisness and my buisness only." He felt her finger poke his ribs.

He poked her back, "You know, I'm going to find out about this kid and if he's not good for you-" He started.

She pulled away, "Oh my God, I met him _last night_. I barely know the guy. What makes you say anything could come from a simple introduction?"

He gave her a coy smile, "Because he's a guy, Clarissa."

She rolled her eyes and then rolled away from him and out of bed.

"Don't get too excited, I just met the guy and I grew a pair and gave him my number. So far you've been wrong about him not getting back to me. Let me have my fun and meet people." She went around her room to grab fresh clothes and her shower towel.

Jace rolled so he could watch her, the shirt that she wore was an old football jersey of his from highschool, the last name WAYLAND on her upper shoulders. The shirt hung down to her mid thighs, she wore only a pair of cotton panties underneath that would peak out depending on how she moved. Even though Jace saw Clary purely as friends, she was a female, and he'd had his share of intamate dreams about her. He'd never act on it, but from his dreams, they were great in bed together. At one time he had mentioned it to Clary, she wore turtle necks and sweat pants for a week around him. He laughed at her and told her it wasn't anything, just casual sex dreams. He'd had some about Isabelle once or twice, even a few about Alec. The memory made him shudder.

"I won't stop you from having fun, but just remember who your bodyguard is." He smiled at her as she huffed.

"You're the worst." She threw a fallen pillow at him, he caught it easily and laughed at her.

"It's my best charm, remember?" He called to her as she closed the bathroom door behind her, the shower water running shortly after.

* * *

 **OMG three whole chapters posted in one day? If I'm not the best, I don't know how to be. But this is what I do, so get excited cause you'll wake up and there'll be more than one chapters posted in a night. LMAO I need more friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still goin strong**

* * *

It had been a week since Clary had met Sebastian, and the week was full of long conversations and phone calls. Everytime her phone buzzed, Izzy would smile and Jace would roll his eyes. She was constantly on her phone as Sebastian sent her texts throughout the day. Their conversations were mainly small talk, he would ask about her work and the types of things she enjoyed, and she would ask about his favorite movies and his coworkers.

The girls had been over at Jace's and Alec's apartment. They pushed each other as they played video games, the loud noises of gun shots and explosions errupted the living room. Izzy and Clary had prepared dinner, making spaghetti and homemade garlic toast as they talked.

Clary's phone buzzed again as she smiled at it, Izzy bumped her lightly with her hip.

"So, has he asked you out yet?" Izzy wiggled her eye brows as she stirred the sauce.

Clary's cheeks burned, "Actually, he asked me to coffee tomorrow morning."

Izzy's jaw dropped, "Oh my God, Clary. Finally."

Clary waved her off, "We've been talking for a week, Iz. It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. I see the way your face lights up and you always get that goofy grin on your face." Isabelle teased.

"He's really sweet and quirky. So far he's a nice guy."

Isabelle tasted the sauce but continued stirring.

"How does Jace feel about it?" Izzy gave her side eye.

Clary frowned, the question taking her back. She hadn't thought about what Jace felt about it, nor did she care. It was her life, and her dating life shouldn't be important to anyone.

"I-I didn't care to ask." She shrugged it off.

"So Jace hasn't said anything about it?"

Clary shook her head. Jace hadn't been crashing with her like usual, but thats only it was a work week and he didn't have his suits at her place. Jace didn't say anything about it, and she hadn't noticed anything different.

"I'm just saying, you know how Jace is about guys that try to get at you." Isabelle warned.

Clary looked down at the softening noodles in the pot of boiling water. She knew Izzy was right, the last guy that had asked her out had told her that they couldn't work out because of Jace. He was a very honest guy, and Clary ripped Jace a new one. Clary understood that Jace was only protective because he wanted the best for her, but she'd be single for the rest of life if he kept scaring guys away.

"Well, so far Sebastian is a pretty good guy." Defended Clary.

Izzy snorted, "That's cause you haven't brought him around."

She sighed, annoyed that Isabelle made Clary's mind wander to a negative place.

"I haven't brought him around because we've literally been talking to for a week. It's not like we're dating, we're not exclusive. We're just... getting to know each other."

Izzy put her hands up, "I gotcha, I'm just forewarning you. Don't be surprised when Jace gets involved."

Clary was upset now, worried that if her and Sebastian talked more and got to know each other, that Jace would get him away. Why was it okay for Jace to hook up with whoever he wanted but she couldn't talk to a guy without Jace turning into a guard dog? Her love life was stale, and she was getting tired of not having someone to actually be with. Also wasn't helpful that most of her friends had someone and Jace had the occasional hook up. Clary was alone a lot, especially when Jace had a fling for the week. The sudden constant attention and having someone to talk to all day was nice and made her stomach flutter when her phone would recieve a text from Sebastian.

Clary didn't realize that Izzy had called the boys for dinner, the loud sounds of gunshots and their arguing ceasing as Jace put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and turned around.

"You alright, Fray?" He asked. She nodded, not saying anything as she ducked under his hands. She knew he watched her as she grabbed plates from their cabinets and handed each of her firends one.

It was just the four of them tonight, Simon and Magnus both excusing themselves earlier that they had to work late. Clary was quiet as she ate, feeling her phone vibrate in her back pocket but not reaching for it as she listened to her friends jabber on and laugh. She'd smile with them, but the thought of Jace pushing someone as nice and mysterious as Sebastian had her throat caught. Izzy caught her eye and raised her eyebrow, Clary just smiling.

It wasn't that Jace was trying to ruin everything for Clary, she knew he just was protective over her, but it was unfortunate that he didn't trust her to make the right decisions for herself. He didn't seem to mind too much about Izzy, especially when her and Simon started getting together. He certainly didn't stop Alec and Magnus. So why just her? Just because she wasn't as experienced as the rest of them, she wondered? She hadn't slept with anyone, dated maybe a total of three guys, but that was just because her and Simon dated in grade school, and the other two ended it with her because of Jace had threatened to beat the crap out of one and the other had started listening to everyone in school say that her and Jace had been hooking up behind his back. That was the worst of all, the rumors and the whispers about her and Jace.

Clary was the type of person who worried about what everyone around thought about her, especially her friends. She grew to accept that her friends loved her just the same and then she just had to worry about the constant skepticism that was looked at when it came to how close her and Jace were as friends. They grew up together, they were basically related, how could people not see that?

Dinner had finished and the boys cleaned up as Izzy flipped through the television channels to find something to watch, Clary glanced at her phone, completing the plans she had with Sebastian for tomorrow morning. He mentioned he was excited to see her again. She had expressed the same feelings.

Jace sat down next to Clary, he hung his arm on Clary's raised knee.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" He asked her, giving her knee a squeeze.

"Nothing, I have plans for the morning." Jace pulled away slightly, looking surprised. She felt a hint of frustration that he seemed shocked that she had plans with other people besides him.

She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered as she tried to build up her courage.

"I have a... coffee date." She explained, avoiding eye contact.

"Who's the guy?" Jace's voice was flat, and soon Clary realized that Izzy and Alec had grown quiet as their stares bored into her.

"That Sebastian guy, the DJ from the club."

Izzy chimed in, "The one who's been blowing up her phone, duh."

Jace shifted uncomfortably, "I just assumed it was your mom or Magnus. Is this guy bothering you?"

Now Clary looked at Jace, "No, no. We've just been getting to know each other. It's just coffee."

Jace scoffed, " _Just_ coffee doesn't exist."

Clary's frustration bubbled.

"Maybe not for _you_." She snapped.

Jace was uneffected and shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll have fun."

They were all silent as Clary gazed at him, his eyes on the TV.

"You're not gonna say anything else?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know the guy, don't like him, but don't know the guy. You seem interested with your phone glued to your face this last week. I'm just surprised he actually called you back."

A weight had lifted from her shoulders, she felt like she could climb a mountain, ride a wild bore and conqure the world. She wanted to kiss Jace she was so happy that he had reeled back, but the thought twisted in her stomach in an odd way, the idea not as revolting as she thought it had been.

Alec and Izzy had made a look at each other, also unsettled by Jace's changed mood, but they didn't say anything as they went back to the show that was playing on the screen. Jace's fingers drew circles on Clary's knee as he leaned against her, her hand touching his curls as they became more involved in the movie.

Something tugged in Clary's mind, the fact that Jace had cared so little about her going on this morning date just wasn't right. She suddenly became very worried that Jace was planning something in his head as the time ticked by. It wouldn't surprise her if he would interrupt their date by coming by and introducing himself and then hanging around, the date ending with her and Jace instead of her and Sebastian. Scenarios played in her head, only worrying her more for the morning.

* * *

 **I'mma get started on the next chapter, so keep a watch out in the next hour or two for a new update. LOVE YA**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's heart raced and her hands felt clammy as she touched up her hair, the frizz had calmed but she wondered for how long? She straightened her dark blue blouse and chipped off some paint that she found on her black leggings. Was there anything she owned that didn't have paint on it? She sighed as she slipped on her dark brown boots and zipped them up, her hands trembled slightly. She was so beyond nervous for her date with Sebastian, and it she wasn't even nervous to see Sebastian, it was just the scenarios that played in her head about what Jace would do. He hadn't said much more about her date the night she told him, he didn't even seem phased by it. In fact, he had taken it rather cool like.

Which was why it terrified Clary.

She sighed, shaking her head to remove the thoughts. The date would be fine... until Jace would ruin it.

Groaning, Clary slipped on her black Pea coat, buttoning it up as she grabbed her purse and left. The coffee shop wasn't far from her place, so she decided to walk to calm the shaking of her knees. She thought she might implode. As excited as she was to see and actually spend time with Sebastian, she was a wreck thinking about how the date could go.

The air was cold and the clouds looked threatening as she walked down the busy New York streets. People milling around, some chattering on their phones, others holding up signs that asked for money. Clary always feeling sad for the homeless during the winter.

Her hands were in her pocket to keep her fingers warm, her purse tapping her hip as she walked down the street. The area in which she lived in was more of the downtown suburban area, only a twenty minute drive to the actual city. Thanks to the Lightwoods, Izzy and herself had gotten a great place to live. The streets had litter on it, but it wasn't unexpected of a busy place like New York. Cars were lined up along the roads, the sounds of police sirens and annoyed honking was music to her ears. Clary could never grow tired of her home.

She saw the coffee shop and her heart raced and her hands became clammy. People in suits and long trench coats on who had their phones against their ears or their nose close to their screens came and went. It wasn't a Starbucks, it was just a small cafe, so it stayed lowkey. The only reason why it was even remotely busy was because they had the _best_ homemade whip cream. Off in the distance, closer to the entrance of the shop was a familiar white haired man. Clary instinctively smiled when he did as he waited at the door.

His hair seemed whiter today but his eyes looked darker. He was much more appealing in the daylight. His features even more stricking with the soft light of the clouded sky as his lashes shaded around his dark brown eyes. He had a wide mouth and big teeth that fit him perfectly, a jaw that could be chissled out of stone. He was taller than she remembered, but she was decently drunk when they had met. Sebastian almost towered over her, her height reaching to his shoulders. He was dressed in a long black Pea coat and a black sweater vest with a light blue button up collar showing. His dark slacks matching well and his dark loafers shined. He looked like he came straight from a photo shoot at Isabelle's work.

"Hi." Clary breathed, relief washing over her but her heart sputtered in excitement.

His smile widened, laugh lines deepening in his cheeks at the corners of his pink lips, "Hello." He gestured towards the entrance and they made thier way as he grabbed and held the door for her. Her smile widened as she stepped through.

They found an open spot, two sofas seated close to each other. He asked what she wanted and she gave him her order, he smiled and went up to the counter and muttered their drinks, quickly returning.

He sat down, his dark eyes actually glowing.

"You're looking lovelier than I remembered." He complimented, Clary blushed.

"I have to admit," She took off her coat and let it hang on the back, "I was decently drunk that night. I have _never_ given my number to anyone."

Sebastian laughed and making Clary laugh with him.

"Well, I was really taken back. I've never had a girl do that before."

She smiled at him, "So that must have been your last card, sorry I wrote on it."

Sebastian leaned closer to her, "I had plenty of cards, that was the first one I gave out to someone other than a club owner."

Clary looked down and blushed, "So, I'm curious. What _actually_ was the reason you called me?"

Sebastian put his hand up and rested his sharp chin in his palm.

"I mean, besides your beaming confidence and your blinding beauty?"

She laughed and lightly hit his arm, now she was the one leaning in.

He laughed with her, "No, I mean, it's true. You looked like you were having fun so I wanted to give you better time up on stage. And then you were so nice and you didn't hang on me or try sticking your tongue in my ear." Clary raised her eyebrows, he chuckled but went on, "I usually bring people up on stage, and usually women because it's just part of the DJing buisness. And most women think that I'm trying to make them my groupie for the night, but I just want people to have a good time, and they do. Until the stick dollar bills in my ass crack." Clary was laughing even harder that she was covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggles.

She tilted her head, her hair falling over her shoulder as she gave him a sweet smile.

"Aren't you glad I didn't have any cash on me?" She joked.

He chuckled, "Very glad. But you seemed so confident but you also had this look like you weren't so sure of what you were doing."

Clary pulled her fingers through her hair, "Well, I wasn't sure what I was doing. I had a lot to drink. _Plus,_ I have never done that before... so to answer your theory, I had _no_ idea what I was doing."

Sebastian watched as she combed through her hair with her fingers.

"I like that, spontaneous. Just makes you that much more interesting." He complimented again just as his name was called. He excused himself as he retreived their drinks. He handed Clary's drink to her, the warmth of the cup tingling her fingers as she held it close to her.

"I'm rarely spontaneous." Clary calmed his excitement.

"I feel like that isn't necessarily true." She bit her lip.

He sipped on his coffee and she did the same. The hot liquid burning her lips slightly but she swallowed through the pain as the coffee graced her tastebuds, the texture of the homemade whip cream made her tastebuds nearly jump for joy. The hot liquid filled her core as it slid down her throat, making the chill she still felt from the outside dissapate.

Sebastian set his cup down on the round coffee table next to them.

"So, Clary, you work at an art gallery?" He asked.

She set her coffee down as well and cleared her throat, her tongue hurting a bit from how hot her drink was.

"Well, I take classes at an art gallery, and I'm trying to sell my art. I actually work as a desk clerk at insurance company. It's not very exciting, but I surprisingly have a lot of time to do some free sketches." She explained. Sebastian was fully invested in her words. It made her stomach flutter.

"I'd love to see some of your art, I'm sure your amazing." It was like he came out of a storybook. He was actually invested in her and so kind to her.

She shifted awkwardly as he stared at her, "So, you DJ at night? Do you do anything else?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I actually work at Ralph Lauren."

Clary's jaw dropped, "You're lying." She accused.

He laughed, "I swear to it."

She shook her head and touched his wrist "No, no, it's just that, my best friend works there. Isabelle Lightwood."

Sebastian looked at her hand now resting on his wrist and she suddenly cleared her throat as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

He smiled but looked thoughtful, "I think I know who that is, long black hair? Tall?"

Clary nodded excitedly.

"Ah, yeah, I've seen her a few times. She works pretty close to the big man, doesn't she?" Clarry nodded again, "Yeah, I work in the advertising section. I think I've seen her come by a few times in meetings for new products."

Clary sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, "Wow, small, small world. That's so crazy."

Sebastian grabbed his coffee again and sipped it, "Very small. I didn't know you two were friends."

Clary drank her coffee as well and nodded, "Yeah, well, and she's my roommate. I've been friends with her family for _years_. Practically related."

He looked at her, his brows furrowed for a moment, "Now, I have a question. And don't take this the wrong way, but is she seeing more than one guy?"

Clary swallowed, here came Jace's voice in the back of his head chiming _I told you so, I told you so._

"Um... No, she has one boyfriend." She felt foolish, but tried to stick it out.

"Is he the blond one?"

She blinked, "Huh? No, no he's got brown hair. Glasses, kinda lanky."

He seemed confused, then it clicked.

She started laughing as his confusion grew.

"The blond one, that's her brother Jace. And there's a tall black haired boy that looks just like her, that's also her brother. Jace and Alec. _Simon_ is the boy with glasses, that's her boyfriend."

Sebastian sighed in relief, "Thank God, I was afraid I was releasing some very unfortunate news of an affair going on."

Clary laughed, "It's an easy misunderstanding, Jace doesn't look anything like his siblings, he's technically not related to them. Long story." She decided to cut it short, knowing that it was useless as he couldn't really put names to faces all to well.

All sings of Jace were no where to be found, and all of Clary's worry shrivling as their date got better and better as they chatted, eventually leaving the coffee shop and going for a stroll around the city. Before they knew it, they had spent hours together wandering around the city, staying close to the coffee shop that was where he parked and where she lived. She wanted so badly to invite him over and spend more time with him, but it was their first date, so she kept it short lived. The sky was actually starting to darken slightly before Sebastian made note of it.

He checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Clary, have you realized that our date has lasted long enough for the sky to get dark?" He asked her.

Clary gazed at the cloudy sky, the light gray sky had now turned darker, the clouds still looming threateningly.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" She grabbed his hand and wrist as she looked at his silver watch.

His skin was soft and his hands were calloused, perhaps from lifting weights.

It was just after four o'clock in the afternoon. Clary eyes also widened as her jaw dropped.

Sebastian laughed lightly as she released his wrist nervously, another tuck of her hair.

"You make the time fly by." He complimented her, Clary blushed.

"I could say the same to you." She smiled, he mimicked her. Clary's heart sputtered.

He looked at her for a moment until he scratched the back of his head in shyness.

"Well, I really would love to see how fast time could fly, but I really need to be heading back. I promised to have dinner with my family, we have a close cousin who is in town." He explained, and as sad as she was to have to leave him, they had been on a very long coffee date.

She waved him off, "No, no, I totally understand. I have Isabelle probably waiting at the front door nearly wagging her tail in excitement." She laughed at the image in her head, a jumping, squealing girl asking a million questions.

A smile tugged on Sebastians lips, "You told your friends about our coffee date?"

Clary pulled on her hair, "I-Is that alright?" Worry washing over her. Were they not on that kind of level? Were they on _any_ level?

He put his hands up, "No, no, it's not a big deal. I just didn't think you would say anything. It's kinda nice that I'm not just blowin' up your phone, but now you talk about me. Good things, I hope."

She giggled, "I may or may not have said a few kind things about you to my friends."

He bit his lip, nervousness bubbled in her stomach again.

"Well, can I see you again?" He asked.

Another hair tuck, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot, actually."

His smile made him beam with joy.

"Can i give you a ride to your car or home or wherever?" He offered as they stood in front of the entrance of the cafe.

She waved him off, "Oh no, I walked here, I'm just a few blocks away. No biggie."

He nodded, "I'll call you, maybe make plans for our next date? I had a wonderful time." Sebastian leaned forward, Clary's heart stopping as he went around and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, her skin already filling with heat as he lingered. He smelled of expensive cologne and the cold outside. He pulled away and grabbed her hand by giving her chilled palm a squeeze. He nodded his head at her in goodbye and turned to walk away.

She watched his retreating figure as she touched her cheek, the spot where his lips touched burned and tingled as her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

* * *

 **Idk, how is the story so far? I feel like I'm not really into it and I'm afraid no one else is really, but it's still early in the story. Shit's gonna go down, but just stick with me. You're reviews are _so_ helpful, any suggestions or tips are always taken. I'll get started on the next story now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are so cute, worried that it isn't a Clace story. It's still early, you'll have to see how it ends.**

* * *

The next time Clary saw Jace wasn't until the new weekend, he had been swamped at work and didn't have much of a chance to spend time with his friends and even missed being with them for the weekend. Clary had sent him texts telling him that she'd bring him over dinner if he wanted, all the way to his office in the city if he was stuck there. He'd thank her but decline, telling her it was unnecessary for her to drive so far just to see him and that he'd go out with all of them the next weekend.

Alec had messaged him, telling him that all of them had met Clary's new guy, and suddenly, Jace became jealous. She couldn't wait for her best friend to be around to introduce her new guy to him? Jace knew it wasn't personal, but it still made him sad knowing that he was missing out so much. Jace had asked Alec about him, Alec being short and responding that he was a nice guy, apparently worked in the same building as Izzy. Jace knew Alec was a lost cause for getting dirt, so he called up the next best thing.

"I hope you're ready to get drunk tonight." Izzy's voice sang on the other end.

Jace chuckled, "I won't be drinking tonight, Izzy. Maybe tomorrow."

He heard her gasp over the phone.

"Two things: First, I'm glad that we'll be partying for two days. And second, what's got your liver damaged already?" She teased him.

"I'm assuming that since Clary's brought her new guy around that he'd be joining us at the club?" He was hopeful, wanting to know if the guy would be working or playing.

"Ahh," Izzy mused, "I forgot you haven't met him yet. And yes, he doesn't DJ on Fridays."

Jace's annoyance rose, "I'm glad you've all gotten close enough to know his work schedule without me." He grumbled.

"You've been working which gave Clary a chance to get _us_ to like him before _you_ scared him away. She needs leeway, silly." Isabelle admited. Jace's teeth gritted. He didn't like the fact that Clary had already gotten so close to someone before Jace had a chance to find out if this guy was actually a good guy or not.

"Well, if she would have waited for me to meet the guy, I wouldn't have to-" Jace was speaking fast but Izzy interrupted him faster.

"Don't." She stopped him, "He's actually a really great guy and he makes Clary smile almost as much as you and Simon do. Don't be an ass tonight, alright?"

Jace rolled his eyes, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"I can't make any promises for you, sorry." He snapped

"Then at least do it for Clary." Izzy bit back. Jace felt her virtual slap across his face as she pinpointed a sensitive spot. "You and Alec and, I'll admit, even Simon and I have scared _a lot_ of guys away for her because we were protecting her from heartbreak and she always chose _the worst_ guys. Like honestly, that girl was actually blind when it came to douchebags." Jace chuckled at the memories that played in his head, "But he's so far a really great guy, and she's a big girl. She needs to understand true heartbreak once in awhile."

"She's too delicate, she doesn't deserve that." Jace absentmindedly played with a pencil at his desk, his office was dark except for a few lights, the whole floor empty as his coworkers had called it quits for the day.

" _No one_ deserves it, but it has to happen or else we can't grow from it." Izzy's voice was endearing, but it didn't calm Jace's worries. Clary was the nicest and gentlest person he knew, doing whatever she could to help others and be there for them in any way she could.

"Just-just at least _try_ to be somewhat nice to the guy?" Isabelle pleaded.

Jace sighed and scratched the prickle of his fresh facial hair that darkend his face, five o'clock shadow made his face look tired.

"I'll lighten up, for Clary's sake. But I don't like the guy." He gave in.

He practically heard Izzy's eye roll, "You don't like anybody."

He smiled, "You're forgetting that I like myself."

"No, you _love_ yourself." Izzy mocked, causing Jace to chortle.

"I really, really do. I'll see you in a few, I need to head home and take a shower. It's been a long day." Jace concluded their conversations and they both hung up. He sighed as he put his elbows on his desk and rubbed his hands on his face and in his hair. He was exhausted and was actually excited to loosen the tie and go out. As much as he would have liked to have an early night and just crash with his friends, he needed at least a beer or two and a good hook up.

* * *

Jace's knee was bouncing as he sat in one of the club's booths, Alec and Magnus sipping at their drinks as they stared. Clary and Isabelle had been late, and it was making Jace nervous since Clary's new boy was with them. Where they late because of him? Did Clary and him get caught up tangled together? Had they even kissed? Were they already sleeping togther? Questions swirled in his head like a vortex of true doom as his fists clenched and unclenched on his leg. He stared at the entrance, his face feeling hot.

"Jesus, Jace. You actually look like you're going to pop a blood vessel. Cool it, would you?" Alec's hand touched his shoulder. Jace whirled around and rubbed his face.

"I don't know the guy, okay? Clary is a delicate, fragile human being. If he hurts her-" He started rambling.

Magnus interjected now, "If you keep acting like this, you'll be the one to hurt her _first_." Magnus's words were like a slap in his face.

He groaned and tangled his hands in his hair again, his blood rushing in his veins and the core of his body growing tempertures.

"I can't help it. I'm trying to relax, I'm just worried about her, you know?" He confessed. He was bad at hiding his emotions and he became very aware at how easy it had always been for Clary to read him. He had also been the worst liar in history, so he truly wondered how he would handle tonight.

"Go get yourself a shot or eight, take a chill pill." Magnus sat back and crossed his arms. His hair was spikey and glittered in the rainbow colored lights that danced with the people on the center floor. Jace wondered how much glitter was actually in his scalp.

He shook his head, "Lord knows that drinking would just make me into a bigger ass."

Alec laughed, knowing that he was right.

"Look, there they are." Magnus gestured to the door and then waved as he made eye contact with their friends.

Jace turned quickly and nearly melted in his seat.

Isabelle gave Jace a look as Simon held her hand and lead her to the table, but Jace ignored her as his eyes settled on his best friend.

Clary wore a dangerously short dark blue silk dress with lace sleeves that made her skin look like snow. Her hair was piled up ontop of her head and loose curls dangled around her face in the most elegent way, but showed her neck and collar bones in a way that made other men stare. Her legs looked miles long as she wore black pumps, making her legs looked toned and flawless. She looked stunning but all Jace wanted to do was wrap her in the ugliest bathrobe he could find as he noticed she was holding hands with someone.

The guy was tall, wore a shirt that matched her dress and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows as his buttons were free to give a sneak peak of his chest. Black slacks and nice loafers. Even though Jace was dressed nearly the same, he felt as though the man was overdressed compared to the rest of them.

Clary's smile beamed as her eyes met Jace as she looked to the man she held hands with and spoke something to him before she let go of his hand and started stumbling towards Jace. He didn't realize it until his body stood, but his face hurt from how big his smile was on his face.

She called his name but he could barely hear her as the music's bass boosted through the room. Clary nearly leaped into Jace's arms as he held them out to her, catching her small body as he embraced her.

It was like two puzzle pieces fitting together, her body forming against his in the most natural way as her skin felt like silk while he cradled her. He held her tight, never wanting to let go of her. They had been closer than she was to Simon, and he adored their closeness. Her perfume made her smell like roses and her loose curly locks tickled his face. He could have held her forever but she wiggled away from him, her face turning pink under her makeup. It was light, accenting her bright green eyes and as it her eyelids smoked, her cheekbones shining in the light at just the right angles.

Clary pulled away from Jace too soon as he kept her in the circle of his arms. They looked at each other like it had been years since they last saw each other rather than two weeks. She was like breath of fresh air.

"God, I missed you Clare Bear." He gave her one more last tight hug and she her body shook as she laughed.

She suddenly looked very nervous as she escaped his touch, his hands going surprisingly cold in the warm club as soon as she left.

Clary stepped close to the guy she had been holding hands with earlier, and Jace nearly forgot that he even existed until she put a hand at his back.

"Jace, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my best friend, Jace." She introduced the two, Jace's shoulders suddenly becoming stiff as Sebastian stuck his hand out to formerly introduce himself. Jace eyed it quickly before anyone noticed before he put his hand in his hard, shaking it even harder. He wanted his handshake to let Sebastian know that he wasn't playing around.

"I've heard a lot about you." Sebastian said, as if his words could make Jace feel any better about the guy.

"And I've heard very little about you." Jace didn't necessarily mean to make it an insult, but it just kind of slipped out. Sebastian made a strange face. He felt Isabelle kick him at his ankle and he bit his tongue through the stilletto pain.

"I've been working a lot, so I've missed my chance to get to know you." He corrected himself before Izzy sent him another kick. Sebastians face softened. He looked to Clary as she relaxed, a smile on her face as she telepathically thanked her best friend.

Clary and Sebastian sat down across from Jace and next to Magnus and Alec, their bodies close as Jace noticed Sebastians hand had found itself to Clary's bare knee. He blood boiled but he tried to cool it. He felt Izzy's stare but ignored it.

"So," Jace started, shifting through his thoughts to pick just the right questions to ask the Sebastian, "You work with Isabelle?"

Sebastian nodded and Clary watched him, a smile still glued to his face. Izzy had been right when she said that he made her smile as much as her friends did, Jace's heart icing a bit.

"I work in the advertising unit and DJ occasionally just to earn a few extra bucks." He explained.

Jace took his first shot, "So you need two jobs?" Clary shifted her eyes to him.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, no. Ralph Lauren is a great job, but there's nothing wrong with earning extra money on a favored hobby." Sebastian was quick, which made Jace's shoulders stiffen. Clary must have warned him about Jace.

"So, you'd say money is important?" Jace quizzed, Clary now had her whole face turned to him.

Sebastian shrugged, "It pays the bills, but it isn't the most important thing in the world."

"What's important to you."

Sebastian smiled, "Family, friends, work ethic, happiness, and now Clary." He looked at her and she broke her look at Jace to blush at him. It disgusted Jace. The guy was trying real hard to get on Jace's good side but the icing on top was covered in sugar.

"So you're in love with Clarissa now?" Jace shot. Both Sebastian and Clary looked at him in surprise, Jace saw Izzy slap a hand to her forehead.

"No offense to Clarissa, but two weeks of dating is a little quick to fall in love." He recovered well, Jace was slipping up.

Clary rubbed his arm that was still placed on her knee, reassuring him that she was not at all offended.

"So, you want to get married someday? Kids?" Jace tested.

"I'd like to get married someday, and I love kids. I'd rather take it one step at a time with Clary, let's get passed the one month mark, shall we?" He looked to Clary to ask her, but his question was clearly towards Jace.

"You're not into drugs or have been into any legal trouble?" Jace asked.

"Jace!" Clary's straw had been pulled.

Sebastian just laughed, he clearly was finding immense joy out of the bad cop questions.

"The only legal trouble I've been in was when I was eight and my friends dared me to steal a ninety-nine cent Snickers bar. I returned it and apologized later that day." Clary giggled but looked at Jace in annoyance.

Jace leaned back, slinging his one arm on the back of the booth and the other hand flat on the table. He was very skeptical, his protectiveness showed in his shoulders.

Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus had all been silent as they watched the new war unfold in front of them, their eyes darting back and forth between who spoke.

Izzy finally spoke, "Well, I'm gonna get some drinks, who wants to help?"

Magnus pulled on Alec, "We're gonna go dance. C'mon darling." Clary and Sebastian stood to let them out before Sebastian and Simon offered to help Izzy.

Clary gave Sebastian an apologetic look as he kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her, following Simon and Izzy and leaving Jace and Clary alone.

Jace felt horrible as he noticed Clary looking down at her nails, a sad look on her face.

"Clary I-" He started but didn't know what to say. He wasn't _really_ that sorry.

He was thankful she interrupted because he was caught by his own tongue.

She had a half smile on her mouth but her eyebrows were pulled down in a careless expression.

"I mean, that definitely went better than I was expecting." She shrugged. Once Jace laughed she lightened her tight shoulders.

"What were you expecting if _that_ was better?" He laughed.

She smiled and played with her fingers, "Maybe some chokeholds, a storm off or a table flip."

Jace reached for her hands as he laughed, Clary's laugh much more enchanting than the music that blasted around them.

"I'm sorry, I had to." That was the truest apology he could give to her.

She shrugged, "I know. I warned Seb before hand. I was more nervous than he was, but c'mon, he handled that well."

Jace kept her small hands in his large ones, hers warm and his feeling cold.

He shrugged, "I'll give it to him, but you know I'm not gonna let up."

She stared at him with wide eyes, "I thought that _was_ you letting up?"

He smiled, "Okay, maybe I did a little. But only because Izzy's first kick to the leg really put a dent in me, pointed heels are not a good time." Clary giggled at him and sighed.

"So, is he approvable?" She was hesitant.

Jace shook her head and she frowned, "No. He probably won't be for a _very_ long time. That is, _if_ you guys last a very long time."

She rolled her eyes, "Jace, we've been, like, officially together for only a week. Let's stop the wedding bells, please."

Jace shuddered and Clary laughed.

Her smile stayed soft on her face as he took her in. Her dress worked wonders for her little curves and made her skin look flawless, he couldn't help oggle her. Her cheeks turned red when she'd noticed his staring.

"You look stunning, Clary." He was sincere, but it hurt knowing that another guy got to see her first.

She looked away in embarrassment, her hands were still captured in his across the table, "Thank you, Jace."

He finally let go of her hands and sat back, "But, I wish you'd keep your hair down." He looked at her curly mess on top of her head, the loose curls cascading around her head looked like flowers and it looked great, but her free mane was even more glorious.

She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm, "I'll remind Isabelle to do that more often then." She smiled, he smiled at her in response.

Izzy, Simon, and Sebastian returned to the bar with a drink for Clary and Jace. Clary stood before Sebastian sat and looked at him, asking him to join her at the dance floor with her. He shifted his eyes at Jace as Jace noticed the back of Clary's dress - or more so the backless part of Clary's dress that he didn't realize even when he had hugged her. It dipped low and exposed her back, the line of her spine showing as she walked off with Sebastian in the sea of people.

Jace swallowed almost painfully and leaned toward Izzy next to him as he watched Clary disappear.

" _Please_ don't ever put her in something so revealing ever again." He begged his sister. Isabelle laughed at him before she pulled Simon to the dance floor as well, leaving Jace by himself with his beer.

Not long after, a girl came up to him, she had long blond hair and wore a small black dress that had criss cross ties in the front to expose her bosom sinfully.

"You look lonely." She cooed at him, she wore a little too much makeup as her blue eyes nearly hid behind her smokey eyes and thick lashes, but she sexy.

He smiled at her and took one last large gulp of his beer before standing, "Keep me company then?" He barely asked as he directed her to the dance floor, knowing that he'd need to go home with someone tonight to get the thoughts of Clary and Sebastian together out of his head.

* * *

 **You're guys reviews are so nice, I really appreciate it. I hope this story isn't a let down compared to Snowed, but just bear with me here, you know I won't let you down. It's nearly 1 am and I think I can slip one more chapter in tonight if I don't get distracted, but just know I'll update tomorrow as well. I can't handle my fave stories being updated every week or month, its agonizing. But I love your comments and I read them all of the time and make sure I take any of your suggestions or comments into consideration tell me what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapta**

* * *

Jace couldn't be more miserable.

Weeks continued and Sebastian was the center of attention constantly. Jace still hadn't grown to like him, but then again, he doubted he ever would. It was worse now that Clary and Sebastian had been dating for awhile and were still in their honeymoon phase. Every get together they all had, Sebastian was included. Jace was the odd wheel and it was worse knowing that Clary wasn't his pair. He was happy she was happy, truly he was, but it made him beyond annoyed that he couldn't just go over to her place to see just her without Sebastian being there or being brought up in conversation or even interrupting his time with his best friend with a phone call. He just wanted some Jace and Clary time, but he could never capture her attention long enough.

But he still made it a point to crash at her place or her crash with him. His favorite time was when they'd go to bed together or wake up together, it was innocent and all of her attention would be on just Jace. He wondered if Sebastian knew about their little sleepovers and if he was okay with that or not. Everytime Jace and Sebastian were in the same room, he'd give Jace a weird look, especially when him and Clary would focus on each other, he couldn't help that they'd fall into their own little world with just the two of them, they were best friends. Jace knew he was being needy, but the guy was always around. He felt almost left out when they'd all double date or triple date, not really sure what to do with Jace. He didn't want to find a girl to place on his arm just to join his friends, but he didn't want to feel left out all the time either.

He didn't want to mention it to Clary, but he'd brought it up with Isabelle. Izzy threatening his life if he complained to Clary, she was happy, let her be happy. He knew that the honeymoon phase would end soon and either they'd spend less time together just because of life happening, or - what Jace secretly hoped for - they'd break up. It was wrong of him, but he just wanted Clary back. Selfish, but he liked being selfish when it came to time with Clary.

Jace had been waiting for Clary at her apartment, it was a day he had off of work and he'd stayed at Clary's. Clary told him that she'd have a short day at work anyways so she'd be home in no time. He was in grey sweats that hung low on his hips and a tank top, her apartment's temperature high on the surprisingly warm winter day. He was flicking through television channels when he heard her keys in the lock as she twisted it open.

His excitement fell quickly when Clary walked in with flowers in her hands and a suited Sebastian behind her. She had a big smile on her face as she noticed Jace on the couch.

"Hey." Jace's voice was low as he greeted them, Sebastian looked unusually uncomfortable to find Jace at his girlfriends apartment alone.

"Clary smiled and dropped her keys in the dish by the front door, "Hey, Sebastian brought me flowers to work. Isn't that sweet." Clary cooed at him and he broke his look from Jace to smile at her.

"You deserve flowers all the time." Sebastian said as he kissed her cheek, Clary beamed while Jace felt sick to his stomach.

"I'm gonna put them in water real quick." She excused her self and her heels clicked against the hard wooden floor as she escaped to the kitchen.

Sebastian stayed by the door and looked at Jace.

Jace looked around and then at Sebastian in an uncomfortable manner.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Sebastian asked, some anger buried in his tone.

Jace felt suddenly joyous, "Yessir." He smiled, "Clary said it'd be a short day at work, so she told me to just wait up for her." Jace was feeling awfully comfortable in the couch as he sank deeper into its cushions.

"Hm." Was all Sebastian said as he took off his coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

Clary returned with the flowers now in a glass vase and set the arrangement on the coffee table.

She went over to the door and kicked off her shoes, "What are you watching?" She asked Jace as she grabbed Sebastians hand and pulled him to the couch, he sat close to her on the other part of the 'L' shaped sofa. Sebastians arms circling her waist as he kept her closer. Jace held back his grimace.

"Away We Go just started, I thought I'd watch it." He answered, trying not to watch the couple snuggle together and keep his eyes on the movie.

"Isn't this that movie with John Krasinski and Maya Rudolph? The one where they try to find a new home to settle into?" She asked.

Jace didn't look at her, but he noticed in the corner of his eye that she had grabbed a throw blanket that was on the back of the couch and pulled it over the two of them.

"That's the one." Jace's happiness high had sobered now as the feeling of being third wheel again settled in.

"Oh, this is such a cute movie." She commented, the sound of Sebastian kissing her made Jace's stomach twist.

Jace was annoyed throughout the first twenty minutes of the film, the sounds of their snickers and seeing them snuggle in the corner of Jace's eye made it impossible for him to focus. Plus, Sebastian's reaction to Jace having waited for Clary put him off. He seemed... jealous? No, that wasn't it, Jace thought. It was something, and it definitely made Sebastian a bit put off. Jace found joy in it, realizing that if _he_ was going to be around a lot, then Jace would be too.

Jace finally gave up watching the movie and stood up, Clary looked at him as he slipped on his shoes.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled softly at her, "Yeah, Alec wants me to pick up pizza and I'd thought I'd do it for him." He badly lied. Clary looked at him, knowing that he wasn't telling the whole truth. He _was_ going to get dinner for him and Alec, but Alec didn't actually ask him to. He just needed a reason to loosen the bolts of the tricycle.

Something glinted in Sebastians eyes as Jace excused himself from their movie night, a coy smile touching his lips subtly.

Clary looked down in embarrassment, "Oh, well, I'm glad you stuck around for a bit. Drive safe." She smiled softly, a look of sadness touched in the wrinkles of her brows.

He smiled at her, reassuring his friend, "Of course, love you." He added, Sebastians smile fading quickly.

She quirked up, "Love you." They were practically family, it wasn't odd that they said it to each other, it's what you say to people you care about.

He nodded his head at Sebastian and he didn't gesture back, but his dark eyes burned even as Clary's fingers played in his hair.

Jace shut the door behind him after he slipped on his coat, realization washing over him.

Sebastian hated Jace just as much as Jace hated Sebastian. Everytime Jace and Clary would interact, he'd get touchy and practically steal her attention. Whenever Jace was around, Sebastian always stole glances at him, a look of annoyance clear on his face. Jace now wondered if it was something he found out, or if the hatred grew over time. Jace began heading to his car parked outside of Clary's apartment, practically skipping down the steps in delight knowing that there was a mutual hatred. Sebastian _was_ jealous of Jace, or at least Jace and Clary's knitted relationship. Guys who associated with Clary usually felt the same way, but Jace couldn't help it, he wasn't going to cut off a friendship so that Clary could date some egotistical douche bag. Especially now, now that Clary and Sebastian were an actual couple for some time and that she was wrapped around his fingers so tightly that she couldn't see that Sebastian was trying to distance the two of them.

There was a reason he was always around, why he'd shown up at her work with flowers, he found any excuse to spend time with Clary just to keep her away from Jace. A broad smile was plastered on his face by the time he'd gotten in his car and started heading home. Even when he'd been stopped in traffic for a few minutes, his smile was still glued as he felt high with joy.

Jace had to stop and reevaluate, perhaps he was just going crazy and had made it all up, but he couldn't be the only one to see all the signs. But if he talked with Izzy, she'd go blabbing to Clary, and Alec was clueless to just about everything; Magnus would either think Jace was dramatic or _also_ blab, and Simon and Jace weren't close enough for him to find consolation. The signs were there, Jace couldn't have been making it up. Sebastian barely spoke to Jace all the times that they were all together, he'd never laugh when Jace cracked a joke, never sat next to him even when Clary tried to, and everytime he called, the first thing Clary would say was who she was with. He had taken the role of the overprotective guy in Clary's life, and Jace did not like that.

If Sebastian thought he was going to put distance between him and Clary, he had another thing coming. Clary and Jace were about to be the closest they'd ever been as friends, a nice way to put Sebastian in place if he was going to be in Clary's life.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I think it was alright being short. A nice realization. What do you guys think? Is Jace being paranoid or do you actually think Sebastian is trying to pull glue apart? I'm gonna head to bed now, so goodnight. And thank you for reading and keeping up with me, I hope those of you who aren't reading this tonight get excited that there are a bunch of chapters waiting for you in the morning. Then again, I'm not really sure how many of you actually read these little authors notes, I usually don't, which is bad cause I probably should. But yeah, I have to make a YouTube video tomorrow (subscribe to me, my link is in my profile bio, I make mediocre storytimes and tips. Shameful self promo lmaooo) and I'll be seeing some friends later that evening, but I'll make sure to upload something tomorrow, probably at least 2-3 chapters cause ya'll know I update multiple times a day. Considering I just wrote 8 chapters in one day LMAOOOO I need more hobbies. Leave me reviews, I read them all and turn into a giggling school girly when I recieve a new one. ILYYY**


	9. Chapter 9

**I slept in until 1:30 so I'm sorry nothing has been posted lmao**

* * *

"Well what about dinner tonight?" Sebastian asked.

Clary had been booked full for the last two weeks and only had been in contact with Sebastian over phone. He called her after she said she couldn't spend time with him for the third time. A lot of things had been happening for her the last few weeks. Work became hectic as the holidays were coming around and as the weather got worse, Aline had been telling Clary to set up a portfolio for the chance of her art work to get into an art museum in Washington D.C, all the while Isabelle had been dragging her shopping for the new year and Jace had been asking her to accompany him to some of his work events and wanting to spend some best friend time since days had been filled with work.

"You're really going to hate me." Clary said nervously.

Sebastian sighed over the phone.

"I'm sorry, I really really am, but I promised Jace that I'd go with him to one of his office parties." Clary explained, she felt horrible but she hated to be the person to bail on already set plans.

"He can't find _any_ other person to go with?" Sebastians frustration was clear through his voice.

Clary laughed once, "Well, he could, that's the problem."

Sebastian hesitated, Clary could imagine his calculated expression even over the phone.

"What does that even mean?" He asked, anger was still evident in his tone.

"He's got a few stalkers at his office that he doesn't want trying to unbuckle his pants." Clary felt awkward.

"So you're basically a stand-in girlfriend." Sebastian was not happy, Clary began to feel put off.

"No, no!" She tried calming his worries down. "It's not like that. He really just needs company, and we're best fr-"

"Best _friends_. I get it." Sebastian interrupted, he practically growled over the phone.

Clary frowned and chewed on her nail, "Look, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to see you a lot lately. I've been booked, the holidays are coming and Izzy wants to get me some new things for a new year, and-"

Sebastian interrupted, "And Jace has been taking up _all_ of your time." His words twisting and unsettling Clary as he accused.

She shook her head, "He's not the only thing taking up my time, Sebastian." Clary defended. She was beginning to think that she was arguing with a brick wall.

"But he's a big variable." He snapped.

She hesitated, his words feeling like a slap.

"I'm not going to cut him out of my life just because I've been busy with _other_ things and you choose not to accept that. As much as Jace would love it, the world does not revolve around him, and the world doesn't revolve around you. I have work to be at and I have a future with something I'm passionate about asking for me. I'm sorry you don't get that." Now Clary was the one getting frustrated, why did she feel like she had to defend herself?

"You're world revolves around him." Sebastian muttered, low enough that he thought she wouldn't hear but she definitely heard it.

Her mouth fell open, her gut twisted and her blood boiled.

"God, it's like talking to a wall. Let me know when you get that stick out of your ass. Goodbye, Sebastian." She heard Sebastian swear and call out her name but she already hung up the phone.

She threw her device in the couch and pulled at her hair, taking a deep breath to calm her anger that made her feel like she would melt into hot lava.

"You good, Fray?" Jace appeared in her front door, he was wearing a navy blue work suit and his hair was combed, some curls not sleeking back like the rest of his hair.

She waved him off, "It's nothing. Sorry, I haven't even gotten ready yet."

He shrugged, "I'm early anyways. Go on and change, I need a shot first."

She laughed, her mood immediately lifting when Jace had entered. Sebastian's words still knotted her gut but she was going to go out and have a good time with her friend. She skipped to her room to change fast, pulling a tight fitting black dress that hung just at her knees. It cut deeply to show some clevage and the shoulders of the dress were cut far outwards to expose her collar bones. She grabbed a pair of shoes that strapped around the ankles and she tired to spray some frizz control in her hair. Her makeup was already done, light brown eyeshadow and dark mascara with some powder to even out her skin tone. Clary struggled with the zipper on the back of her dress so she gave up and wallked out.

Jace whistled when he saw her, Clary's cheeks blushing as she came up to him.

"You know, as much as I approve of the very low open back, this _is_ an office party." Jace teased as she turned her back to him, the zipper coming to just above the underwear she wore, exposing the long line on her back.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Zip me up, you dog." She pulled her hair around her shoulder for an easier zip as Jace's hot hands touched her skin lightly. It made her heart jump a little, the heat in his fingers as they glided up her back smoothly tickled as she blushed. It wasn't like Jace hadn't seen that much of her before.

When he finished, she turned to him and adjusted her hair, "How do I look? Should I pull my hair back? Is the cut too much?" She asked nervously.

Jace put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her his golden eyes looking into hers, they shined as the light of the room hit them just right.

"You look stunning." He complimented.

She sighed and nodded, "Alright, well you're not helpful. Let's go before I change my mind." He laughed and followed her, grabbing her long black coat before she could and holding it open for her to slide her arms into the thick coat. Clary contemplated for a moment on whether or not she wanted her phone, but decided to grab it anyways, snatching it up and slipping it in her purse just before they left the apartment.

* * *

Clary's phone hadn't rung once the entire party, half of her wasn't surprised and the other half was disappointed. Sebastian had been a real jerk on the phone, the least she deserved was an apology. It wasn't just Jace that took up her time, it was work and art and even Izzy. Life happens, she couldn't just stop everything for Sebastian. She did feel bad though, she wanted to see him just as bad, but everything else had made plans before he did, she wasn't going to bail last minute.

Jace and Clary were in the car, Jace pulling into the parking spaces by her apartment. He shut the car off and looked at her.

"Thank you for coming with me, I really do appreciate it." He thanked.

Clary waved him off, "Does Kaelie always stare that much? And that other girl, um... Natasha?"

Jace laughed, "Unfortunately yes, but I think they were staring at you more than me."

"Yeah, only because they were throwing flaming poisonous daggers. Like, honestly, if looks could kill." Jace's laughter continued and now Clary joined him. It was so easy being around Jace, even easier than it was with Simon or Izzy, their friendship just clicked.

They sighed as their laughter calmed, "You coming up, then? Netflix just updated." Clary offered.

He smiled at her, "Of course." He got out of the car quickly as Clary gathered her purse and buttoned her coat, reaching the door as it escaped her.

Jace pulled the door open for her and held out a hand, she laughed and rolled her eyes as she took his hand. They made their way up the stairs quickly, Jace teasing her about the jokes she didn't understand at the party and Clary mocking him for the amount of embarrassing stories that his coworkers had told her.

She got to the door, "I'm sorry, but you actually threw up in the boss's garbage after he excused himself?"

He scratched the back of his head and laughed, "It was after that night that Alec thought he failed his test and we drank _a lot_."

Clary opened the door laughing, tears nearly falling from her face.

She froze when she saw Sebastian, Simon and Isabelle looking at them from the couch.

Izzy and Simon were on one side, a blanket over them as they cuddled. Sebastian sat on the other side, he was in a casual button up and jeans, his white hair messy and bags were under his eyes. The TV flashed across their pale faces as they watched Clary's face change.

"What are you doing here?" Clary asked, Sebastian had stood up and Jace closed the door behind him. He was close to her, she could feel it.

She noticed Sebastians eyes shift towards Jace, a strange look on his face when he did so. It was only a quick look, but it put her off.

"I came over to say I'm sorry. I was a real ass to you earlier." He took her hands in his and his eyes looked sad.

Clary looked around uncomfortably, having an audience wasn't the best.

"Come with me." She said to him and lead him into her room, she looked back at Izzy who smiled reassuringly and then looked at Jace just as she shut her bedroom door behind her, his eyes ablaze and his shoulders tight.

She shut the door and felt confused, what was with the two of them?

Turning on her heel, she looked at Sebastian who was now sitting on the edge of her bed, he had his elbows on his knees as his dark eyes looked at her.

"You _were_ a real ass on the phone." Clary crossed her arms, her feet were hurting but she kept her shoes on.

He looked down, "I know, that's why I came over, to apologize. Izzy let me in."

"How long have you been here? I told you I would be gone."

He shrugged, "Not long, I gave you time to enjoy yourself before I assumed you'd be home soon since it was getting late."

Clary bit her lip and pulled off her coat, tossing it on her bed. Her skin felt hot, nerves and annoyance burning her.

"You have to realize that I have things going on in life that I can't just drop." Clary stayed standing, she felt like a mother scolding her child as Sebastian stayed seated.

"I know, I just was getting anxious." He explained.

Clary frowned, "Anxious about what? What do you think I'd be doing other than work?"

He stood now, stepping up to her, she forgot how tall he was as he towered over her.

"Nothing, I just thought that there'd be something you could take out." Sebastian avoided her question and it set Clary back, but she listened to him anyways.

She shook her head, "Sebastian, I'm not the type of person to make plans and not follow through with them. I work everyday, and I've been staying late because it's the holiday season, this whole art thing has been really demanding, and I like to have my friendships balanced."

"Where do I fit in?"

She stared at him, "You fit in, but just not these last few weeks. I'm really sorry, you know I'd love to see you."

He nodded, "I'm really sorry, I won't pressure you like that."

She pulled his collar to bring his face down, the height of her heels helping some, but enough as she kissed him. His arms circled her waist as he deepened the kiss, her mouth hot on hers. The expressions that he had on his face when he looked at Jace and the expression Jace had when he'd watch her shut the the door flashed in her head like the flash of the bulb from a camera. She pulled back, and smiled at Sebastian.

"C'mon, I've hung out with Jace all day, I'm sure he'll be fine with letting me have the rest of my night to me." She reassured him, a glint of happiness and satisfaction sparked in Sebastians eyes, another tug at her gut.

She opened the door with his hand in hers back out to the living room.

Izzy and and Simon were gone as her bedroom door was shut, and Jace was nowhere to be found. Clary felt kind of sad that he had taken off without saying goodbye to her.

He squeezed her hand as he sat on the couch, Clary going to her purse to pull out her phone. Jace's name and a text illuminated on her phone.

 **Headed out, thought you'd want some alone time with Sebastian. Call me later? - Jace**

Clary smiled softly, feeling bad that for ditching him. She responded to him quickly letting him know that she would indeed call him later before she joined Sebastian on the couch, his arms circling her as she settled close to him.

* * *

 **YA'LL STOP ASKING IF THIS IS GONNA BE A CLACE STORY! It's only chapter 9, let the story progress LMAO, no I'm kidding, but it's still early in the story. I don't want things to just be, meet, kiss, happily ever after. There's got to be some transition and development to it. No rushing here. But your reviews mean the world to me, I'm getting such great feedback and I appreciate it so much. ILY I'll start the next chapter since it took me so long to post today. My bad.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday afternoon, Jace and Alec had controllers in their hands as they stared at the television screen. The sounds of gun shots and explosions in the room as they played video games. Magnus sat between the boys after they almost broke their coffee table from wrestling, their last match seeming unfair to one another as they lunged for each other. Jace hadn't seen Clary last night, but he was glad she got the chance to call him before she went to bed - alone. A small touch of joy knowing that her and Sebastian hadn't begun spending nights together.

It was midday when Clary burst through the front door, startling the three on the couch as Jace hit pause quickly.

"I got it!" Clary yelled, she held a piece of paper in her hand as she waved it around herself. Her eyes were wild and sparkled with excitement and her hair was windblown and frizzy.

Alec cocked his head, "Got in...?" He was confused as to what she meant, Jace was too.

She huffed, "I'm going to D.C!" She shut the door quickly and came over to the boys handing Jace the paper to read. It was a letter, Aline's signature elegantly scribbled at the bottom.

"Dear Ms. Fray, You have been accepted to attend the Smithsonian American Art Museum in Washington D.C. Young artists from across the world will be showing their pieces as a new exhibits called, "The New Generation". Based on the pieces of work you have submited, your work will be displayed for buyers and visitors in the exhibit. Clary this is amazing!" Jace jumped up and captured Clary in his arms. He twirled her around as she squealed with joy, Alec and Magnus smiling up at the glowing new artist. Once Jace set her down, Alec and Magnus hugged her in congratulations.

"I can't believe I'm actually going, oh my God." Clary's eyes were teary and her cheeks burned with glee.

"Oh, c'mon dear, you know you were getting it." Magnus waved his hand at her.

She blushed darker.

"When are you going?" Alec asked her. She grabbed the paper and her eyes scanned the letter.

"In two weeks I leave. I'll only be gone for three days but..." Her eyes continued to scan the page, "The hotel is paid for and I could take a plane, but honestly, D.C. is only like, a five hour drive."

"Is it just you?" Magnus questioned.

She shook her head, "No, Aline will be there but she'll have her own room." Then Clary turned to Jace and put her hand on his wrist, "Oh my God, Jace, will you come with me?" She asked him.

Jace was taken back for a second, surprised that she'd want him to instead of Sebastian. But knowing that she was asking Jace first gave his ego a boost.

"Why me?" He didn't want to say yes right away, in case she _did_ end up thinking about her own boyfriend.

"Well, I'd aske Sebastian, but I know that that's when he's leaving to see his family for the holidays. And you helped me meet Aline and pushed me to do this, it really would mean the world to me." She begged, her green eyes sparkled as the joy overcame her entire being.

He smiled and took her hands, "Of course I'll come with you." Clary squealed and hopped up and down.

"I'm going to D.C. People are going to want _my_ art! Oh my God, I could cry." She danced and the boys laughed at her.

"You know once you tell Izzy, she'll want to go out and celebrate." Alec laughed.

Clary stopped dancing but the smile stayed glued to her face, a small dimple appearing her right cheek.

"I'll buy the first round tonight, I'm a hundred percent down to celebrate. God, I'm so happy." she cheered, "I have to go tell Izzy, but I'll see you guys tonight!" She kissed each of their cheeks before she skipped out the door, her singing fading down out the door.

* * *

"To Clary!" Everyone cheered, their glasses clinking together before they all knocked their heads back as the shots were taken. Everyone making a disgusted face from the strong taste of rubbing alcohol.

The music was loud at Pandemonium and people seemed to also be celebrating as it was a busy night for the club. Izzy pulled Simon out to dance and soon Magnus and Alec joined them. Sebastians hands were touching Clary's waist the whole night, it was like he had sewn himself to her side as he glared at Jace occasionally. Jace smiled at her as she finished her actual drink before pulling Sebastian to the floor. Jace stayed at their table, seeing Clary's wild red hair blaze like sunshine through the crowd of people. He watched, noticing her speak to Sebastian while they danced.

The dirty looks shot by Sebastian had been going on for a long while, and it wasn't Jace's fault that him and Clary hadn't hung out for awhile. Granted, he was apart of the reason, but he hadn't seen Clary that much either. It was a good week to choose as work and art had taken up most of her time anyways, and then with Izzy wanting to go shopping all the time, Jace took up the last tiny bit of free time she had. Jace knew that once someone asked to make plans, Clary would stick with them. Jace felt bad though, when Clary and Sebastian had gotten in a fight, he didn't like seeing Clary upset, but the guy was being a jerk. She didn't notice that Jace had walked in earlier than she thought, he could hear some of the things he had been saying through the receiver. Jace had backed off a bit now, not wanting to hurt Clary truthfully. Especially know that he could sense Sebastian was starting to think that Clary and Jace were hooking up behind his back, he didn't think it was going to end well if they decided to break up.

Jace made his way to the bar, ordering another drink for himself. He was very lucky that they had gotten to know the owners and workers at the club, getting their drinks quicker and cheaper than everyone else. He smiled at Jordan, one of the bartenders as he made Jace's drink as soon as he asked and giving him a head nod as he did so. The kid was nice, Jace made note to get to know the guy better.

Sipping on his drink, the alcohol feeling cold down his throat but ultimately warming and buzzing his body, he leaned against one of the columns in the club. He caught quick sight of Magnus's rainbow and sparkling hair as he held Alec close. Magnus's eyes were darkened with liner and shadow but Jace could see the unsettling look on his face. Magnus seemed distracted and was staring at something other than Alec, which was unusual. Soon, Magnus caught Jace's stare, the unnerving look on his face staying as he nodded his head toward the direction he was looking.

Jace tilted his head but followed the trail.

Clary's fiery red hair finally caught trail, and he could see the frustrated look on her face. Sebastian towering over her as anger masked his face. They were fighting. Jace's shoulders tightened as he watched, Clary's arms being thrown in the air as she spoke angerily. He tried to read her lips, but the movement from the people on the dance floor that would block his sight every few seconds made it impossible. Soon, Sebastians was laughing at her, but Clary stayed made. He wasn't laughing at a joke she'd said, he was laughing _at_ her. His mouth moving fast as he pointed a hard finger in her direction. Jace wanted to go to her, his eyes shifting to Magnus as he shook his head. Jace looked at Magnus defeated, but Magnust mouthed "Wait" at him as they both looked back at the couple. Clary's mouth hung open in awe as he Sebastian continued to talk down at her. The drink in Jace's hand shook angrily as he noticed the tears start to form in Clary's eyes. She wasn't angry anymore, she was hurt. He watched as she began to look flustered as she tried to explain herself, her hands shaking as she waved them around and her eyes darting everywhere like they did when she was nervous and caught off guard.

Sebastian did not look like he cared what Clary had to say as he looked over her head. She grabbed his face and pulled it so that he would look at her. He pushed her hands away forcefully and that was it for Jace. He nearly dropped his drink as he put it on the counter and started making his way to them.

Jace's blood boiled and his hands shook when he fisted them. He watched as Sebastian swore at her and disappeared, leaving Clary with her mouth hanging open and tears now spilling over her face.

Sebastian was gone but Clary was still in the sea of people. Her pastelle pink dress that hung on her loosely made her looke like a delicate doll as she looked out to nothing in particular.

Jace's hands held her face, her tears touching his fingers as he tilted her head to look up at him.

"Clary, Clary are you alright?" Jace asked, all signs of fury were gone as only gentleness touched her.

Her green eyes were dark and skin actually felt cold.

She didn't say anything as another tear escaped and Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd and pulled her towards the exit door. He made eye contact with Jordan at the bar as Jordan caught site of Clary, nodding his head in the direction of the back door.

The cold air envelopped them but it seemed to snap Clary out of her trance. She blinked at Jace as his hands stayed on her shoulders.

"He broke up with me." She said quietly. At first Jace didn't quite hear her, the music from inside the club was still loud even outside.

"What?" Jace was speechless.

She wiped at her tears that fell as she looked down. Her lashes were long and her eyelids matched her light pink dress.

"I-I told him about going to D.C. and he asked if I was going alone and I said that I asked you to come and he didn't... like that very much." She spoke fast and her breath was shakey.

Jace wiped her tears from her face, her lashes touching the tips of his fingers.

"He-He said that he wasn't surprised that I asked you because it wasn't like I'd been choosing you over him..." She continued, her tears falling faster.

Jace knew how much Clary hated when people thought she was hooking up with Jace, and for her boyfriend to act the same way killed her.

"I haven't been much help to his accusations, I'll admit." Jace was honest, and he didn't like that he'd make them break up.

Clary shook her head, her curls tickling his hands, "No, you haven't _done_ anything. I kept telling him that I've been busy with work and this art thing and he just keeps thinking that I'm not doing any of that. He... He said..." She stuttered, afraid to continue.

Jace pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as her hands gripped the back of his shirt, her nails scratching his skin through the cotton.

He kissed her hair, she smelled of alcohol and candy, "You don't have to tell me, Clary. I'm sorry he did that." He spoke in her hair. He felt her hands grip his shirt tighter as her shoulders shook as she tried to steady her breath.

"He told me to have a good time fucking you..." The tears made the front of his shirt wet. As furious he was that Sebastian would say something so horrible to her, he couldn't help but hold her tenderly. He stroked her hair as her arms tightened around his waist. Sebastian could have blamed Jace all he wanted, but for him to put Clary into play was too much. Clary hadn't done anything wrong at all, and she was half right about being busy with work and the art project, Jace hadn't seen much of her either.

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, stopping her makeup from smudging. Jace helped her, wiping at some smudged mascara at the corner of her eye. She forced a laugh.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Jace offered, but Clary shook her head.

"No, I don't want to leave. Sebastians a jerk and we're celebrating. I just need... a really strong drink..." Clary smoothed her hair.

"Or eight." Jace lightened her mood, it helped as she smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked once more.

Clary took a deep breath, "Yes. I'll just feel worse if I lock myself in my room."

Jace looked at her sad face, clear that she was still very much heartbroken. It broke Jace's own heart seeing her as torn up as she was. He pulled her back in for one more tight hug. She gripped his shirt again, holding him tightly as he didn't want to let go. He wanted to protect her from anything else that threatened to hurt her. He shouldn't have let Clary go on that first coffee date, it was stupid. But Jace had known how much Clary wanted to meet someone and he thought maybe she should meet some people.

Clary finally pulled away and gave him one more tight smile as she turned on her heels and went back in, her hand grabbing Jaces tightly. She looked back as she pushed the door open and looked him in the eyes.

"Stay with me?" She asked.

Jace smiled at her softly, "Of course, Bear." Clary smiled and blushed, pulling him back into the dancing crowd. They passed by Izzy who gave Clary a worried look, Clary shook her head as she passed by them towards the bar. Jace pulled her close to him, her body pressing against his as she squished between him and everyone else asking for drinks. Jordan smiled at Clary and looked at Jace.

"Three shots or whatever." Jace called to him, he nodded and pulled out small shot glasses.

The back of Clary pressed tightly against Jace made him suddenly very aware of her. Jordan had said somethings to Clary and she responded, but it was too loud for him to hear. It wasn't until now that Jace had really looked at her outfit.

Another dangerously short dress that was pastel pink, it was low cut and exposed her chest forming tight around her torso with elastic. The bottom half of her dress was loose, not quite hugging her like the top half, but had slits on the side which made Clary's legs go on for miles. Her straps were thin and the zipper on her back was gold and matched her golden earrings and watch. She looked stunning, mature and sexy. Jace had always ogled Clary before, but she really looked classy in the dress. Sure it was revealing, but it was revealing in just the right ways. His heart was thumping in his chest faster than the beat of the music. Something odd twisted in his stomach.

Jordan handed them the shots and Clary took two of them quickly, her body rocking against Jace's. His heart thumped.

He took his, hoping the twist in his stomach would subside, and then asked for two more shots and two drinks. Jordan eyed the two of them but did as he was asked.

Jace could hear Clary explain that she was just trying to get drunk. Jordan laughed and handed them their extra drinks.

Jace and Clary took the shots and thanked Jordan before Clary took Jace's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

He laughed at her as she made a face at the people who bumped into her, her sassiness was rising quickly as she soon sarted to chug his drink.

"Better slow down, fiery fox." He teased her. She squinted her eyes at him as she finished her drink. Clary put her hand at his drink and put it to his lips, she tipped it for him as he drank it quickly, a smile on his face. He finished his now, and he laughed at her when she gave him a smile. She was trying to get drunk, and also trying to get Jace drunk. Jace took her glass and handed it to a passing waitress.

Clary giggled, her cheeks turning red from the alcohol digesting in her system.

She pulled at Jace and started moving her hips to the music. She laughed as Jace rolled his eyes at her, linking her fingers through his and moving his arms around her. Jace felt bad that she had been dumped tonight, and he didn't stop her from trying to distract herself from the sadness she felt. He let her guide him to the music until her back was to him and her hips swayed against his. She pulled on his hands, he circled around her as their bodies rocked.

Again, Jace was very aware of how close Clary was, how there was no space between them as they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. People closed in around him so even if she tried to step away, she couldn't. Jace gulped, a fluttering feeling in his lower stomach and his heart hitting against his ribs hard. He was confused, but blamed it on the alcohol as he felt the tips of his ears tingle and his cheeks feel hot. Clary's body felt heavy as he practically held her weight up and against him.

He hadn't realized how late it had gotten until the DJ had called out that he was playing a few more songs before the night ended.

At that point, Clary was drunk, she stumbled in her movements and Jace helped her.

His lips were at her ear, her skin hot and her hair tickling his neck.

"I should get you home, you're drunk." He said.

Clary turned and linked her arms around Jace's neck and giggled. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were pink.

"Jace Wayland," Clary lip her bit and Jace's stomach pinched, "Are you going to take advantage of me?" She giggled. Clary laughed more as he rolled his eyes.

He tucked his arm around her waist as she leaned into him, helping her outside. He caught sight of Alec and pointed at Clary letting him know that he was getting her home. Alec nodded.

The uber ride was quick as they left the club before everyone else did.

Jace basically carried Clary up the steps but he didn't mind. He felt tipsy, but was much more in control of himself than Clary was as she laughed with Jace and stumbled in her heels.

Finally in her apartment, Clary kicked off her shoes at the door, one flying to the couch and just missing a lamp.

Jace looked at her with wide eyes but couldn't hold back his laughter as she held a goofy grin.

She twirled to her room, "Jacey, Jacey, Jacey." Clary sang. Jace laughed and hung their coats up and followed her.

She was in her room, her back trying to reach for her zipper but was struggling.

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes as she nearly fell onto her bed, "Help." She whined. Jace chuckled and turned her around.

Her back was to him, and Jace pushed her hair over her shoulder and she sighed. Stomach pinching again as Jace grabbed her zipper, pulling the accessorie downward to reveal a light blue strapless corset bra. It was lacy and fit her form well. Jace gulped. He wondered why he was having such a hard time looking at Clary, it wasn't as if he'd never seen her in her underwear. Once the zipper was all the way down, Clary's straps fell off her shoulders as she shimmied her dress off. Jace's throat tightened. Clary wore a white pair of cheeky panties with a silk bow tied on the front.

Clary sighed as she fell onto her bed.

Jace's hands were sweaty.

"Come sleep." Clary cooed at Jace.

"Put some clothes on, you know you hate sleeping cold." Jace's voice cracked and he cleared it as Clary giggled.

Clary huffed, "You'll keep me warm." She sat up, steadying herself as she grabbed his button up and pulled on him. Jace losing his balance as he fell to the bed, Clary laughing at him and Jace chuckling shakily.

"You're wild." Jace poked at Clary's ribs and she laughed. Her hair was even wilder from the night, creating a fiery halo around her face.

"And you're still in your clothes. You smell like booze and cigarettes." Clary pulled on his belt and Jace's heart nearly lurched from his ribs.

He stopped her hands, his fingers tingling when he touched her. I'll change, just lay down." He kissed her hair and rolled out of bed. He quickly went to her closet and dug through the drawer where she kept his clothes, finding a pair of basket ball shorts and a T-shirt for her. He threw it at her and she laughed as she slipped in on. Unbuttoning his shirt and quickly changing into the shorts, he heard Clary giggle.

He looked at her as he fell into her bed, her hands on his chest as he pulled her in.

"What's got you so giggly?" He spoke in her hair as she nuzzled close to him.

"Sebastians mean and you're hot." Another hard heartbeat. Jace chuckled and stroked her hair.

"Sebastians mean and you're cute." He kissed her hair.

Clary giggled and her lips touched his chest. Beat.

Soon, Clary's breathing had slowed and deepened as she fell asleep. Jace's mind wandered, his skin burning where she touched him, which was nearly all of him. His heart was racing and he was restless even with the alcohol making him sleepy. He felt hot and sick, but not sick from the amount of drinks he'd had tonight. He sighed and focused on Clary's breathing. In and out. In and out. In and out. The regular pace of her sleeping calmed his wired nerves as he closed his eyes and put his face close to her hair while the waves of sleep washed over him and took him under.

* * *

 **Jesus, Jace. Calm down you horn dog. How rude of Sebastian, they're friends, not friends with benefits. It's still early in the storyyyy, so you'll have to see what's going to happen next. Just bear with me, things will develop.**


	11. Chapter 11

The loud sound of ringing pierced Clary's ears. She groaned and buried her head in her pillows, the warm body next to hers rolled in the bed and rummaged around the floor before ceasing the ringing entirely. Clary sighed as the body next to her slung it's heavy arm over her back and tucked under her as they pulled her close. Her heart thumped in her chest rather odly, but she pushed the feeling away as she rolled to face whoever snuggled.

She opened her eyes just enough that she could see Jace going back to sleep. She smiled, last night coming to her slowly as she remembered how well he took care of her. Then her heart grew sad as she remembered her fight with Sebastian.

 _"So, are you going to invite me to come or do I have to invite myself?" Sebastian had pulled Clary's arms to his neck as they swayed together._

 _Clary laughed, "I was going to invite you, but I'm actually leaving the day after your flight leaves."_

 _Sebastian frowned, "That's too bad. I would have loved to see your work and be there for you."_

 _Clary kissed his jaw, "I know, I wish you could come too."_

 _Sebastian smiled at her as he tightened his hold on her, "So then, are you flying down there?"_

 _She shook her head, "No, I'm driving, it's only five hours."_

 _Sebastian frowned, "That's a long drive by yourself."_

 _Clary opened her mouth and closed it._

 _Sebastian's frown deepened, "You're not going alone? Is Izzy going...?" He questioned._

 _Clary shook her head, "I-I actually invited Jace."_

 _Sebastian had stopped moving them and his arms were tight around her._

 _"Excuse me?" He pulled away, Clary's arms falling off of him as he gaped at her._

 _"I mean, everyone has work and-"_

 _He interrupted her, "And Jace doesn't?"_

 _She shook her head, her nerves were lit, "Actually no, he's on early break."_

 _Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Of_ course _he is."_

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" Now she was starting to furrow her brows and frowned._

 _"Don't take him." He said, his eyes darkened as his brows shadowed his iris's._

 _Clary stared at him, "I-I already asked him. I'm not just going to change my mind last minute."_

 _"I don't like it." He snapped. Clary flinched._

 _"Why? He's just going with me as a supportive friend." She defended, again, hating the fact that she always had to explain herself to Sebastian._

 _"Right,_ friend _." He rolled his eyes and his face twisted in disgust._

 _Clary crossed her arms, "What is with you? Why do you always make that face when I remind you of what Jace is in my life? He's my best friend, always has been. Would you rather I take Simon?"_

 _He threw his hands in the air, "Actually, yes, I do. Because at least I know that Simon has a girlfriend and wouldn't try sleeping with you."_

 _Clary stepped back, her mouth open._

 _"Jace wouldn't try sleeping with me, he's like my brother." She felt like she had been punched in the gut._

 _Sebastian laughed harshly, "Friends don't act the way he does."_

 _Clary shook her head as she crossed her arms tighter over her chest._

 _"Admit it Clary, he's obsessed with you. It's crystal clear. If you've slept together before, fine, but don't try dragging me into something just because you're trying to get over each other." Sebastian had a finger pointing at her, nearly tapping into her chest as he argued._

 _Clary's eyes widened, "There's nothing that's happened before, there's nothing happening no-" She snapped._

 _He cut her off, "So this little vacation you two are going on is a way to spark up something that hasn't happened before. Got it. I mean, it only makes sense since you won't sleep with me." He yelled. People had looked at them but not long as they couldn't hear them over the music. They were the only two not moving in the sea of people, rocks in a crashing ocean._

 _It was like she had been slapped, Clary's eyes stung as her eyes began to water._

 _"I'm_ sorry _?" She squinted her eyes._

 _"I get it, you don't want to sleep with me because you're too tired from Jace. Clary, you won't even touch me."_

 _Her mouth fell open, "I've never even_ had _sex! I'm a_ virgin _!" Clary was very aware of the people that shot her some looks as she announced her private life, but she was too angry to care._

 _"Like I haven't heard_ that _before." Sebastian scoffed._

 _"Are you actually accusing me of_ cheating _? On_ Jace _?" She was in true awe as Sebastian looked at her with attitude._

 _"Hard not to when the signs are all there!" He snapped._

 _Clary swallowed to hold back the tears, she was not going to let Sebastian see her cry._

 _"What the_ hell _kind of signs are there then? Please, enlighten me, because I'm_ clearly _oblivious." She bit back, anger boiling in her blood as Sebastian argued._

 _Sebastian held up a hand and started to show his counting, "He's beyond over protective over you and any guy that even looks at you," One finger, "He's always trying to take up the little free time you have so that you have no time for me," Two fingers, "he blows up your phone when we_ are _together," Three fingers, "he's always at your house when you're gone for work or lunch or whatever," Four fingers, "and you invite him to a weekend getaway without even mentioning it to me," Five fingers, "need I go on?" His fingers wiggled in her face to mock her, the tears touching the edge of her eyes as they threatened to fall._

 _"Nothing is going on! Nothing ever has! Why can't you trust me?" She snapped back, her cheeks were hot and her ears were tingling._

 _"I don't trust_ him _. You'd bend over backwards for him and it's sick. If you guys have some secret relationship, don't pull me in to be the cover up." Sebastians eyes were ablazed and his hands were fisted._

 _"I'd do the same thing for Isabelle, for Simon, for Alec or Magnus! We've grown up together, it's how we've always been! And I'm sorry that you've never had a friendship where you'd do anything for them, but that's just how it works." Clary yelled, her hands at her side and her nails digging into her palms._

 _"I do have friendships like that, but I don't sleep with them behind my girlfriends back." Sebastian snapped._

 _Clary flinched again, "I hate you." Her tongue slipped before her mind stopped her. She was so infuriated with him, so hurt that he accused her of something she'd never dream of. Her heart was shattering more and more as their argument escalated. "I haven't done_ anything _to have you not trust me."_

 _He scoffed at her, her another piece shattering._

 _"Just seeing you and Jace interact is enough evidence for me._ Everyone _can see it."_

 _Clary swallowed._

 _Sebastian shook his head, "Forget it, go on your trip with him. I'm sure you two will have a_ wonderful _time together."_

 _Clary tried not to blink, afraid that if she did, that her tears would betray her._

 _"Don't..." Clary's voice was a cracked whisper now. She wasn't even sure Sebastian could hear her._

 _"Have fun_ fucking _him, Clary. I'm sure the sex is phenomenal." He finished, sneering at her as he walked away from._

 _The tears finally spilling over her lashes as she flinched from his dig._

Clary stirred, waking up once more as Jace pulled her closer to his chest. His bare chest was hot but comforting from the cold outside of the blankets.

His breath stirred in her hair, "How are you feeling?"

Clary sighed sleepily, "Thirsty. Tired, so very tired." She answered. Jace chuckled in her hair as he peeled himself away from her. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Come back." She begged, her eyes still closed as she heard him laugh.

"I'm getting you a makeup wipe and water, I'll be back, Bear." He reassured her. Clary released him and rubbed her face, her eyelashes crusted and her pores feeling clogged from sleeping in her makeup.

Jace returned shortly, a glass of water in one hand and two towellettes in his hand, one for makeup and one to clean the remover off. She sat up and smiled at him, her eyes feeling dry as she wiped at her face. She noticed all the black and pink on the makeup wipe when she crumpled both towellettes up and shot for her garbage tin, missing completely. Jace laughed at her but she waved her hand before he went to put them in the tin.

She sipped on the water as he sat on the bed, his arm behind her as his shoulder touched hers. She drank nearly half the large glass before setting it on the floor of her side.

Clary lifted her knees to her chest and put her hands to her face.

"How are you doing?" Jace asked, and Clary knew that he wasn't asking about her physical health.

Clary's heart twisted, Sebastian's words still hurt her. The accusations would follow her all throughout her life if she stayed as close as she was with Jace. She didn't want to lose the friendship she had with Jace, it was special to her, but it hurt realizing the truth. Both her and Jace were going to have a hard time in relationships because of how close they were.

She shrugged and looked down at the blankets, not really sure what to say to him.

Not realizing, a tear had dropped from her eye as Jace pulled himself more to face her, his hands holding her face as his thumbs wiped the tears. His hands pulled her close as he kissed her forehead, the comfort he gave her truly making her feel better, but knowing that she had lost someone she truly cared about.

"I really liked him..." Her voice cracked as she sniffled.

"I know you did, I'm sorry that happened." He practically pulled her in his lap.

"I mean, but his flight was leaving the day before anyways, I couldn't invite him on the trip anyways." She sniffed, Jace smelling like sleep and a hint of the booze from last night. Jace's hand rubbed her back and his other arm held her close around her waist. She felt like a child as she sat on his lap, her legs over his and her head leaning on his shoulder.

"You deserve better." Jace comforted.

Clary pulled back and lightly hit him over the chest, he looked at her in surprise while her lashes were wet.

"You were supposed to my bodyguard, damnit. Why'd you let me go on that date with him." She teased him but also was mad that the _one_ time Jace hadn't thrown a fit turned into a bad break.

Jace gave a soft smile, still feeling bad for her. "I'll make sure to not allow _any_ more dates. We'll have to follow through with our marriage pact."

Clary's heart fluttered, weird that her insides reacted that way as she leaned on his shoulder again as Jace held her tight and gathered up her broken pieces like he had done time and time again.

* * *

 **Heart flutters? Stomach pinches? Weird feelings? OMG and you guys were getting confused if this was a Clace story. Their such cute friends right now. Still an early night, so update in the next hour or so for a new chapter. You're reviews rock, if there is anything you want to suggest to me, tell me how you feel about what's going on, I'll always take into consideration and read them. I love you're guys comments, they really touch my heart. I'll stop rambling and being all gushy and just get started on the new chapter LMAO**


	12. Chapter 12

**OOOHHH I'M ABOUT TO DIIIIIVVVEEEE IIINNN, WHOAAAHOOOOOWHAOOOOO**

* * *

"Yes, Isabelle, I packed the dresses you gave me for the gallery night. But, I think it might be a _little_ too late to turn back now since we're only an hour away from the hotel." Clary had her phone on speaker as Isabelle when through a checklist of Clary's things.

"Oh _really,_ Fray? Cause I'm looking at the little green dress you left RIGHT NOW!" Izzy screamed through the phone. Jace gave her a wide eyed look, scared that Clary would even _dare_ to leave behind something Isabelle picked for Clary.

Clary blushed and laughed, "I'm sorry! That was _way_ too short for how official these events were. I still have that dark green gown though, and I grabbed a the black gown for the night of the dinner." Clary had explained to Jace that the night they got to hotel, they'd have a formal dinner, the second night was the art gallery, and the third day was a free day for them while the fourth day was when they'd return home.

"Ugh," Izzy groaned on the other end, "Fine, but the day you get back we're celebrating _properly_ and you're wearing that little green dress." Jace noticed in the corner of his eye that Clary flinched. Izzy had meant no breakups for the night of celebration.

"Hi, Clary! Good luck! You'll do great!" Simon's voice in the distance.

Clary smiled, "Thanks Si."

"Ugh, I wish you would have invited me, who's going to do your hair?" Izzy whined.

"She knows how to do her own hair, Iz. Plus, you've taught _me_ how to use a curling iron." Jace told Izzy, the sound of Simon's laugh in the background along with Clary's in the car.

"Right, that actually makes me feel a little better." Izzy said. "Alright, I'll let you guys go."

"For our benefit our _yours?_ You _do_ have the apartment to yourself for the next three days." Jace suggested. Clary pretended to gag.

"For ours." The smile sounded in Izzy's voice, Simon's laugh in the background again, "Have fun, bye!" The phone clicked as she spoke.

Clary rolled her eyes and looked to Jace, "Great, now I'm going to have to shop for new furniture during my trip."

Jace laughed at her. The last hour of their drive went by quickly as Clary sang to the radio and Jace joined her.

They drove in the busy streets of D.C. both looking out the windows to find the hotels that passed by them as they drove.

Clary pointed ahead of them, a big white and black hotel with windows reaching to the sky for at least thirty floors.

Jace whistled as he pulled into the undercover path where people parked their cars and hotel workers carrying baggages and welcoming guests. Jace parked the car and got out and mentioned the name of which their room was held under. The worker nodded and offered to help with their bags but Jace declined, seeing as each of them only had three bags total. Jace looked in the window and nodded his head for Clary to hop out. He handed the keys to the valet and thanked him as well as slipping a twenty in his hand, Jace was always generous. He slugged one bag over his chest and carried the other one while Clary put one on her shoulder.

They followed one of the workers inside as he welcomed the two, entering into a place of true style.

The lobby itself was coated in gold, white and black. Marble flooring and tall columns where the ceilings was one big mirror. In the center of the floor was a statue of an angel holding a shield and a sword that was made of gold. There were buisness men and women sitting in some of the lounge chairs, some on their phones and others on laptops. A long white desk over to the left of them was the check in counter, Aline was standing there and waved at him.

Jace swallowed, "You're not allowed to leave me alone at all this trip." Jace mumbled to Clary, she giggled as they approached Aline. Her long black hair was twisted in a bun at her neck. Her light blue eyes looked Jace up and down as she analyzed him, Jace felt sick. Aline was a lovely woman, but she was older than him on a few years and had always been too touchy. Also didn't help that Aline had once given him piano lessons as a child when she was a teenager, it just felt strange.

"Clary! Jace! I'm so glad to see you two! Welcome to D.C." Aline greeted as she hugged Clary. Aline almost went in for a hug for Jace but he gestured to the backs and nodded his head when she sent him a smile of understanding. "Anyways, you've got a few hours to kill before the dinner. I have to be there early, but it starts at seven so be there, hm... about six-thirty. You want to talk up some of your viewers." Aline smiled at Clary.

Clary nodded, "Of course, where's your room?"

"Twenty-third floor. I got you two a much better view since I'll hardly be spending time in my room," Aline handed Clary a card key and a pamphlet, a map of the city and hotel, "You two are almost at the top, not quite the suite, but the twenty-nineth floor is nearly the same thing."

"No, no, you've done more than enough for me, Aline. I can't thank you enough for getting my art into this exhibit." Clary thanked Aline.

Aline waved her hand, "Go enjoy yourselves. I'll see you tonight, darlings." She smiled at Clary and then gave a look to Jace as she excused herself.

Jace looked to Clary, she smiled widely at him as her dimple showed.

They hurried to the elevator, both giggling with excitement as they watched the numbers go up and up. The elevator dinged and the golden doors opened to the twenty-nineth floor. Jace and Clary smiled at each other, her green eyes sparkled and her cheeks rosey from excitement. They raced down the hallway, the doors passing by them as their footsteps took up the silence of the hall. Jace still beat her to the door even with two bags on his shoulders. They were both out of breath when they reached their room. Clary beamed at him as she slid the card in between the reader, an unlocking sound as Clary pushed open the door.

Inside looked almost similarly to the lobby. It entered into a living space and a large mirror on the wall showed their reflection as they walked in. A large TV standing on a black table, a tray with drinks and snacks next to it. A black wooden table for eating by the large window opposite of the front entrance with four chairs tucked in. A black leather four cushion couch facing the Tv and a white and glass coffee table with a bouquet of flowers and a stack of magazines in front of it. The carpet was white and the walls were white with a black stripe through the center. A bar in the back corner with sample bottles of different types of drinks.

The two walked into the living space, a small chandelier hanging from the ceiling as the gazed around the room.

"Holy..." Clary couldn't finish her sentence as their mouths hung open like fish. Jace dropped the bags that were starting to hurt his shoulders. He followed Clary into the bedroom, a sight even more jaw dropping.

A large bed that could have fit three extra people was in the middle. The whole East wall was one large window that looked to the city. It wasn't nearly as tall as some of the buildings they could see, but it was still a sight. A large painting of a scene of woods with wildflowers hung above the white sheeted bed. Two nightstands on either sides of the bed, both black with gold and white lamps illuminated. A door on the opposite side of the window was open to show the bathroom and a black dresser with more flowers in the corner.

Now the bathroom had a jacuzzi bathtub and a large shower next to it, offering guests a choice of either one to bathe in. White towels and bathrobes hung on gold racks while a mirror filled the wall opposite the jacuzzi, white marble counters with two sinks and neatly folded hand towels on the counter. A folded black chair leaned against the wall with the bathrobes, and an automatic toilet in a closet sized room so that one could use the restroom while the other used the rest of the room.

Jace watched as Clary touched the edge of the bed, the blood in his veins rushing as he watched her. His skin felt hot and he shook his head.

"This is unbelievable." Clary whispered.

Jace rubbed his jaw, pushing his anxious feeling away. He was in the most luxurious hotel with his best friend and was invited to see her creations, why was he nervous?

Clary turned to Jace in excitement, her face glowing like a child on Christmas.

"Jace... can you do something with me?" She asked, his throat tightened - why had his throat tightened, he wondered.

He swallowed, "That depends on what it is?" He hoped that she didn't notice his voice sounding hoarse.

Clary went to him, grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Suddenly, Jace's heart was nearly breaking his ribs as it beat aggressively - why was his heart doing this?

He realized that Clary had kicked off her shoes and gestured him to do the same, Jace quickly followed as she stepped up on the bed and pulled him along.

She was jumping, Clary was holding his hands and jumping. Jace watched in awe as her hair flew around her and her smile shined before he started bouncing with her just to throw her a bone. They jumped for awhile until she lost her footing and fell to the bed, pulling Jace with her.

His face got hot as he hovered above her. She didn't seem affected as she laughed, their legs tangled and his weight on one side as he caged her between his arms. They were close, close enough that he could smell her cherry chapstick.

Clary sighed and put her hands on his shoulders, Jace's mouth was dry - there was no reason for his mouth to be dry, he thought.

"This is so crazy." Clary's smlie was still wide, her laugh lines deep at the corners of her mouth.

He smiled at her, looking at her sparkling green eyes. The light from outside made the color more vibrant and showed the the brown freckles in her iris's while her dark lashes framed her eyes.

Clary turned her head, looking at the clock on the nightstand.

Her eyes widened and she pushed at Jace's shoulders, "Oh, I have to start my hair." Jace rolled off of her and watched her run out to the living room.

Jace sat up on the bed, rubbing his face. His skin was hot and his nerves were on end and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like the events planned later were planned for him, they were for Clary. He had no reason to be so anxious, and especially around Clary.

Clary came back in and set one of the bags on the bed next to Jace, zipping it open and revealing most of the bag had shoes, dresses, makeup and hair products in it.

"Jesus," Jace gazed, "Isabelle could pack for war."

Clary laughed, "God, I know right." She pulled out the hair curlers and sprays and started unpacking the bag into the bathroom.

Jace watched her, watched the way she padded around the room in her jeans that were stained in paint and her sweater that was too big for her, exposing her shoulder and her collar bone. Her red hair was piled on her head, loose curls escaping as it was messily tied up. What was it that made his cheeks heat and his stomach flutter when he'd look at her. Her lashes long when seen from the side and her lips held a small smile as she set up her makeup bags. Clary felt his stare and looked at him, her eyebrow raising in question.

"Are you alright? You look sick?" She commented.

Jace hadn't realized he looked the way he felt, but he hadn't necessarily felt sick, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He waved her off and swallowed hard, his throat and mouth dry, "Just, in shock." He nearly chocked out. Clary giggled at him as she leaned close to the mirror and wiped her face.

Something was twinging in his stomach, the emotions he was feeling didn't click together as he got up and looked out the window to the city. He'd have to keep his cool for Clary this weekend, calm whatever it was that was making him so flustered.

* * *

 **Hm. What do you think? I'll get started on the next chapter, it's only 12:30, and I love reading the reviews of you guys saying how excited you are waking up to a bunch of chapters waiting for you. Which btw, I love your reviews, they are so helpful and kind, you rock. I'm rambling.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jace looked in the full body mirror as he adjusted his bowtie, the last time he wore a bowtie and a tux was his senior prom and he'd taken Clary with him as his date.

"Clary, you ready?" He called to her. He heard her scrambling around the room as she added any finishing touches for her outfit.

She stamperd out of the doors holding up her dress at her chest. It was black and strapless, long and sleek with a slit that came to just above her knee. A line of small round crystal gems around her waist and the line of the neck was in a heart shape. Clary's hair was pinned back and looked almost straight until large curls fell at her back. She had diamond stud earrings and three silver bracelets on her wrist, her shoes clapsed at her ankle and pointed at her toes. She was stunning and elegant, even though she wobbled towards Jace while holding her unzipped dress.

"Help me?" She asked as he met her in the middle, she turned so that her exposed back faced him. Again, Jace's skin was hot, his blood rushed and his heart raced. Jace was starting to become angry with his wired emotions, why was he so nervous around Clary, he wondered.

His hands shook and he had to take a deep breath as he pulled the small zipper up her back, the line of her spine matching the zipper. Her skin looked like fresh snow contrasting against the black silk. His hands lingered at the top of the zipper just before she turned and fixed her hair.

"Okay, how do I look?" She put her arms out. Jace was caught, he was speechless. Clary was truly stunning as her green eyes looked back at him, she had perfectly lined eyeliner that made her eyes look bigger, dark eyeshadow contoured her look and her eyelashes looking long.

He took a step closer to her, his hands touching at the bobbipins in her hair as he pulled them out. Her hair fell but stayed in their straightened start and large curled finish.

"I like it when your hair is down." Cracked his voice.

Clary didn't need to apply blush as her skin already did so.

He turned and held his arm out just as he grabbed her clutch purse, she smiled and hooked her arm through his as he led her to the door. They made thier way to lobby as they chatted, Jace avoided bringing up the evening as to not make her any more nervous than she was. But for a second, he wondered if _he_ was more nervous as his blood boiled.

Walking through the lobby, Jace noticed the stares toward Clary as her heels clicked on the marble floor, the diamonds she wore sparkled just as much as her eyes did as Jace made her laugh. He felt like the most envied man in the world as her arm was linked through his.

A black car was waiting for them outside, a chauffeur holding the door open for them as they thanked the driver.

In the back seat, Jace sat close to Clary, she smelled of rose perfume and mint.

"Don't be nervous, you look absolutely beautiful." Jace's mouth was dry as he spoke.

Clary breathed and blushed at his compliment, "Thank you. But I'm not as worried about my looks as I am about conversation."

Jace put his hand on her knee, the slit had pulled when she sat and exposed her pale thigh, his fingertips brushing her skin and his skin igniting.

"You're a social butterfly, and you know that'll I'll be right by your side the whole time." He squeezed her leg lightly, Clary leaning into him.

"Only because you wouldn't be caught dead alone for a second for Aline to beeline to you." Clary laughed. Her smile couldn't help but put a grin on his face and making him feel high.

"Duh." Jace joked.

Clary put her head on his shoulder, Jace soaring as she got close - what was with him, he thought.

"Thank you for coming with me, Jace. I really appreciate it." She sighed.

He kissed her temple, his lips lingering on the softness of her skin, his lips bursting into flame.

"Thank _you_ for inviting me. I wouldn't get to experience such lavish lifestyle." He chuckled. Clary looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"As if you couldn't afford this stuff anyways."

Jace laughed, "But it's much more fun when it's free, don't you agree?"

Clary laced her hand with his at it sat on her leg, he squeezed her fingers as his stomach fluttered.

"Of course I agree." She rested her head back on his shoulder, Jace resting his head on hers as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. He was so content, he never wanted to leave the car, never wanted to let go of her hand. Curiosity still stuck him as to why he felt the way he did at the moment. His chest felt like it was going to explode with happiness, his flesh tingled and his belly flipped.

The car pulled over to a large resturant, the walls made of glass to show inside of it's luxurious dining. The door opened for them and Jace gave Clary's hand a squeeze as he helped her out of the car. They thanked the driver and said he would return after their dinner and to enjoy their night.

Inside the floor was a dark red wooden floor, golden chandeliers dangled from the ceiling and a long table awaited them with large chairs lining the sides. There was a piano being played in the corner and three violinists joining the piano as the classical music filled the room.

Aline came up to them and kissed Clary on the cheek and then did the same to Jace. He was glad she kept it so professional. She wore a long red gown that showed off her cleavage, but it fit her quite well. Aline's elegance not nearly comparing to Clary's.

The night went on, Aline introducing Clary to nearly thirty different people all talking about the art exhibit for tomorrow. Jace hadn't removed his hand from her waist the whole night and Clary looked at him with eyes full of thankfulness. Anytime someone asked Clary a question about herself that she didn't know how to answer, Jace stepped in and saved her. A few men ogled her, but Jace would tighten his hold around her protectively, he didn't want to share her with anyone else in the room. Something odd pinched at his chest, it wasn't the usual type of protectiveness he felt towards her, but it was new. It was like he wanted to hold her on a pedastal and shout in the room to tell everyone that she was his. He wanted to hide her but show her off. Jace liked being envied because of Clary, got a thrill knowing that she'd be staying with him tonight and not someone else.

He watched her as she talked animatedly, her dimple showing and her cheeks pink from excitement while her eyes glowed. She was thrilled to be where she was, ecstatic to be talking about something she found so much love in. Her beauty nearly blinding him as it finally clicked in him, so obvious he could hear the clicking noise in his head.

He was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. In a sky full of stars, Clary was the shooting star that flashed brightly across the sky, his eyes no longer adjusting to see any other constellations but hers. In a blurry room, she was what cleared. While his heart beat aggresively against his ribs, it exploded in a million pieces, but her looking at him brought his pieces back together. In his fiery veins, her touch cooled him before he burst into flames. She placed individual and beautiful butterflies in his stomach when he heard her speak.

Jace was in love with Clary.

He stared at her, watched her hands move as she talked nervously but passionately. She could wear the most elegant of dresses or she could have raccoon eyes from sleeping in her makeup. Jace loved Clary. No matter if she would send him a text or speak to him in person, the butterflies flurried in him. Jace was in love with her. Making fun of him or showering him in praise. He wanted Clary. While his words failed and she spoke for him or when she'd stutter and he'd save her fallen explanations. Jace was _in love_ with Clary.

He didn't notice, but now Clary was looking up at him, the crowd around him looking at him as well.

"Right, Jace?" She asked, a look of worry on his face. He wasn't sure what she had said, but he smiled and nodded. The crowd of people smiling in response. Whatever he agreed to, it was the right decision.

Someone else began speaking and Jace patted her waist as he put his lips to her ears. His body telling him to move his lips to another destination but his will power held him back.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the lavatory." He whispered in her ear. She looked to him in fear, afraid that she wouldn't do well without him. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "You're doing wonderfully, don't stress. Two minutes." She nodded but he watched her swallow.

Jace nodded at the crowd as he excused himself. He bit his lips as his knees shook with every step, his hand that was at Clary's waist was already cold and his heart felt heavy as it begged to return to her.

He pushed through the bathroom door and nearly fell against the counter. He looked at himself in the mirror as he touched his jaw, sleeked his hair, and stared in his eyes. His hands were on the cold counter and holding him up as he lightly slapped his cheek, as if to wake him from a dream. No such luck. He was in love with Clary.

He swore quietly when he heard a flush and straightened himself up as a man with white receeding hair walk out.

He looked at Jace as he turned the faucet on to wash his hands.

"You're that gentleman with Ms. Fray, aren't you?" He asked. Jace nodded quickly, the sound of her name even made his knees weak.

The man smiled, "She's a lovely woman, keep a hold on her."

Jace opened his mouth, "Oh, no, it's not like -" Jace started, unsure of where he was really going with his sentence.

"You look at her the way I look at my wife. Don't lose that look." He nodded his head and exited the bathroom.

Jace sleeked his hair nervously, was Jace's realization that obvious, he wondered. Jace noticed that he'd been in the restroom long enough. Looking in the mirror as he straightened his tie, he took a deep breath and composed himself. His heart sputtered knowing that Clary was waiting just outside. Jace loved Clary.

He exited and spotted her right away from across the room, his face smiling instinctively even before she saw him.

His view was suddenly blocked by Aline, his vision blurred a moment before he realized that she was handing him a card.

"In case Clarissa gets caught up with meeting guests, you remember my floor." She smiled at him and tucked the card in his pocket before walking off.

Jace breathed easier when Clary came back into view, she stifled a grin on her face as she watched what unfolded.

She met him halfway and smiled up at him, "Need me to remind you of what floor she's on?" Clary teased.

Jace couldn't help but smile back, he wanted only Clary, "Please don't, I've forgotten and I'd like to keep it that way." He took her hand and brought her to where pairs had been begun to slow dance to the classical music filling the air. He twirled her around, her dress fanning slightly as she laughed and was pulled close to him. He held her hand in one and the other at her waist while her hand was on his arm. Neither of them really knew how to ballroom dance, so the just stepped back and forth.

"Are you having fun?" He asked her.

Clary's eyes shined like the chandeliers above them, "I'm having a wonderful time. So many people that talk about art, I think I've died and gone to heaven." She swooned.

Jace smiled, "Need me to pinch you in case you _are_ dreaming?"

Clary giggled and shook her head, "Never. Let me dream."

He tightened his hold on her, her head resting on his chest while they swayed.

"As long as you let me do the same." He spoke in her hair quietly, his heart sqeezing from relief that he was the one that got to hold her on her special night.

* * *

 **SEE I TOLD YOU TO BE PATIENT! JACE IS FINALLY REALIZING IT! Ya'll just wanted to rush through the story and skip all the character development. Trust me, I didn't label this story a Jace and Clary for no reason. I'm off to bed, it's after 2 am, but I hope those of you waking up to a bunch of chapters are as thrilled as I am when I get new reviews. You guys rock and I'm so happy you are enjoying this as much as I am. I wasn't really into it, but now I'm kinda feelin it now that Jace finally admits his feelings. But it's still early in the story, so don't think I'm not gonna throw some curveballs at you. I'm off, I'll write up tomorrow! ILY ILY IIILLLYYYY**


	14. Chapter 14

**I stayed in bed for a long ass time, sorry LMAO**

* * *

Jace had truly died and gone to heaven.

Clary had come out of the bathroom in a dark green bikini, the smallest of triangles covering her as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. His realization of how he felt about her made it hard for him to even look at her without wanting to cross the room and touch her, to take her in his arms and do away with her in the most sinful but lovingly of ways. Her hair was starting to poof from her straightened hair as it was twisted at the top of her head. Her makeup was still on from the dinner, but her gown was gone as she laughed at Jace.

"Come in the bath with me." She said. Jace felt his heart fall to his stomach.

"Wh-what?" He blinked, unsure of what she said was real.

She laughed at his expression, "It's a jacuzzi tub, get your swim trunks on and hangout with me." She nearly demanded. Jace was half tempted to enter the tub naked but he just nodded his head at her in silence.

He heard the bath water running and could see the steam as she smiled and turned to return to the bath.

Jace rubbed his face, he'd need to get control of his emotions, especially if he was going to be alone with the girl he loved. He listened as he heard the water splash gently as she entered the bath. Jace dressed quickly, his hands were shakey as he did so. He imagined the way her skin felt under the hot water, the way the cloth felt under his hands if he held her close, the way her lips would press against his.

He shook his head aggresively as he tied his trunks, thankful he had brought a pair with him.

There she was, her red hair twisted up and sitting against the back of the tub so she could watch him enter. She smiled at him and gestured at the bubbles that surrounded her. He noticed that she was sipping on a pink wine, a glass poured for him. Alcohol was dangerous, but he'd need something to take the edge off.

Jace laughed, "You would add bubbles."

She shrugged, "Of course." Jace swallowed as he stepped in the water, the hot liquid inviting and dangerous as his skin was already burning. He settled in across from her, it was a large tub, could have fit a party in it's cube shape.

Clary handed him his wine and he smiled, he put all his attention into not making his hand shake as they clinked their glasses, a light chime touching his ears.

"You know," He started after taking a large gulp of wine, the high temperature of his body now growing, "Bath tubs are usually used _without_ swim suits." He only half joked, his heart thumping fast as he imagined her without the thin cloth.

Clary giggled and rolled her eyes, "Jace Wayland, I know that I'm stunning, but your flirting have no affect on me." She blew bubbles in his direction.

"I think that's the first time you've actually accepted your beauty." He teased her but felt sad that she never saw how amazing she really was.

She stirred played with the bubbles absentmindedly, "That's because I'm on cloud nine tonight and this is my second glass of wine."

"Well if I get you drunk enough, my flirting very well could affect you." Again, he was only half joking. He wondered if he could at least get her to get a little touchy with him.

Clary rolled her eyes, "I mean, if you want a quick lay, you _do_ have someones spare room key."

Jace's face twisted, "Don't remind me."

Clary's laugh twinkled and made Jace's heart fly.

"I think we might have to cut our marriage pact short just so she'll leave me alone. How 'bout it?" The idea of getting down on one knee actually didn't freighten Jace. Marriage was scary to him, but he was young and wanted to sleep around while he could, he hadn't fallen for someone like he was falling for Clary. He could see it, slipping a glittering ring on her finger, her walking down in a white dress, little blond and red haired children pulling at him. He could live a life like that, live a life with Clary and love her more and more each day.

Clary's giggles pulled his vision out of focus, "I mean, we have a car, we could take a road trip to Vegas."

He smiled and shook his head, "I'd never have a Vegas wedding with you." It was nice to play pretend with Clary, talk as if they were together and as if the idea was real for the both of them. How did Clary feel about him, he wondered.

"What kind of wedding would you have with me?" She sipped on her wine, intrigued at the topic of conversation.

Jace felt high, "All big white wedding. In a big old church and a fancy reception. You'd be wearing a lacy wedding dress and looking as elegant as always. We'd play our favorite music, I'd play you songs on the piano, our friends and family telling stories about our long life together. Izzy would be crying a lot, that's clear. Magnus too."

Clary smiled at him, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were glossy as she imagined the picture that Jace saw.

"You sound like you've thought about it?" There was a strange tone in her voice that he couldn't pinpoint.

He shrugged, trying to play off his emotions, "Well, I've had to since we made our pact. _Someone's_ gotta make plans." He teased her. She blushed and looked at the bubbles.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at planning. I just kinda wing it, don't I?" She looked at him through his lashes, what he'd give to touch her cheeks. He fisted his hand under the water to stop the itch in his fingers.

"You didn't start packing until yesterday, and Izzy had to pack for you." He teased her.

Clary laughed with him as her head lolled to the side.

"Well, if we get married, I'm holding you to all of what you just said." She smiled at him sweetly.

" _When_. When we get married." He slipped up, he hadn't that much to drink, there shouldn't be a reason his words came before his thoughts did.

Clary gave a short laugh, "Oh? So I basically have no choice?"

He shook his head and then took a drink of his wine. Clary noticed how little wine he had as she reached behind her to grab the bottle. She came around the tub so she could pour more into his long glass. Jace's heart skyrocketed as she sat close to him, the water stirring around him as it felt warmer. His hands itched again to just touch her, feel her silky skin under the water.

"Are _you_ trying to get me drunk?" He accused her and she smiled at him, he could see her coverup coming off from the long evening, her lips pink and her scent of strawberries under his nose.

She set the wine bottle on the edge after filling her own glass but didn't return to her spot, settling close to Jace.

"I'm trying to get you on the same level as me. I'm on my third, you're only on your second."

"If you're trying to get me to take advantage of you, you could have just asked." He flirted, the images that played in his head made his stomach flutter.

There was look in Clary's eyes that flashed as quickly as it came, something in Jace told him to make a move, but he pushed it down, locking it in a drawer and throwing away the key.

"I'll remember that." Now she was the one that flirted, her eyes glossy and her arm came up to rest on the edge of the tub as she rested her head on her elbow to look at him.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jace needed to say something to break the fire that crackled in his belly.

She nodded, "I did. It was wonderful. I'm glad you were there to keep me calm." She giggled at herself, the moments where her tongue had been caught and Jace spoke to save her tickled at his memory.

He shrugged, "It was a pleasure. I don't think I've ever seen so many thankful looks in my life."

Clary blushed and took a drink of her wine.

"I doubt Sebastian would have been able to do that." Her voice was only a little sad, but it was still thankful.

Jace frowned, "He shouldn't be the reason for your frown." He said quietly, his hand came up from the water and touched the corner of her mouth, his fingertips prickling. Only a few inches and he could be kissing her.

"Then what should be the reason for my frown?" She asked. Was it just him or was she inching towards him?

"There should never be a frown on your beautful face." His voice was hoarse, his mind had to be playing on tricks on him, did she just look at his mouth, he thought.

They were quiet, the only thing was the soft sound of the bath bubbles popping and the faucet of the tub dripping into the water. They were still, looking at each other as their faces were inches apart.

It was taking all of Jace's strength not to close the distance, not to kiss her desperately even though his body was begging him to. But why was Clary not pulling away, he wondered. Was three glasses of wine actually enough to make her want what he did, or was it all in his head, he thought.

The shrill sound of Clary's phone ringing on the bathroom counter scared them apart, Jace shooting to one side and Clary shooting to the other. They looked at each other, just blinking until her phone ringed a second time. Clary shook her head and stood up in the tub, stumbling as she got out. Jace nearly groaned as he watched her wet half naked body leave. He scooped the water in his hands and washed his face, needing something to sober him up, and not just from the wine.

"Hello?" Clary seemed breathless as she put her phone to her ear, Jace wondered if it was from her racing to her phone or something else entirely.

She paused as the other person spoke, Jace only heard the a soft buzz of mumbles.

"Oh, hi, Izzy." She breathed, her cheeks red and Jace noticed that her knees shook as she braced her hand on the counter.

Jace stood and pointed to the bath, asking if she still wanted the water for herself. She shook her head no, her eyes wide and disoriented.

"No, no, we were just taking a bath." She said but realized how odd that sounded as Jace heard a loud noise from the phone.

He chuckled, "I-I mean, like it's a jacuzzi. Like a hot tub. Like-like a swim suit hot tub." Clary's stuttered to try to explain herself, Jace's chuckle growing into a fit of laughter as she glared at him. Why had she been so tongue tied, he wondered.

Jace pulled the drain and the water started to lower as he stepped out. He grabbed one towel and drapped it over Clary and she smiled at him tightly as he left the bathroom to change. The sound of her voice explaining their evening calmed his nerves as he quickly changed into basketball shorts and laid on the bed. The window curtains still open for him to see the city lights and white moon hanging in the sky. His arms behind his head as he settled in the big bed.

Soon Clary came out of the bathroom, still on the phone with Izzy as she gathered pajamas and smiled at Jace as she went back to the bathroom to change.

Jace calmed the nerves that sparked when she'd leave the room. It was silly of him to get anxious when she'd even go into the next room, but he loved seeing her, loved knowing that her presense was near him.

She returned, her phone in her hand instead of at her ear as she wore an oversized shirt of Jace's, his last name on the sleeves. It hung on her like a short dress and his chest squeezed as her hair started to naturlaly frizz and curl. Her makeup had been removed and her accesories were gone. She was fully natural, and her natural beauty shined though. He sighed in relief as she pulled the blanket free as she stepped in.

Even with how large the bed was, Clary still snuggled closely to Jace. He didn't protest as he wrapped his arms around her held as he pulled Clary in tight. She smelled like stawberries and hairspray, her skin still as warm as the bath water was. She sighed, her breath hot on his bare chest.

"I'm glad your here, Jace." She said quietly, the room was dark, the only source of light from the city from the window. Jace felt like the room was smaller in the darkness, even felt as though the bed had shrunken and feeling as though there was no room to move away from each other.

"I'm happy I'm here with you, Clary." He kissed her hair and she nuzzled closer.

Silence fell over them but the noises of police sirens and cars from the busy streets. It was like a lullaby, feeling like they were still at home in New York, the familiarity of holding each other helping sleep pull them under to their dreams.

* * *

 **Well, it's New Years Eve, if I haven't updated after like... 8 or 9pm, then I probably won't update until the new Year. But it's still early before I head off to celebrate so I'll more than likely post one more chapter today. Thank you all for the updates, still think it's funny how confused you guys were about who was going to be with who, like damn, let the characters develop and learn about themself lmao, I kid I kid. It won't be a short story but I can't promise how many chapters there will be because I'm just kinda making up the story as I go... if you couldn't tell(?). Like I know how I want the big things to happen, but I gotta add fluff and let the story grow so it's not so choppy and forced. Anyways, I'll stop rambling and get started on the next chapter, your reviews are so helpful, ILY**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I didn't update, and haven't all day. I'm really hungover from NYE and literally woke up like, an hour ago LMAO. My New Years was lit, and I hope everyone had a good celebration and a wonderful start to a new year. I'll get started now since I'm wide awake now hahahaa**

* * *

It was the afternoon of the art show, Clary had been up for hours as she raced around Jace getting herself ready and buzzing about how she should look. They didn't need to be at the gallery until two and it was only noon, they'd be leaving soon to be there before the doors opened. Jace watched her as she laid out a long white bag that held her gown, smacking Jace's hand as he tried to sneak a peek.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his hand.

Clary glared at him, "I'm under strict orders that you are not allowed any early peeks until I have this dress on. All that you need to know is the color and it's apart of your outfit."

Jace huffed as she looked thoughtful, grabbing the dress then and taking it with her to the bathroom. Her makeup was halfway done and her hair still wet from her shower.

"Now are you going to answer my question?" She asked him from the bathroom, he could see her clipping a hair dryer into a plug in the bathroom.

Jace blinked, he had been so mesmorized by Clary as she moved about the room in her sweatpants and cropped sweater that hung off of her shoulder to expose her collar bone and the freckles that dotted on her skin.

"What did you ask, darling?" He felt silly needing to ask her again.

She sighed, "What do I do with my hair?" She had moved to him, her hands on her hips. He grabbed her hand and pulled her between his legs as he sat on the bed and she stood nearly over him. He kept a hold of her hand and brought his other to her damp hair. Her cheeks became pink as he looked up at her, his fingers twisting around her locks like snakes. Clary gulped, Jace confused as to why she looked so nervous as he bit his lip at her. It was instinct, trying to bite back the hungry urge to pull her onto his lap and press his lips against hers.

"I like your natural hair." He said quietly, his voice feeling hoarse as his heart rose to his throat. Clary's eyes were wide and her already pink cheeks darkened.

She swallowed, the hand Jace held was started getting hot.

"Um... I-I think my natural hair is a bit too frizzy for something as classy as that dress." She stuttered and hooked her thumb to the bathroom where the white bag hung on the robe hooks.

The way Clary stared at him, her cheeks a bright red and her throat bobbing made Jace curious. Was she feeling the same way about Jace, he mused. As his heart quickened, a curious idea came to mind to test out his theory.

Jace pushed her back slightly so he could stand, his stature towering over her as she suddenly seemed very small to him. There was just the smallest of space between them, the heat of her radiating and warming his already fired body. He touched a strand that curled over her eye, she jumped slightly as he tucked it back into place. Jace's heart raced and his stomach fluttered, his heart telling him to hold her and press himself against her, but his mind trying to stay focused on his experiment. Keeping his hand at the lock of hair, twisting it's damp silkiness around as he leaned forward. Her eyes widened even more than they were and the sound of her breath sucking in quietly helped answer his theory. Jace pulled in, close to her ear, his breath shaky and his chest hurting as his heart slammed against his ribs in nervousness. Her skin not even an inch away from his lips as his heart begged him to just press his lips to the spot below her ear. But he didn't swallowing before he finally spoke, Clary's breathing shallow and her pulse at her neck thudding quickly.

"I think your natural hair in that dress is perfect." He whispered, his hand itching to tuck behind her ear and pull her to him. Jace lingered, his breath shakey as her hair stirred. Finally pulling away, he looked at her. Clary was truly stunned, her throat bobbing as she swallowed twice, her mouth slightly open and her eyes glossy. She looked as if she was expecting him to kiss her, like she wanted it and waited for it. But Jace did not as he gulped himself and stepped around her, his heart crying and his mind dazed. He went into the living room so that he could breath, hearing Clary not move for a solid minute as her mind must have been grasping around everything that just happened.

Jace's knees shook as clutched the back of the sofa, the leather in his hands feeling cold and delicate as his fingers dug into the fabric. He breathed, trying to calm his trembling heart as it nearly jumped out of his chest back to Clary. Finally, she heard her move into the bathroom quickly. He was mad at himself for testing Clary's feelings, for all he knew, she _didn't_ feel the same way about him. He felt high on the effect he had on her, though. Jace realized that he had to do something, anything to get her to at least spill any confessions. Or at least try to reveal his feelings for her without hurting either of them.

* * *

Jace couldn't stop looking at her. Clary finally mentioned that if he kept gnawing on his lip, that Jace would chew right through it as she blushed.

The dark emerald green dress looked sinful in the most classiest ways. It was silk and long as it was heart shaped around her bosom and then was a long sleeve dark green lace that stayed low on her shoulders. Dark green flowers and shapes of lace decorated her snowey skin as it still showed her long neck. It didn't have diamonds anywhere, but the silkiness clung to her like a second skin as it was loose around her hips. Another slit in the dress only high at her mid thigh, making her legs look twice as delicious as the last slit. Her shoes tied around her feet and up her ankle and stopped at mid calf, black snakes winding around her freckled skin. Her makeup dark again, but made her green eyes shine. Her red hair was a true form of fire contrasted against the emerald shades she wore. Jace couldn't help but touch the shininess of her curls as she had tamed the frizz and made her natural locks shine and fram around her face. She had taken some bobbi pins and pulled back only one side of her hair so it wasn't too much mane around her as her ear showing a line of sparkles as her earring was connected to show a constellation.

They were just entering the museum, following one of the security to where their specific exhibit was. Jace wore a dark grey suit, his button up was a dark green and the bowtie he wore also dark grey. Her arm was hooked through his like last night as they walked together, his hand over hers as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She looked at him with a thankful smile as he squeezed her hand in his. Her nails were painted black to hide all of the paint that was stuck underneath.

The sound of classical music filled the air and grew louder as they came to a seperate room aside from the showrooms of the museum, more instruments included compared to the dinner they went to. Clary looked like a child on Christmas as they walked through the hall, looking around excitedly at all of the other art sculptures and portraits that they had passed.

Finally, the security gestured the room they were entering, they both thanked him as he went back to the front.

It was a large room, the ceiling high above them and the walls all white as painted portraits and photos were hung in small clusters to show each piece of art belonged to a specific artist. There were sculptures and small pedestals with pieces of art showcased. People in elegant dresses and suits stood by their groups of art, waiters and waitresses holding trays of drinks and hor d'oeuvres roaming around, and Aline standing next to a familiar style of paintings waved them over.

"I want you to see one of my pieces." Clary squeezed his arm as she pulled him towards her gallery, Aline smiling graciously as she hugged them both. She excused herself quckly, still giving Jace a quick glance over.

Clary was the only piece of art he wanted to look at, but she released his arm and touched a black frame. He looked at her hand lightly touch the frame before noticing the actual pieces of work.

There was a painting of an old photo he recognized, the one that sat by the front of her apartment door. Another painting of Isabelle sitting on the floor and Simon laying between her legs as he looked up at her, a soft smile on her face as she gazed lovingly down at him. A smaller painting of Alec and Magnus looking like they were in the club, Magnus's glittery hair seemed to have surrounded the two as Alec's hand was placed at Magnus's chin so that they could look at each other. There was a painting of Clary's mother, Jocelyn. In the portrait, Jocelyn sat on a stool with a paint board sitting in front of her, one stroke of blue on the paint board as her mother had her face turned over her shoulder in slight shock, as if someone had taken a quick photo of Jocelyn as they caught her off guard in her natural habitat. There was a small portrait of Clary's step father, Luke, his glasses perched on his nose as he held a book close to his face, and what looked like the texture of just Jocelyn's hair as his fingers tangled in it absentmindedly. A few pieces of places, like a park in New York and what looked like an image of someone looking out the window of a plane, the clouds like the ground and bright pink as the sun sat above them.

And then there was a portrait of Jace. The name of the work was, " _Mall Concert_ ". It was him sitting at a small piano that reminded him of the piano that sat in a small mall. The memory replayed in his mind as he looked at the portrait. Clary and him had gone Christmas shopping a few years back and Jace had stopped her so that he could play something. He loved piano, and he remembered Clary leaning against the top of the piano as she watched his fingers glide across the keys effortlessly, and soon a group of bystanders had stopped to listen to him play. It wasn't a very significant event, but it was the first time he had played in a public setting like that.

The portrait showed him with his eyes closed, not needing to see where they familiar black and white piano keys were. His blond hair looking like a halo as the painting showed light shining past him, his lashes long and the lines of his face smooth and a soft smile on his lips as he found peace. He was speachless, unsure of how Clary could have created such perfect moments look like they were all natural photos.

And finally, the piece sitting in the center of it all was a self portrait, the title of it called, " _Bodyguard_ " followed by a short description of what the piece entailed, " _Because I was told to have at least one self portrait."_ , Jace chuckled knowing that she only titled it because it was the truth. It was Clary, her hair wild like a fiery man as it cascaded down her back. Her eyes soft but wide as the green in them shined in whatever light was in the portrait. Rose colored lips parted slightly as the worry lines that usually graced her face seemed to be smoothed and her cheeks were pink as dots of colored paint touched her fingers like added freckles. It looked as though she was being held by someone, strong arms with blond hairs and open palms holding her bare back and bare shoulder as her hand seemed to have been placed against whoever held her. He noticed familiar scars and freckles that seemed to match the ones that decorated Jace's skin. It didn't reveal much else of who was holding her in the portrait, but he knew who's hands held her protectively. The lines of paint on the canvas's and the details in the smallest of hairs and freckles showed how much time she had put into her creations. Jace wanted to touch it, to feel the braille like texture under his fingers.

"Clary... These are amazing." Jace's mouth hung open as he looked at each individual painting.

Clary touched her hair and looked down, "Each artist is supposed to choose a theme, mine is what I love most."

He looked at her as she had her head turned to the paintings. The way the lights touched her made her look like the most glorious angel that had ever graced his eyesight. He couldn't get enough of looking at her.

Aline had returned suddenly, but Jace didn't give her a look as she spoke to Clary.

"Clary, there's a man from the dinner that wanted to speak to you about your art." Clary's eyes sparkled with excitement as Aline pulled on her arm. Clary shot Jace a wide smile and raised her eyebrows as she excused herself from her gallery.

He watched her nearly shake with nerves as she met with the man, the same white haired tall man that Jace had met in the bathroom last night. He nodded his head at Jace, a look of familiarity as he turned his attention to Clary.

Jace kept looking at Clary's art, truly captivated by it's story telling. Jace would buy every piece if he could, but Clary wouldn't allow him. He noticed that there was a small bowl and a stack of papers with a little pencil, a sign above it explaining what it was for.

" **Please write your name and the amount you would like to donate for the piece of art you would like to purchase. Highest bid wins.** "

Jace grabbed a piece and wrote down the piece he wanted before folding it and dropping it into the glass bowl.

* * *

 **This took me so long, I started at like, 6:30 and just finished lmao, my bad. But I'll write the next chapter as soon as I post it and I won't get distracted. I really hope you all had a wonderful New Year and I hope 2017 is filled with successes and accomplishments for myself and all of you. Here's to a new year. Love you guys and thank you for all of your wonderful feedback on this story and my previous ones.**


	16. Chapter 16

**To answer** LazyLittleLlama677 **I went to Portland and partied with some friends from high school, got really drunk, watched everyone slowly pass out or have their heads in a bucket, and slept for an hour at 4 am just to drive back home in a starting snow storm to the comfort of my own bed at 6 am. I started 2017 standing on a couch with an abundance of glitter in my hair, an inflatable Burger King crown, and a bottle of vodka down my throat while everyone cheered me on. I'd say, 2017 is about to be a lit year. XD**

* * *

The guests and artists had gathered in the room as a woman in a pant suit stepped up onto a stage that was set up at one end of the room. Crew members set up a microphone and speakers while the live classical music flowed through the air, people gathering close to the stage but in groups as they chatted amongst each other. Clary stood close to Jace as they listened to another artist tell a story about one of his pieces, cracking a few jokes here and there. A staff member had come up to Clary and they boy, telling them that they should come stand by their glass bowls that were being set up on stage.

"If there are any last minute donations or requested purchase, please put them in the bowls by the artist. Thank you." The woman in the pant suit spoke into the microphone as she called the viewers to attention. There must have been almost a hundred buyers and guests, a rather large crowd for fresh faced artists. Clary caught sight of Jace, her heart had begun drumming quickly as he winked at her.

The last few days had been strange but marvelous, her emotions haywire and confusing, she blamed it on the nervousness of showing her art. It didn't explain though, why everytime Jace looked at her, her heart would feel like it was about to burst. Or when he touched her, little tingles would tickle her skin at the contact. When he'd compliment her, her knees would feel wobbly. Especially when he would get close to her, her breathing would tighten. Her body seemed to be playing tricks on her from how anxious she was about the art exhibit events.

In the line of the ten artists, Clary was the second person because of the alphabetical set up. Her fishbowl had a handful of pieces of paper with requests to buy her art. Hers was one of the more shallow of requests, but she didn't mind. In fact, it made the most sense to her since most of her pieces were painted with more portraits of her friends and family than any other type of work. Aline had told her that it she _should_ have pieces like that, to give the buyers a sense of who she was as a person and an artist, but to make sure to throw in some other works that weren't something she would give to her own friends. She had twelve pieces all together, the seven of her friends and family and the five were places and objects, one even a combonation of water colors to express her daily emotions. A few of the buyers and viewers had praised her on her collection, especially a tall man with white hair and small glasses that made small conversation with Jace in the crowd.

His name was Valentine Morgenstern, she'd known who he was the minute he'd introduce himself to her at last nights dinner. He was an art collector, one of the largest in the states. He also was notorious for getting young artists well known. He'd handed her his buisness card, telling her that she reminded him of someone he once knew long ago and that he'd seen great talent in her. He reminded her again this afternoon that she was an amazing artist and that he hoped he'd be lucky enough to purchase some of her art.

Clary watched as crew members of the event quickly join the stage as they placed last minute auctions in the bowls, Clary recieving two more.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Amatis Herondale and thank you for joining us at our New Generation exhibit." There was soft applause and Clary's heart joined in excitement, "We'd like to first, give a special thanks to the young artists to have graced us with their talents and for working hard to be chosen specifically for this event. "Another soft round of applause, Jace smiling and calming Clary's nerves but making her cheeks hot. There were two crew members reading each individual slip of paper and Clary noticed in the corner of her eye that they were placing them in order of bid, so that the Amatis didn't have to read each individual one to find the buyer of each painting. Clary's veins felt cold as the two guests whispered to each other over two slips of paper, they looked unsure of what to do, but as Clary tried to eaves drop on their confusion, the Amatis's voice overruled as she continued to thank individuals and group members.

"Our wonderful staff has layed out the winning buyers so that we don't have to read each individual slip. We'll get started with Jonathon Fairchild, a young artist from Oregon." He was the boy that Clary had just been talking to, his hair black and slicked back shined as he nodded his head in a greeting. Amatis read off of a notecard as she gave a quick explanation of the type of art that Jonathon had show cased before the crowd gave a quick applause and she went around him as she picked up the first slip of paper. It was a fast process, most of the boys art had been bought and Clary clapped along with everyone as each of his pieces were sold. The amount of money that went into each artwork truly stunned Clary, some pieces going for over thousands of dollars as Amatis asked if anyone would like to raise their price in a bidding type of process.

"Thank you, Mr. Fairchild for your work. We wish you the most successful art career." Amatis praised as he nodded his head and made his way off stage. Clary watched as he hugged an older man who looked just like him, his father perhaps is what Clary assumed.

Suddenly, Clary's nerves had wired like wild electricity as she watched Amatis come towards her. Clary felt as if she was going to faint but held her tucked her hands behind her silk dress and dug her nails into her hands to keep from shaking.

"Our next artist, Ms. Clarissa Fray from New York." The crowd applauded, Jace smiling widely as she looked at him and blushed. Mr. Morgenstern mumbling something to him as Jace seemed to blush. Clary wondered what it was that made the two suddenly so close.

Amatis flipped the next card as Clary saw the quick description of her art written in her hand writing, "Clarissa's piece is based on the moments and images she has grown to love most in her life. She shares the moments that keep her alive with you and hope you can find your own memories and moments in her art as she has done for herself." The crowd applauded again. Clary tried to share her look with the crowd but only found Jace as he stared at her, a sparkle in his golden eyes as he saw only her.

Her heart fluttered as Amatis went on, "We'll start with the center of her painting called, ' _Bodyguard_ ', a truly lovely self portrait as the descriptions seems to fit her sense of humor, ' _Because I was told to have at least one self portrait'._ " The crowd laughed, including Jace as his chipped tooth showed in his wide smile, Clary couldn't help but blush from everyone chuckling at her joke.

She swallowed as the two staff members that had organized Clary's buyers whispered in Amatis's ear, Amatis frowning in their explanation. She had the microphone down but Clary could hear her thank them as they looked at each other and stepped back where the rest of the crew stood.

"I have been informed that there has been some sort of tie with this piece." Amatis said. Clary looked at her as she finally reflected the confused faces of the staff. The crowd mumbled as they were astonished just as well.

Amatis lifted the two pieces of papers that were laid next to each other as she read them both to herself silently before she gave a soft chuckle.

"We have one bid from Mr. Morgenstern for five thousand dollars," The crowd applauded and Clary tightened her jaw before it could drop, "But..." Amatis thought about how she would phrase the other bid and the suspense grew in the room as Clary thought she saw everyone watching lean forward, "We have a bid from Mr. Jace Wayland for, and I quote, 'Any bid I will exceed for an extra thousand dollars,' end quote."

The crowd seemed to laugh at the quote, but Clary turned her head sharply to find Jace giving a smile to Clary like a child being caught trying to steal cookies out of the cookie jar. Clary's nails in her hand had loosened as her eyes widened in awe. Valentine stood next to Jace with a wide smile on his face as he chuckled.

"Well, I suppose if anyone were trying to bid over Mr. Wayland, he says he'll over bid them an extra thousand dollars... Are there any bidders?" She asked as the crowd smiled and shook their heads, not daring to out bid Jace if their attempt was defeated.

Valentine took placed a hand on Jace's shoulder and cleared his throat, turning heads and gathering attention.

"I withdraw my purchase to Mr. Wayland anyways." He smiled and squeezed Jace's shoulder, Clary's cheeks turning pink to red as she was suddenly very aware that Jace had out bidded someone as famous and rich as Valentine Morgenstern.

"Well," Amatis started, "The painting goes to you, Mr. Wayland." The audience clapped even louder than before as Clary stared, not stopping her jaw from hanging open as she watched him nod his head and say something to Mr. Morgenstern. He caught her look and shrugged, not apologetic at all as Amatis went on about her pieces.

Mr. Morgenstern had ended up winning the portrait of her mother and an diagonal image of an apartment door with snow blocking it with the city of New York being covered in a blanket of snow as one single flower had peeked out from the pile of snow blocking the door, the piece being called, ' _Snowed_ '. As happy as Clary was to have her painting of her mother bought, she was kind of hoping that she could give it to Jocelyn and Luke as a gift, but she'd be able to recreate it anyways. Most of the pieces that weren't involved with her friends had been bought, but the one with Magnus and Alec had been bought by a man named Mr. Asmodeus which striked Clary in an odd way but did not think to bother the man with her curiosity.

Through the rest of the bidding, Clary couldn't help but fail to hide her bewilderment that Jace had done whatever he could to buy her painting. If he wanted it so badly, he could have just asked.

Amatis's hand on her back pulled her away from Clary's shock, "Thank you Clarissa Fray for your work. We wish you the most successful art career." Amatis repeated as Clary nodded her head at the woman and made her way off of the stage. She looked once more to find Jace and Valentine moving to the back where her art work had been hanging, both of them talking to each other as they looked at her pieces once more.

Amatis continued as she weaved past people who gave her quiet congratulations, she thanked them quickly as she bee lined to find Jace. She stepped up to the other side of Jace as to not put herself between him and Mr. Morgenstern.

He looked at her before she fully put herself in place as the clicking of her heels caught her. He had a soft smile on his face as his golden eyes glowed at her, he held a glass of bubbling champagne and the other was in his pocket. Valentine turned a second after, a short nod of the head as he greeted her and sipped on his glass of bubbly.

"Ms. Fray, thank you again for your pieces, they are quite lovely and I am very excited to add them to my collection." He spoke to her with such poise it made her feel like a bum.

She was breathless and flustered, "Um- Thank you, Mr. Morgenstern. I really value you as an art collector."

He smiled, "New artist exhibits are my favorite, I like to be the first guest and meet the next Picasso or O'Keeffe. Before I leave you two alone, tell your mother I say 'hello'. It's been years since I've seen her."

Clary frowned, her shock transfering from Jace to him now, "Wait... That's why you bought that portrait? You know my mom?" She asked.

He chuckled, "I met her a long time ago, we went to the same college together. Anyways, wish me luck on my other purchases." He nodded his head again at Clary and turned to Jace, offering him a wink instead. Clary's jaw was open as she watched him turn and head back into the crowd, his white hair not blending in with the crowd.

She heard Jace chuckle, "Best close your mouth before you catch flies."

Clary turned to him, her brows furrowed and her blood boiling in both frustration and amazement.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She whispered harshly. Jace's smile didn't alter as he looked at her.

"I wanted that piece." He gestured with his glass toward Clary's portrait.

Clary threw her hand up, "If you wanted it so bad, I could have just made you a copy. It was hardly necessary for you to spend money on it." She stayed quiet even though she wanted desperately to make a scene, but choosing the latter was the most reasonable if she wanted to become a successful artist and return to an art exhibit like this.

He shook his head and looked at the painting, "I don't want anyone else in the world to have it."

She sighed, still frustrated, "Not even one of the countries most famous _collector,_ Valentine Morgenstern? Who you seem to be very good friends with suddenly."

Jace pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it up, "Hey, he dropped the bid."

"Only because you said you'd exceed anyones bid no matter what price they placed." Clary snapped.

Jace didn't look at her still, mesmorized by the painting as he shrugged, "He told me that he rather I have it than him anyways."

She gave a short breath through her nose, "Oh? And why's that?" The frustration Clary had calmed a little, now she was stuck in true astonishment.

Then Jace looked at her, the same glossy and foggy look he'd been giving her all weekend as his face became serious.

"He said that it should be an original, and that it practically had my name written on it anyways." Jace's voice was low and consoling.

Clary just looked at him, feeling bad that she was so annoyed with him for purchasing it.

"I think it might be my favorite image of you. And I say image because the real life you is far more captivating." He complimented her, still stunning her in silence. The strange feeling in the pit of her stomach returned as she stared at Jace. It wasn't like normal nervousness, bashfulness, or happiness that she knew, it was something else that gave her butterflies in her belly.

Jace was truly an amazing friend to have done something like this, something that no one else in the world would have done for her. She accepted defeat gracefully, happy that Mr. Morgenstern had called her art an original and even wanted Jace to have it.

Clary sighed and turned to her artwork, Amatis's voice going on and the sounds of applause coming and going as the bidding went on.

"I'm surprised that you didn't want the one of you?" Clary felt lighthearted in her defeat, but she was actually happy about it as she rested her head on his shoulder, the pins in her hair poking at her scalp.

Jace scoffed, "You know, I'm more surprised someone _else_ didn't buy it. I think it's because you kept a shirt on me."

* * *

 **So, it's almost 2 am but because I slept so weirdly from not sleeping during the night and sleeping during the day, I think I'm gonna call it a night and post tomorrow. I have a free day tomorrow, but I've gotta make a YouTube video (I make mediocre YouTube videos if you want to subscribe. Shameful/Shameless self promo) but I'll post probably a few times. Again, I slept all New Years so sorry there wasn't anything for you guys to read today, but I hope those of you who are asleep right _now_ as I'm writing this will get excited to see two new updates. Anyways, I'm off, but I'll catch you guys next time. Thanks for reading and rallying.**


	17. Chapter 17

Clary and Jace had finally had a day off to spend however they pleased, and they chose to spend it in the most lavish way possible. Clary waking up to breakfast in bed thanks to Jace ordering room service, they both stayed in the large bed eating fuit and eggs and toast until afternoon. Deciding on to tour Washington D.C. for the long afternoon. As much as Clary loved living such a life of room service, exquisite dinners, and jacuzzi bathtubs, she was actually missing her ruckity bed and her paint stained clothes. Jace's company had kept the full wave of homesickness at bay since he had felt just as at home as normal with his presence.

They had fallen asleep quickly after their free day, enjoying the night of staying in and watching movies and drinking wine. The next morning they had slept much later than planned, but they were grateful that their checkout wasn't until late afternoon as they packed up their things and said goodbye to their suit before making their way back to New York. Aline had left Clary a message on her voicemail, congratulating her on her accomplishments and wished her a wonderful break before they'd meet for class the following week, mentioning that she herself would go out to celebrate as she hoped Clary would as well since she deserved it.

Clary like Aline, she was thankful that Jace had introduced her to Clary and said that she should sign up for Aline's art class. Without her, she would have never met any of the people she got to know over the weekend. She got some of the other artist's social media so they could all stay in touch, as well as Mr. Morgenstern's buisness card and a note on the back of it. ' _You capture the beauty of life in your paintings before you realize it's truth. Keep in touch.'_ The note was curious to her, making her think about what would give Valentine a reason to write it and use those words. She felt like she was missing a big piece of a puzzle as it gnawed at her brain. She kept it a secret from Jace as she enjoyed knowing that someone as well known as Mr. Morgenstern had given her a secret message. The only problem being, she wasn't apart of the secret.

They were hardly quiet through the ride as they excitement to return home made them bubble and giggly. Clary couldn't remember the last time she was so excited to return to the creaky wood floors and slumped couch as Jace pulled into her apartment parking. She was thankful for his help as he grabbed the bags from her before she could carry them. Clary made sure to warn Isabelle that they were returning home and sent her another message letting her know that she had an hour to finish up whatever she was doing with Simon. Izzy's response was a simple winky face emoticon.

"Oh my God, you guys are finally back!" Izzy threw her hands around Clary and held her tight, the house seemed unmangled, but Clary was afraid to sit anywhere.

Izzy moved on to hug Jace tightly as she jumped up and down and demanding that they tell her about the trip.

Jace had been showing pictures on his phone that he had taken of the hotel and Clary, Izzy squealing in excitement and awe.

"Clary, you literally look like a queen, you are _slaying_." She kept swiping through the photos, realizing that Jace had taken a lot more than she initially thought. Other than the ones of Clary in her gowns, he had taken ones that Izzy had demanded Clary posed for, but there were also candids of her. A photo of of her in the bathrobe and looking out the window, another one of her curled up on the couch and sipping on wine as she laughed at whatever was playing on the television, and even one she remembered him taking as she had a mouthfull of strawberries as he made her laugh.

"You guys actually look like Chrissy Teigen and John Legend. Why aren't you two together?" Izzy absentmindedly said as she kept looking at the photos on Jace's phone. Izzy's words made Clary's stomach flip and her cheeks turn pink. Even back home, she still felt the same strange warmth in the pit of her stomach, the idea of Jace and her together seeming natural. Clary quickly pushed the thought away, reminding herself of who Jace was to her, a best friend, an unrelated brother, a companion.

"So, what was the best part?" Izzy asked. Clary couldn't quite pick one moment that was her favorite, the entire weekend was marvelous to her.

Jace chewed on a piece of candy that sat in a bowl on the dining table, "Besides seeing Clary look like a princess?" His tone suggesting he was only half kidding.

Isabelle gave him a strange look that disappeared as soon as it came, "Yes, besides that."

"I honestly don't think I can pick just _one_ thing, as corny as that sounds." Clary said honestly.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "That is really corny. C'mon, there's gotta be _something_?"

Jace swallowed the candy, "The jacuzzi tub." Clary laughed and Jace smiled as Izzy made a face.

"Yeah, you guys took a bath?" The memory of Clary stammering over the phone tickled in her mind. The overflowing amount of bubbles, the hot water feeling like a massage, the sparkling taste of the champagne, and the fluttering of her heart as she remembered Jace's closeness to her. Had it just been the liquor or had Jace been leaning in to kiss her, she mused as the images of that moment flurried her mind.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what did you do while we were gone?" Clary asked, turning the conversation before her already pink cheeks betrayed her.

"Oh, you know, just spent a lot of time with Simon." Izzy placed her hand on her cheek and drummed her fingers against her skin, a sparkling rock on her ring finger.

"Is that an engagement ring?!" Clary screeched, Jace's jaw had dropped nearly to the table as the two of them ripped her hand closer to get a better look. It had small diamonds along the band and one larger diamond that nearly blinded Clary.

Izzy laughed, "You have _no_ idea how badly I wanted to call you. But I wanted to see your expressions first." Izzy beamed as Clary touched the diamonds, mesmorized by it's beauty.

Jace squinted at it, "Damn, it fits you but... What did he do wrong to get something like _that_!" Jace joked, but Clary began to wonder the same thing as she noticed it's details and assumed that it was a high priced ring.

Izzy laughed again, "I asked him the same thing. I had to shift through my memory bank if I was supposed to be mad at him for something. But nope, he's just that perfect."

Clary was wide eyed, "Oh my God, you and Simon are getting _married_!" She yelled as her and Izzy linked arms and jumped up and down in excitement, Jace laughed at the two squealing girls.

Izzy stopped and pulled back, "You know we're going out tonight, I don't care how tired you two are. We're celebrating for me and for Clary, so we have to go twice as hard."

Clary sighed, "I can't just stay home and enjoy my bed?"

Izzy shook her head, "No, and you're wearing that dress you left behind too. You little sneak."

Jace laughed as Clary put her hands up, "I'm sorry, but there was _no_ way I was going to wear something _that_ short to the events I went to. I would have looked like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman._ " She reasoned.

Jace made a thoughtful as he must have wondered how revealing the dress actually was.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Well, Clary, go start getting ready, we're leaving in four hours."

Jace scoffed, "It only takes _you_ , Isabelle, to get ready in four hours."

Izzy gave him a mean smile as she shooed Clary away into her bedroom to shower and get ready for the night. Jace watching her as she left him alone with Izzy, his eyes glossy and his smile soft as she smiled back at him, her heart pounding in her ribs.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but it was necessary for the next chapter. I'm sleepy so I might sneak a nap in, but I'll update again, so keep a look out. Your reviews are so kind and rewarding, I can't even.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't nap.**

* * *

The girls had been late as usual as Jace, Alec, and Magnus ordered a round of shots to congratulate Simon on finally putting a ring on Izzy. Jace was glad that Simon was the one that Izzy was settling down with, he had grown to actually enjoy Simon's company. For a long time, he cared less for Simon, but once he noticed how happy he made Izzy, Jace started to get to know the kid. He'd always been in the 'group', but Jace and him never got along because of how protective they were over Clary and Izzy. Perhaps knowing how much they cared for the girls was what bonded them.

"So, Jace, did you find any dimes while in D.C?" Magnus asked him after shuddering from his shot. They reverted the conversation of Simon's fulfilling weekend to Jace's.

Jace shrugged, he hadn't mentioned to anyone of his feelings for Clary yet, afraid that they'd go blabbing to Clary before he got the chance to tell her himself.

"I mean, Aline may or may not have given me her room key, but Clary kept me pretty busy." The memory of Aline slipping the card in his pocket made him grimace.

They guys laughed, "Little birdie tells me that she came out to celebrate Clary's success here." Alec sipped on his drink as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Jace stiffened as he looked around the nightclub, "The girls better get here before Aline traps me in closet."

Magnus touched Jace's hair, "That'd be a sight to see, _you_ coming out of a closet. I'd pay big money to see that."

Alec blushed and Simon laughed as Jace wiggled his eye brows.

The familiar sound of Simon's name made all the guys look as they watched Izzy and Clary wiggle their way to them. Izzy wore a red cocktail dress that hugged her curves and made her look like a vampiress as her dark makeup matched. She waved her hand with the ring sparkling in the rainbow lights as she nearly jumped on Simon's lap, kissing him on the mouth as a smile was plastered to both of their faces. They were both incredibly happy, it was hard to miss.

Then Clary followed behind her as she slid into the booth next to Jace. He looked at her and nearly had a heart attack.

She wore a forest green dress that clung to her like a second skin as it made her skin pale and flawless. the short sleeves hung low on her shoulders as it exposed the curves of her collar bones and showed off her cleavage that her bra had given her. Her shoes laced all the way up to her knee like dark snakes and the thin chain she wore hung perfectly in the hallow of her throat. Her hair was sleek as the frizz had been controlled as it cascaded down her back. Her makeup made her green eyes pop as she blushed once Jace looked at her, his mouth hanging open like a fish out of water. He couldn't help his reaction, her dress was short and made her look like Lucifer and God had had a baby and created Clary. Her hair like fire as it laid over her freckled shoulders and her legs looking even more sinful than they usually did. Jace made a mental note that he'd have to watch his alcohol intake or else he'd end up ravishing her and ripping that dress right off of her.

"You'll catch flies if you keep that mouth hanging." She laughed as her delicate finger touched his chin to help his mouth close.

Jace chuckled nervously as he hung his arm around her shoulders, just needing to touch her, to feel her skin under his fingertips. She was as soft as she looked, smooth like satin and hot like fire. It seemed as thought Jace didn't need alcohol to feel drunk as her scent gave him a strong buzz.

It was going to be a hard night for him.

Jace hadn't realized it but Simon had disappeared and returned with a handful of shots for everyone as they celebrated.

"To Clary for her art career, and for Simon and Izzy for their engagement. Damn, I have successful friends." Magnus announced as they all clinked their glasses together and knocked their heads back as the hot liquid slid down their throats. Clary shuddered lightly under Jace's arm as he pulled her in tighter, his ribs nearly breaking as his heart pounded around the cage. He looked at her again as she wiped her mouth to catch the little drops of alcohol before they dribbled down her chin, his eyes needing to roam her once more. It would have to be his last drink of the night as his mind played suggestive ideas.

"I wanna dance." Isabelle said as she grabbed Simon's hand, her eyes meeting Jace's when she spoke. A thoughtful look as their eyes conected as she noticed Jace's stare. Her eyes slit he watched the gears turning in his head. He knew Izzy was a good reader, always spotting out things that no one else had noticed. She knew Alec was gay even before he'd realized it himself. Could Izzy really be able to see through Jace? Would she notice that the looks in his eyes were full of love and care instead of the usual ogling he'd given to any girl? He was in love with Clary, and it was the first time he had ever been in love with anyone. He didn't know how to hide it since it nearly burst out of him ever time her name would come up or he'd even think about her.

He looked away before Izzy could figure it out as he looked at Alec. But his nerves quickly buzzed as the same look on Izzy's face seemed to be mirrored on Alec's face. Was it _that_ obvious in the few moments of just looking at Clary that even someone as _blind_ as Alec could see Jace's truth. His anxiety made it hard to swallow.

Magnus poked at Jace's side and he jumped as Clary slid out of the booth and he followed. Magnus held Alec's hand as he pulled him after Izzy, Alec's thoughtful stare disappearing into the sea of people. Clary had grabbed his hand now and he looked at her as she smiled widely and pulled him into the crowd. He hoped that Clary wouldn't pull them to find the others so that Izzy and Alec wouldn't keep trying to figure him out.

Clary stopped abruptly and turned to Jace with her eyes wide and her mouth open. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her.

His heart lurched.

Her lips were at his ears so that he could hear her over the booming of the music, "Aline is here and she's staring you down like you're the last man on Earth." He could hear the smile in her voice and he pulled back to look at her. Now she had the look of gears turning.

She was devising a plan.

"You know she'll try anything to _make_ me the last man on Earth." He was actually worried, he really wasn't trying to sleep with Aline, not when his hands touched the satin of Clary's dress by her hips. The fabric was so thin that he could have torn it with the lightest flick of his wrist, the idea making his mouth salivate.

She smiled devilishly, his knees wobbled.

"I have an idea. Don't stop even when I tell you to." She said darkly as she pulled at the front of his shirt as she made her way through the crowd. Her words made his heart go into a frenzy and the blood rush in his ears. How could she say such things to him in his state.

Clary kept looking back at Aline to make sure she was following and smiled as Clary went to the wall of the club, still crowded as Clary pulled them into a small alcove that we're usually taken up by people who were too drunk as they stuck their tongues down each others throats. Jace had been guilty of using the alcove as a makeout spot, but became increasingly nervous as Clary guided them to it.

She turned then so that her back pressed against the wall, her grin menacing but enticing as she tucked her hand behind his neck and yanked him close.

His hands shook.

Her lips were at his ear as his face was buried in her hair, the pulse at her neck beat as quickly as Jace's did. His hands were hot and but his skin felt like ice.

"Touch me." She whispered in his ear, her breath hot on his ear and her words made him shudder. He didn't question it as his heart and mind actually agreed and decided to find some joy out of her request.

He swallowed as her nails scratched at his scalp, the hair on his arms standing as his hands grabbed her hips tightly and his lips found her neck. He kissed the skin just under her jaw and he thought he heard her sigh in pleasure. How long had it been since she was last touched, even as simple as a kiss, he wondered.

"She's here." She whispered, almost breathlessly as his fingers dug into the dress, the fabric feeling hot and silky as one hand found the small of her back and pressed her closer to him.

He nipped at her neck and she jumped, her fingers in his hair tightened.

" _Aline_ , oh my god. Jace stop." She giggled. He didn't stop as he licked her collar bone. It was dangerous. He felt high. His heart cooling as his fantasies had started to come to life.

Her leg lifted almost instictively as he tucked his hand that gripped her hip behind her knee so that he could push his hips into her, being careful not to show her how delighted he actually was to suck on the skin just below her ear. Did her breath catch?

"I didn't know that you and Jace were so... _close_." Aline's tone was disgusted and embarrassed, Jace became annoyed that she hadn't left them alone yet.

"You'll have to excuse Jace, it's been a long day and I _may_ have given him a few too many drinks. Oops." The last word sounded more of a squeak. His thumb massaged her thigh as she moved one hand from the back of his neck to the front of his shit as she grabbed it, her nails scratching at his exposed chest. He kissed her jaw with an open mouth, revelling in her scent and being consumed by the heat of her bones. He hoped he'd leave a hickey, leave a mark on her to tell the world that she was his.

"You two seem busy, my boyfriend is waiting for me at the bar." Aline spoke, he wasn't sure if she was still around but he actually hoped that she stayed, just so Jace wouldn't have to stop.

Clary didn't say anything else, in fact, she pulled him closer and seemed to have lengthened her neck as her breathing hitched. The hand at his shirt seemed to flaten as she hesitated. Jace didn't stop kissing her neck, scraping his teeth lightly along the lump of her throat. Was she going to push him away or leave him there? Was Aline still watching them, or had she disappeared? Jace didn't dare to sneak a peek, not risking to shatter his dream.

She pushed his chest and pulled him apart just as his lips trailed hot kisses to her cheek and to the corner of her mouth. His mind telling him to stop before he ruined everything while his heart begged him to just kiss her fully. His mind gave a smug chuckle as her hand pressed against him, a space between the two of them. At first fear twisted in his stomach as he began to apologized, but stopped as he noticed the look on Clary's face.

Eyes wide with horror and tears starting well up at the corners, her mouth open in horror as she stared across the room. Her expression frozen as Jace looked over her gaze to find her line of sight.

Sebastian stood in the perfect opening between people as his eyes stayed on the two of them, his mouth hard against a blond girl who grabbed his hair. His eyes ablazed as there was a hint of a smirk while he turned to kiss the girl deeper, the sea of people closing around him and hiding him and his new girl.

Jace looked at Clary then, a tear escaped and fell off her lashes.

"Clary..." Jace dropped her leg and tried to capture her face in his hands. She blinked as she moved away from him, fast as she ran through the crowd, "Clary!" Jace called as he took off after. His body knocking into drunk dancers as he kept his eyes on her fiery hair as she weaved in and out of the crowd. He called for her again just as she went towards the same door they went through the night of her and Sebastian's breakup. Jace was quick behind her as he caught the door just before it closed behind her.

"Clary." Jace breathed when he stopped her, her hands in her hair and a puff of smoke escaping her lips as everytime she breathed. She looked at him, heartbreak in her eyes as she wiped another escaping tear from his face.

"I want to forget, I want to forget." She whispered. Jace came to her and but his hands on either side of her face, holding her there as he stared into her eyes.

"Clary, he's not worth it. Screw him. You don't need him. I'm right here." She just stared at him as her teeth began to chatter from the cold. Jace sighed as he pulled her in his arms. He held her tight, at first she was stiff but then she melted into the familiarity of his form as her hands gripped the back of his shirt. It was last time all over again, Jace picking up her pieces as she fell apart. He'd do it a hundred times over if she needed him to, anything to stop her pain.

He held her close for a long time as songs changed. The anger he felt towards Sebastian made Jace to find him and break his jaw. Jace wasn't sure if Sebastian had done that because he saw Jace and Clary, or if he had just done it out of spite of her. It was a misunderstanding. Clary just was helping Jace get rid of Aline, it meant nothing to her and everything to Jace, and that's what made it worse.

The sound of her teeth chattering together made Jace pull away and look at her. She seemed to have calmed down, her eyes seeming numb as she looked back.

"You need a drink." He said.

The numbness in her eyes faded a little as she looked at him, "Or eight." She gave a tight smile, it killed Jace to see her like this.

He tucked his hand at her neck and kissed her forehead, lingering there as he listened to her sigh. Then he pulled back, a spark in her eyes as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the night club.

Jordan was working again and saw them, Jace order drinks and Jordan delivered right away.

Jace handed the shots to Clary as she took a deep breath, her head knocking back as she took shot after shot. Four shots of liquor down in a matter of seconds. Jace was actually impressed.

"More." She demanded, he handed her two more and she took them like champ.

He offered her one more and she declined as her face twisted in disgust. Jace took it for himself.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt again and pulled him down to her so that her lips were at his ear again. He really was worried for the health of his heart.

"Make me feel better, I know you can." She whispered, the alcohol seeming to already take effect on her lightweight form as she pulled him to the dance floor.

Jace swallowed as she put his hands on her hips as she swayed to the beat of the music.

* * *

 **I'll write the next chapter right now. Got lots of time to waste today.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Still going.**

* * *

Jace had basically carried Clary out of the club as he pushed open his bedroom door. He wasn't leaving Clary's side, especially after tonight. She was very drunk, barely being able to keep her weight up as he set her on his bed. His room neat and put away seemed colder since he had been gone for so long.

Clary giggled drunkenly, he admitted that he shouldn't have let her have so much to drink, but she was in pain. Alcohol was the only way Jace knew when it came to pain.

"Jace, you're so greeeaaat." Clary slurred, her cheeks rosey and eyes were glossy from the booze.

Jace chuckled as he grabbed her one of his T-shirts for her to sleep in. She rarely stayed at his house, mainly because as a girl, she had more things to bring with her if she was going to stay continuously.

"I try, now gimme your shoe." He knelt down as Clary lifted her leg, her heels resting on his knee.

Jace gulped as he loosened the tie around her knee. He noticed that she leaned back on her hands as she watched him lazily untie the strings from around her smooth calves. Little pink lines from the strings were left behind as he unwound the tie until her leg was finally free. He slipped her shoe off set it on the floor.

He watched her as she dropped her freed foot.

"Next one, darling." He teased her.

Jace suddenly felt enflamed as she bit her lip at him, raising her leg to not at his knee, but to his shoulder.

He tried incredibly hard not to let his eyes follow the length of her leg, but he may have slipped once or twice as her dress had inched up slightly from her elevated leg. He didn't speak, afraid his words would betray him as he began untying her other shoe, the strings like dead snakes as they fell off of her. His fingers were slow as he touched the silkiness of her leg, lingering subtly as he untied her ankle. Lifting her ankle - he noticed her dress sinch again as his heart thudded painfully - and pulled off her shoe, letting it drop with a soft thud.

Clary gave a smirk but held her bottom lip between her cheeks as he set her leg down on the wooden floor, his fingers skimming up to her knee.

Jace controlled the shake in his voice just as he spoke, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked.

Clary cocked her head, her curls falling to one side as her lip slipped from her teeth and twisted into a lazy smile.

"I have a theory." She said as Jace stood up, her eyes following him as she gazed at him through her dark lashes.

Jace swallowed, "Oh?"

Clary put her hand out so he could help her stand, he pulled her up effortlessly.

She touched one of his buttons with a finger before she turned around and piled up her hair, "Unzip me?" She asked.

Jace gulped again.

She looked over her shoulder as he grabbed the fabric with one hand and the zipper with the other, his fingers on touching her soft skin lightly as he pulled the tiny accessorie down her back. He nearly groaned as the curvature of her back became exposed. It was like cutting into a dark cake to reveal the light frosting of her skin, sweet and delicious. She wore a strapless bra that was black with light pink lace over it, and a pair of matching panties as the zipper came all the way to the top of the lace line. He bit his lip hard before he released it in case he'd start bleeding.

Clary looked up at him, still her back to him as she bit her lip and smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

He watched her slide down the shoulder straps of her dress as she peeled off the silk dress, like a snake shedding its skin. Jace was losing it as his breathing became shallow and uneven.

She let the dress fall as she stood in just her undergarments, giving Jace's heart a squeeze as she turned around to look at him. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if he actually died and if God himself let him have one last moment. Clary touched the collar of his shirt, she seemed to sway a little from her drunkeness. He didn't touch her, afraid she'd recoil and that if he did touch her, he wouldn't be able to stop there.

"About my theory..." She said quietly, keeping her eyes on Jace's Adam's apple as it bobbed.

"About your theory?" He repeated, his voice betraying him as it shook.

She bit her lip again, her cheeks darkening. He wondered how drunk she was at this moment, would she remember telling him about this theory of hers?

"I just wanted to test it, but I think I'm right." The fingers that had pulled lightly on his collar tapped at his jaw, his skin crawling.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing if you end up right?" His words came before his mind did. Was he sweating or was he cold? He couldn't tell.

She shrugged and looked in his eyes, her eyes still clouded with the buzz of alcohol.

"Depends on how someone chooses to take it."

She licked her lips. Jace's hands fisted at his side.

"How drunk are you?" He whispered, was he leaning in or was she too?

She hesitated, "Test me."

Blood boiling.

"What color were Isabelle's nails?" It was the first thought that came into his head.

She smirked, his heart sputtered.

"Trick question." She answered, Jace frowned. It wasn't a trick.

She giggled at his expression, her breath smelling of alcohol and peaches.

"White is considered a shade, not necessarily a color." She mused. Jace chuckled at her, of course she would say that, she was an artist.

He could feel the heat off of her skin as her nose skimmed his cheek, they were so close that he could practically taste her. Head and heart yelling at Jace to just kiss her, to feel the silkiness that was her bare skin. Jace wasn't stupid, he could see that she wanted it too, the only thing was, was whether it was because she was actually wanting Jace, drunk, or heartbroken over Sebastian.

The look she had on her face when she'd seen her ex, her telling him to make her feel better, the way she wanted to forget; it made it hard to figure out what the right decision was.

Their lips just barely touched, nothing but a breath against each other and lighter than a butterflies wing. It made Jace's heart leap. Her eyes on his lips and closing slowly as she breathed.

"I don't want you to regret anything." He breathed shakily, his short nails were digging into his palms as his hands trembled.

She blinked and looked at his face instead of his mouth now.

"You're scared?" She questioned, her lips so close he practically could feel her words.

He gulped, "Terrified."

She looked at him, her mouth closing as she analyzed his face.

"Maybe I'll be less if you were sober... Probably not." He said again, he could feel agony ripping him apart as he tried declining her. He wanted to kiss her with truth and with her mind clear. He didn't want to be her rebound. He would pick up her pieces for her, but he would never numb her pain. Jace wanted the memory to burn in her mind, not feel like a dream when she'd wake from her inebriated state.

She stared at him as she thought about her next move, Jace's heart was now the one that was shattering.

"I hope my theory is right." She finally said as she looked away and grabbed the shirt he had given her to sleep in and stepped around his bed. Jace let out a breath he had been holding, not realizing how much his lungs ached from holding his air. Knees wobbly, he quickly peeled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes as Clary had pulled the covers free and settled into bed. He clicked off the light and unbuckled his pants quickly, hands shaking and skin feeling like ice as she watched him in the dark. He felt horrid as she looked at him with sad eyes, but he wondered if she was sad from Sebastian or Jace's rejection.

He nearly fell into the bed - maybe he had dranken too much - as he watched Clary watch him. There was a space between them and it bothered Jace. Reaching across the space, his fingers touched the corner of her lip, lifting it so that it looked like she would smile. It worked as she gave a short laugh through her nose and closed the distance as she snuggled close to him. Like a breath of fresh air, Jace breathed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. Her hands were on his bare chest as she drew circles over his ribs sleepily, his hands stroking her hair as her breathing deepened. Soon, the cirlces she drew stopped as sleep took her under. He kissed her hair and breathed her in, peaches and booze.

Lips in her hair as she slept, he whispered to her quiet enough so that it wouldn't wake her, "I love you, Clary."

* * *

 **LMAO YA'LL PROBABLY HATE ME CAUSE I KEEP ON GETTING THEM CLOSER AND CLOSER AND _CLOSER_ BUT NOPE! I AIN'T EVEN SORRY.**


	20. Chapter 20

The wamth beside Clary had left for a minute as she heard footsteps around the room and the sound of something heavy being set at the night stand beside her head. She opened her eyes slightly as the warmth returned and wrapped itself around her, a sighing as it held her like a child holds a teddy bear. The room she was in was cool as she snuggled back to the heat that envelopped her.

"There's a glass of water and Ibuprofen on the nightstand. Take it go back to sleep." Jace instructed Clary. She groaned and rolled away from Jace, blindly finding the pills and glass on the nightstand with her eyes closed. Jace chuckled as she knocked the pills back and chugged the water as if it resurrected her. She set the glass back down and rolled back to Jace, his arms open and ready for her return as she snuggled closer to him, letting sleep take her back as he rubbed her back.

* * *

The smell of eggs wafted to Clary's nose as she rolled in the bed, Jace's warmth gone as she buried her head in his pillows, his scent against his sheets welcoming her.

"Goodmorning, Sleeping Beauty." Jace's voice sang to her as he entered his room, the eggs and toast smell stronger as he brought her breakfast. Clary groaned and rolled so that one eye could open as she noticed he was still without a shirt and his grey sweatpants hung low to reveal the 'V' of his hips. He placed a plate with steaming breakfast by her head. She moved so she was on her back as she rubbed under her eyes. Jace went around the bed to sit on the side he had slept on, the mattress bouncing slightly as he plopped down.

Clary sighed as she looked at him. The events from last night slowly came to her like a loading video. She remembered celebrating, seeing Aline, Jace's lips on her neck still even when she had left. The burning feeling she felt as his teeth grazed her skin and his lips hot and wet as he sucked at her jaw had made her feel high, revelling in it as her stomach fluttered and her pulse shook. It was terrifying how much she enjoyed Jace's hands on her thigh and how she could feel every line of his body against hers. The alcohol in her system gave her a sense of confidence and riskiness that electrified in her as Jace's lips nearly touched hers until she noticed a familiar pair of eyes catching her attention. Sebastian as he stared at her, Sebastian as he kissed a new pair of lips as he gave her a wicked smile that tore her apart. The memory of pushing Jace away and running, the ache in her feet as she stumbled through the crowd of people. Jace wiping at her tears, getting her shots so that she'd forget, and her asking him to help her feel better.

Then watching him untie her shoes, the most glorious of scenes she'd ever watched in her life. The way his eyes looked hungry but hesitant, nervous but excited when she'd caught him sneaking a peek at her raised dress. She almost spilled her thoughts, letting her thoughts run her mouth as she tested her theory.

Did Jace love her?

The looks in his eyes, the way he touched her, the shakiness of his breathing when she'd look back at him or stood too close to him, it was all checked off her list to confirm her theory. Izzy had asked if anything had happened between them while they were away for the weekend, and when Clary had declined and asked why, she just said that something was different about Jace in the way he acted around Clary. Izzy had said it reminded her a lot of the way Alec and Magnus looked at each other before they both admitted they had feelings for each other. Izzy finished saying that it was silly that that's what it made her think of, but it didn't seem so silly to Clary.

Even in her drunk stupor, the idea of Jace's smooth hot lips on anywhere besides her neck made her skin tingle in the most delicious of ways. But his rejection told her otherwise. Although, the nagging feeling in the back of her head wouldn't leave her as she argued with herself; did he reject her because he didn't want her that way, or because she was drunk?

Jace hung some of his scrambled eggs over her mouth as she smiled and opened, taking the bite as her mouth filled with saliva from the salt and pepper taste.

"You're too good to me." She said after swallowing her bite. She sat up and grabbed her plate as she snuggled close to his side, resting her head on his shoulder while they ate.

Jace chuckled, "You deserve to be treated. How's your hangover?" He asked her.

She took a bite, "It's fine, I'm glad you made me take that Ibuprofen earlier."

Jace hesitated even after he had finished swallowing his bite.

"You remember much of... last night?" His eyes looked to her side as he filled his mouth with another bite quickly.

Clary took a bite to give her a moment to think. Should she tell him the truth? Remind him that she knew about what she _almost_ spilled? She was terrified of the feelings that Jace made her feel last night, confused of what she felt for him. Clearly the way she looked at him and wanted him, it was something other than friendship, but did she _love_ him?

"For the most part," She said quietly, deciding to test Jace again, "Did I do anything stupid?" She asked.

Jace didn't look at her yet, keeping his eyes at his plate of food, "No, not at all."

Clary frowned and looked at him, "I really didn't do _anything_ embarrassing last night?" She asked again, making sure that she was phrasing her words correctly. Did Jace not remember last night himself? Was he just being nice? Or did he really not think their little moment wasn't a big deal?

He shook his head, "You know I'm a bad liar. You didn't do _anything_ wrong last night." He finally looked her in the eyes to prove how honest he was being. Was it just Clary, or did she hear a double meaning in his words?

Her emotions were messing with her, causing a spiraling tornado of feelings and thoughts.

She looked at him, looking for any sign of betrayal in his eyes. But of course, he was as honest as ever.

"Swear _nothing_ you thought was regretable?" She was quiet, testing him once last time as her heart thudded in her chest.

His hand came up as he tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, his eyes looked sad but thoughtful. She was dying to know what was going on inside his head.

His fingers lingered as he touched the line of her jaw, his eyes tracing every line of her face.

"I _swear_." His voice was horse as he spoke quietly.

Clary gulped as he gave her a soft smile and took her empty plate from her hands and left the bed to put the dirty dishes away.

She watched him as she tried to calm her racing heart.

* * *

Jace had taken her home after breakfast, excusing himself from spending the day with her as he needed to run some errands and asked if he could see her later. She agreed before she left and made her way up to her apartment. She leaned against the door as she closed it, taking a deep breath as her mind felt chaotic. She put her face in her hands, trying to calm the blowing winds that stirred her thoughts.

"You look like you're still drunk." Izzy came around the corner from the kitchen, Clary jumping from Izzy startling her,

Izzy gave an apologetic look, "No, no, just a little... overwhelmed?" Clary had to question her own emotion.

Izzy sipped on a cup of coffee, "Did you and Jace sleep together?"

Clary chocked and stared at her. How Izzy just came out and said anything that came to mind really stunned Clary.

"Wh-what are you-What do you mean? We sleep together all the time," It dawned on Clary that Izzy handn't meant innocent sleepovers and she corrected herself quickly, "I-I mean, not anything out of the ordinary."

Izzy's eyes widened, "Clarissa, if you and Jace hooked up, you better tell me right now."

Clary shot her hands up, "Izzy we haven't hooked up."

"You say that as if it hasn't happened _yet_."

Izzy was standing now, the cup of coffee being placed on the coffee table.

Clary shook her head, "It does not sound like that." She defended.

Izzy crossed her arms and shifted her hips, "Clary, what is up with you? I saw you two at Pandemonium."

Clary gulped, "What did you see... exactly...?" She hesitated.

Izzy squinted, "Oh you know, a little bit of dancing, a few shots, _Jace sucking on your neck like a leech!_ " Izzy pointed her finger at Clary. Izzy's expression wasn't mad, it actually was somewhat elated.

Clary opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, "We-There's a reason for that. Aline wouldn't leave him alone so we made it seem like _we_ were getting together." She spoke fast and nervously.

Izzy shifted her weight again and moved her hair back, "I get that, I really do," She seemed like it wasn't a problem. Until she gave her a wicked smile, "But that doesn't explain why you two kept going _after_ Aline left the club!" She snapped.

Clary was caught again. It didn't explain.

"And you saw Sebastian and ran out, got drunk to numb the pain." Izzy continued as she waved the rest of the night off as she spoke as quick as a famous rapper, "But then you were practically pulling Jace's clothes off as he took you home with _the biggest_ grin I've ever seen on your face."

Clary stared at her as she explained the night. She hadn't remembered much after the shots up until Jace had taken her home, she just knew that they had danced, but the pain in her feet that night told her they must have been dancing for a long enough time for her to sober up enough to remember their conversation at his place.

Izzy came around the table and cornered Clary as she pressed against the door.

"So explain to me this, Clary, what exactly has you so overwhelmed and got your frizzy little head in a twist?" She tapped her finger lightly at Clary's forehead, each tap making her blink. It was like she was knocking at a fish tank to get their attention.

Deep in her belly as Izzy and her talked, a bubble had risen up to her chest, then to her throat, and threatened to burst as it floated on the tip of her tongue. Clary had been swallowing it down, afraid that once the bubble had popped, that there was no going back. It was like blowing a big bubblegum bubble, if it popped, it would create a stick mess all over her and everyone around her.

Izzy took one more step closer, towering over Clary, "There's no point in hiding it, Clary. You-"

The bubble popped.

"I think I have feelings for Jace." Clary blurted. Her hands clapped over her mouth almost painfully as her eyes widened.

Izzy's eyes widened and her mouth widened into an open smile.

The bubble made the expected mess.

"I knew something was up." She whispered. Izzy turned away and started pacing, a wide smile on her face, "I know that look on anyones face at the club, you were living the _life_. Oh my God, this is perfect, it's like a cute little fairytale-"

Clary stopped Izzy before she walked a hole in the floor.

"Izzy, you _can't_ tell anyone." Clary begged.

she frowned, "What? Why?"

Clary's hands were around her arms as she shook her lightly, "Because I don't even know how I _actually_ feel. Besides, I'm scared of what might happen if Jace finds out."

"That's stupid."

Clary gawked at her, "What's stupid?"

Izzy shrugged, "There's no reason to be scared, it's _so_ obvious that Jace is in love with you."

Clary's heart thumped, "Obvious? What?" She shook her head.

Izzy looked up at the ceiling and groaned, "Oh my God, Clary you are so blind."

Clary let go of Izzy's arms and stared, "He doesn't."

Now Izzy was the one grabbing Clary's arms and shaking her, "Read my lips: Jace is in love with you. Don't believe me, ask him yourself." She shrugged and went to where she'd placed her coffee cup. "I'll keep your dirty little secret. But I don't think _you_ should."

If Clary thought her mind was screwed up then, her thoughts was in a world of true chaos now. Izzy had always been right, everytime a guy would screw Clary over or any time that a couple was going to get together, and even when Alec had come out, she had always been right. She was like Raven on the tv show That's So Raven, she could practically see the future.

"I-I need to shower and-and go on a walk or something." She stuttered.

"Clary, I didn't mean to upset you." Izzy said worriedly.

She shook her head and started for her room, "No, no, you didn't, I promise." She reassured her as she disappeared into her room.

* * *

 **It's still early, so check back in an hour or so. ILY**


	21. Chapter 21

The coffee in Clary's had kept her fingers warm as she walked through the cold streets, her mind troubled as she couldn't find one sole thought to focus on. She had just been wandering the streets for an hour, texts from Isabelle blowing up her phone to ask if she was alright and where she was. The hat on her head made her sweat but she knew that taking it off would just make her too cold. Clary was only feeling hot because of how wired her nerves were.

Isabelle had always been right, everyone always joked about never listening to her just to end up dead wrong. Jace had even said once that she should get ' _I told you so_ ' tattooed on her forehead so that she wouldn't have to continue saying it.

Jace. Her heart fluttered and even the thought of him. What if Jace _was_ in love with her? Would it be such a terrible idea to confess that Clary had been feeling something for him? She didn't think it was _love_ , though, there was no way she was in love. The idea was ludacris. They were best friends, practically brother and sister. They had grown up together, she had watched Jace grow from a little child to a grown adult, she'd seen all of his awkward phases - if she was honest, he didn't really have any awkward phases - and watched him play girls and break hearts.

Deep down, Clary was afraid that he was just looking at her because he hadn't had a good lay in a while, but it also gnawed at her why he _hadn't_ found someone to be his arm candy.

Clary didn't want to just be another girl on his list, but she didn't think she ever could with how close they were and with the kind of strong relationship they had. But if their relationship progressed and they didn't last, would that friendship be thrown away? Imagining her life without Jace by her side as at least her friend made her stomach knot in a painful way. The Lightwoods and Simon were her whole life, they were family.

But Simon and Izzy had been able to take their close friendship to the next level, would it really be so hard for her and Jace?

"Clary?" Her name made her stop and look up from the ground. Her stomach dropped and she felt bile rise to her throat.

"Sebastian." She choked on his name.

She wanted to turn away and run down the street.

"Hi..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

She gulped, "Hi," she said quietly, "H-How are you?"

He looked at the ground first and then at her, "I'm good, I'm good. How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm alright."

They were quiet as they stood across from each other.

"Um... Clary, about last night..." He started. Clary didn't say anything as she met his eyes, "I'm sorry for the way I acted. That was... well, that was really petty of me."

She shrugged, "It's nothing." She didn't know what to say, she couldn't necessarily be mad at him, they weren't dating. She had made that clear with Jace sucking on her neck, the memory of how Jace's lips felt on her made her cheeks darken. She shook her head to rid the thought, not the time.

"No, no it is something. I just, I saw you and Jace and-"

Clary stopped him with her hand, "Jace and I aren't..." She didn't really know how to finish that sentence in all honesty.

He shook his head, they were both just interrupting each other and leaving sentences hanging.

"I mean, if you aren't then you aren't, but if you are, then you are. I'm just saying, that no matter who you were with that night, I didn't have a right to act the way I did. I got a little angry, but then again... _I_ broke up with you, so... I don't really have much of a right to act like that."

"I get why you acted the way you did though... I mean, about everything. It makes sense, I should have asked you about how you felt about the trip and all of that." She explained herself, just letting herself be honest with not just Sebastian, but herself as well.

"I would have liked that..." Clary gave him a tight apologetic smile, "But, I also should have given you a little more trust." Sebastian confessed.

She pulled at her hair, "I'm not very good at relationships."

Sebastian chuckled and sighed.

"We both aren't very good at relationships." Clary gave him a thankful expression, happy that they both were actually getting along instead of arguing.

"Clary?" He started, she looked at him worryingly, "Do you think, because we're both so terrible at relationships, that we could at least give friendship a chance?"

Clary was stunned for a moment, confused as to his reasoning.

He went on as he noticed her confused expression, "I mean, you're a great girl at heart, and I really did enjoy your company. I'd hate to have it go to waste, is all."

She smiled and felt touched, "I'd really like that, Sebastian."

He smiled back at her with a wide toothy grin.

"It was really great seeing you, Clary. I hope you and Jace work out." He said as he started to say goodbye.

She blinked, "Oh, no, Jace and I aren't together like that. That whole... thing was a way to get rid of a crazy chick following Jace. Honest." She explained quickly, lately she felt like she had to do a lot of explaining, but more for herself than for everyone else.

He cocked his head, "Huh, that's to bad."

"Wait, why do you say that?" She asked.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "He looks at you differently, like, I don't know..." Sebastian was thoughtful for a moment as he tried to find a good description, "My grandmother explained how her and my grandfather fell in love. She said that all of their friends explained that my grandfather, 'looked at her the way a blind man sees the sun for the first time'. They were married for sixty-seven years before my grandfather passed away. That's the best way to explain the way Jace looks at you."

Clary just stared at him in awe.

He shrugged and put his hands in his pocket, "I don't know, maybe it's just me that sees it. But don't overthink it, I know you have a tendency to do that." He smiled at her as he touched her cheek, his hands cold on her blushing cheek, "I'll see you around. Goodbye, Clary."

She swallowed and nodded her head at him, "It was good seeing you too, bye Sebastian."

He smiled and walked past her, she turned and watched as he disappeared into the New York crowd.

* * *

 **You know they had to run into each other again at some point. But at least things ended well and they accepted their faults. Some of you were siding with Sebastian, and I totally get it, Clary hadn't really thought about her decision, but he also had no reason _not_ to trust her. He should have given her _some_ credit. They both had faults and they both admitted to them. Anyways, still early, I'm gonna get started on the next chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews, I actually love all of your opinions and ideas. I'll get started for the next oneeeee :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG I didn't know that you guys got, like, alerts to your phones! I feel so bad for those of you in about the same time zone as me as I UPDATE AT LIKE TWO IN THE MORNING! I really hope I'm not keeping you awake with an update notification at like, 3 am! LMAO I HAD NO IDEAAAAA**

* * *

Jace's stomach dropped. Down through his stomach, through the car, and rolled over by his car.

Sebastian and Clary meeting on the street. Was it just coincidence or was it planned?

He shook his head, he had no right to be mad, it wasn't like they were dating. She could do whatever she wanted without talking to him. But still, would she bring it up to him when he'd see her later?

Jace pulled over, needing to stop the car before he made any rash decisions like driving straight to her house, or to find Sebastian and beat the shit out of him. He was hurt, had they gotten back together? He doubted it after last night with his tongue down another girls throat. Did they _want_ to try to get back together? He was jealous and worried that he had waited too long and missed his chance. Jace was suddenly very angry with himself for rejecting her the other night. Had his rejection made it seem like he wanted _nothing_ to do with her? He was over reacting, but the fear that rose in his chest made his heart feel cold. Was he too late?

Jace rubbed his face as his thoughts stirred. His phone was in his hand as he clicked through his contacts before he realized what he was doing. His knee bounced as he listened to it ring once. Twice. Three times. Four times-

*Click* "Jace." Clary seemed to breathe.

The ice cracked as he warmed at her voice, "Hey, what are you up to?" He asked her, his voice slightly shakey as he spoke.

"Oh, nothing. Just on a walk." She said. Nothing about Sebastian.

"Oh, I was going to come by and see you. But if you're busy-"

She interrupted him, "No, no, I'm almost home anyways. Just meet me at home and I'll be there in like, ten minutes?" Still nothing about Sebastian. His heart rammed against his ribs.

"O-Okay. Any particular reason why you'd go on a walk during the winter? You hate the cold." He tried to play it off but wasn't doing great as his knee bouced.

She hesitated, his veins icing over.

"No, no reason." She answered.

He was too late, he had to be.

"Okay, well, I'll see you at your place then." He said.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye." She had already hung up.

He swore at himself.

Maybe they had just ran into each other, it wasn't like the idea wasn't totally absurd. But the way he touched her cheek, the way he looked at her made him think otherwise. There was no way that they couldn't have at least met up to talk about last night. Clary _did_ kind of have a reason to explain. He was only on her mainly because they were trying to get rid of Aline, and Sebastian could have easily seen it and reacted the way he did out of spite. Him and Jace didn't really get along all that well to begin with, seeing Jace on his ex girl probably didn't make him feel too good. But Clary didn't feel that way.

Clary didn't feel that way.

His heart was sinking.

He started his car back up and made his way to Clary's.

Clary didn't feel that way.

She couldn't love someone like him. He was her best friend, like a brother to her, like an overprotective bodyguard her whole life.

He pulled into the parking spot in front of her house and made his way up the steps.

She only saw the player that she'd grown up with, only looked up to him as a companion. He thought he saw the signs, but he'd just been too hopeful. He didn't deserve someone like Clary, and Clary certainly deserved someone better than him.

The door was unlocked as he pushed through it, sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

He really blew it, he should have told her last night, should have even told her the moment he knew.

Apparently he'd been sitting there in his thoughts for a long enough time for Clary to return from her walk as she opened the door.

"Oh, Jace, you scared me." She said, he looked up at her from his hands, a look of worry touching her beautiful face, "Are you alright...?"

He swallowed, he would have to be whatever she needed him to be.

He nodded stiffly, his hands sweating, "Yeah, fine. How was your walk?"

She nodded stiffly as well, "It was fine."

Nothing about Sebastian, was that a good thing of a bad thing, Jace wondered.

"What'd you do on your walk?" He questioned, his thoughts eating him alive as he wished she'd just tell him about Sebastian. It was hard to miss it, he was at a red light for God's sake, he watched them speak and break when Sebastian had touched Clary's beautiful face.

She lifted her empty coffee cup, "Just needed some coffee." She said and made her way to the kitchen to toss the cup, her eyes seeming to avoid his stare.

He swallowed.

Too late.

"Um... I'm gonna get going." He heard her footsteps stop for a moment before they came back around the corner.

"What? I thought we'd hang out?" She seemed confused and... hurt?

Jace stood and was now avoiding her gaze.

"I-I just wanted to see how you were doing. I shouldn't have interrupted your... walk." He couldn't help but trip over his words.

Not the same way.

She looked at her shoes as she pulled on a curl, "You didn't... interrupt, I mean."

Why was this conversation so painfully awkward.

Even if Clary and Sebastian did meet up or wanted to get back together, Jace didn't have any right to be angry, or confused, or hurt. Jace had missed his chance back in grade school when he _did_ have a crush on her. He should have at least made his move last night, the oppertunity had practically served itself on a silver platter.

"I-I really didn't need to come, it's no big deal." He didn't know how to respond in all honesty.

Clary grabbed his arm but he pulled away from her, she flinched like she'd been slapped and his heart sank.

"Jace wait, what's wrong?" She was honestly confused. Was she really not going to say anything about her and Sebastian.

"Nothing." He tried to walk around her but she stepped in his way again. He stepped back to put space between them. He didn't want to look at her.

He loved her.

"You're a terrible liar, don't ignore me." She was getting frustrated now as she touched his arm again.

"I'm not ignoring you." He turned on his heel and started for the kitchen, anyway to just avoid being next to her for just a second.

She followed him to the kitchen, "Jace, talk to me. What's going on?"

He was trapped again, his ideas weren't really making sense to him as he acted on the spot.

He spun on his heel and looked at her.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter Clary." He snapped.

Clary flinched.

His heart snapped.

"It _does_ matter, Jace. You matter to me, why are you acting so defensive? You can't just come over here for two seconds and then take off without an explanation." She yelled, there were tears welling in her eyes.

He raked his hands in his hair, his secret was bubbling, "I can come and go as I want, can I not?"

"Not if you're going to act weird and put up this sheild!" She yelled.

"Fine, then I'll leave." He snapped.

Clary looked at him as he stepped around her. She grabbed him by the wrist again, hard enough that he couldn't shake her without hurting her.

"That's not what I mean Jace," She yelled. She took a deep breath as he kept his eyes down, "What are you keeping from me? Why won't you look at me?" Her voice cracked and so did his heart.

He turned to her then, his words slipping out like word vomit.

"Because I _can't_ look at you."

Clary stared at him as he swallowed.

"Why...?" Her eyes were full of tears but she bit them back as she rolled her shoulders, she looked pleased that she got _something_ out of him.

He couldn't stop himself, "Because I saw you with Sebastian earlier. Because it _hurt_ seeing him even touch you."

She blinked, "What? No, th-that's not at all what was happening." She knew what Jace was thinking.

"I don't care if it was or wasn't what it looked like, Clary. Don't you get that?" His mind was telling him to stop but his heart pushed on as it spoke for him. She shook her head, still not understanding.

He rubbed the heels of his hands at his eyes and tangled his fingers in his hair as he groaned in frustration. How did she not see it?

"I'm confused..." She really was honest.

He pulled his hands away and looked at her, her green eyes wide and her hair frizzy and curly as on lock hung in her eye.

He swore and let his heart and head push him as he closed the distance between them, grabbing her face in his hands and pressing his lips to her hard.

She gasped as he kissed her, the momentum of him pushing into her made her lose her step and knock back until her back was pushed against the kitchen wall. His mouth was hard on hers and he felt her hands around his wrists as he kissed her. At first she was frozen, stiff and confused as he opened her mouth with his just so he could feel her hot breath against his. Her lips were softer than the skin on her neck, delicate and hot as he kissed her. His tall stature making her neck crane upward as he held her face in his hands so that she couldn't pull away just yet, he just needed a few more seconds so that he could memorized the way her lips felt on his, the way her hair tickled the tips of his fingers, and the way she tasted.

He finally pulled away and put a hand over her mouth as one stayed tucked behind her hear. Her fingers touched the hand that covered her mouth while the other stayed at his wrists. Her tears had finally spilled over as the hot wetness touched his fingers. Her eyes were wide and calculating as she stared at him.

"I'm so _sorry,_ Clary. I love you too much and I can't-I can't watch you with someone else. I'm sorry I can't be what you need me to be. I'm so God damn _sorry_." He whispered, his throat closing up and making it hard for him to speak as he looked her in the eyes, mesmorizing the colors and the freckles in her eyes. He leaned up and kissed her forehead before he let go of her and made his way to the door.

He was almost to the door when he heard her footsteps coming to him.

"Jace! _Please_ don't leave me." Her voice was just above a whisper as she cried his name. He stopped as his hand held the doorknob tight. He needed to leave but he couldn't leave her, couldn't when her voice cracked and the pain in her voice made him want to collapse. His body was half turned to the door and half turned to her as he froze.

His hand tightened as he swallowed.

Then he heard her footsteps, he heard at least enough of them that when he turned around to look at her, she had taken just one more step before she grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him with all the strength she had, yanking him down as his lips pressed against hers.

Clary was kissing Jace back.

* * *

 **Omg FINALLY AMIRITE?! You're welcome. I'm excited to see how many of you are asleep right now and are going to wake up in the morning to THIS chapter and freak out!**

 **ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG I JUST HAD TO DELETE ONE OF MY DOCUMENTS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD ONLY HAVE A 50 DOCUMENT LIMIT AND I HAVEN'T DELETED ANY OF MY DOCUMENTS FROM MY LAST STORY SNOWED BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL WANT TO GO BACK AND EDIT THEM LATER! If I delete the document in the Doc Manager, can I still go back and edit my story? HELP LMAO**

* * *

Jace's kiss had ignited the fire that had been scratched at the last week, wanting to start but not having the appropriate tools to get that fire started. His lips came down on her hard, surprising her as she felt the heat inside of her burst as he moved his lips against her. She wasn't sure what was happening as she tried to keep up, but all she knew was that she needed more. Clary needed more holding, more gripping, more heat, and more Jace.

Clary was in love with Jace.

He pulled away and covered her mouth with his hands, her fingers touching the back of his hand and begging him with her eyes to stay as he spoke in a hoarse voice that made her want to break.

"I'm so _sorry,_ Clary. I love you too much and I can't-I can't watch you with someone else. I'm sorry I can't be what you need me to be. I'm so God damn _sorry_." He whispered, his eyes in pain and full of love as he looked at her. Keeping his hand over her mouth, he kissed her forehead quickly before he turned and left her.

She needed Jace.

Clary loved Jace.

She went after him as she rounded the corner, his hand was already on the door as she called out to him.

"Jace! _Please_ don't leave me." Her voice was shaking as her heart started to crack. If he left her just like that, she wouldn't know if she could handle it. He didn't move but she watched as his hand tightened.

She needed him, craved him, adored him, and loved him. Jace protected her from everyone else but he couldn't protect her from him, and for once, she was okay with the fact that she didn't want to have him as her bodyguard.

Her feet moved before she made up her mind as she went to him, he couldn't leave her, not like this.

He turned just as she was close enough to grab him by the front of the shirt and use all of her strength to pull his face down to hers, a short gasp as his lips pressed to hers.

Clary was kissing Jace back.

At first his lips were frozen, his whole body didn't move as his mind had finally caught up to what was going on as she gripped one hand in his shirt and the other in his hair at the back of his neck so he couldn't leave her like the first time.

She practically heard the clicking sound in his head as he released the doorknob and captured her face, pressing into her harder. They both sighed into each other as they accepted the fire that burned in their hearts. Her heart slamming against her ribs and Jace's blood boiling in hunger. Their mouths opening and tasting one another, feeling the heat of their uneven breaths as they kissed passionately.

They didn't just kiss because of lonliness, they kissed for the missing years, for the heartbreaks they had both endured, for all of the misinterpreted looks and touches. Jace's hand tangled in her hair almost naturally as his other hand pulled her jacket off, it fell to the floor with a lightness that had been silenced as that same hand pressed into the small of her back as she bowed into him. She pulled onto his hair and he moaned in her mouth, making the hairs on her skin stand on end as she found delight in the rumbling of his chest. Jace's fingers gripping into her back made Clary tighten her hand at his shirt as she pulled him closer. It was like they couldn't seem to get any closer together, desperate to breathe each other in and swallow each other entirely as they made up for so much restriction.

Clary's knees felt weak and Jace seemed to know that as he bent his knees and lifted her from her thighs, her knees tight around his hips as he moved forward into the wall passed the entrance of the kitchen and by her bedroom door. Her back hitting the wall made her breath leave her as they parted for just a second for her to breathe Jace in. His hand at her upper thighs as he grabbed her hard, needing to feel the way her flesh felt against his fingers as another hand was placed on the wall to keep them steady. Her hand still tangling in his curled hair scratched at his scalp while the hand gripping his shirt moved to his shoulder blade and let her nails scratch through his shirt. He shuddered against her as she gasped. His tongue sweeping at her bottom lip as he asked to taste her, she accepted as their tongues moved like they'd known each other before. His hair felt like satin against her fingers as they curled around the tips like an embrace, Jace pressed into her harder against the wall. Clary thought if he pushed into her anymore, they'd go right through the wall.

Jace kissed moved his kisses to her jaw line and down to her neck, tracing the familiar spots with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

Clary's breathing hitched as grazed his teeth at the spot just below her ear as she pulled his shoulder closer to her and her head went back to lengthen her neck.

"Jace.." She breathed, the sound of his name on her lips made him high as he growled into her skin. He moved his hand until he found her bedroom door, twisting it and pushing it open as he moved her. He kicked the door hard enough that it shut behind them with a loud bang, both of them ignoring it as he fell onto her bed with his one hand holding her back so she fell safely.

He sucked at her collarbone as she tightened her knees around him.

"Jace," She whispered again, her words were shaking from the aggresive beating of her heart, "I need you."

Jace shuddered, her words making him nearly sing as he pushed her up to the pillows on the bed. Her hands were trembling as she unbuttoned his shirt and ripped the last button off as she pulled it open. Jace sucked in a breath and tightened his stomach when her cool fingers touched his ribs. Soft fingertips roaming his body like she was blind and she was reading braille, nails scratching lightly in new places on his hips, following the lines of his stomach, and reading his skin at his pecs. He didn't stop kissing her as he pulled his shirt of and threw it to the floor. Fingers pressing into his back as she traced patterns on his muscles. He moaned into her as his fingers felt the hem of her sweater, the skin of her stomach as soft as he remembered.

Jace hesitated painfully, but she crossed her arms and peeled it of of her. Her hair fanned out like wild fire and her skin nearly glowing as he looked her once over before kissing her stomach. She sighed as his nose skimmed against her sensitive skin until he found her lips again. He grabbed her and they rolled on the bed, now her body above him as he pulled on her hips as she straddled him. He gasped when she kissed her way to his neck. He couldn't speak but he needed to as she trailed burning kisses along his jaw, the way she sucked on his skin and let her teeth graze made him tighten his hold on her hair.

"Clary," His voice shook like hers, both of their breaths short and heavy, "Clary we need to stop." He mustered. Jace wasn't even sure if what he said actually came out the way he'd thought it in his head.

Clary didn't stop as her nails scratched at his sides, he bit his lip hard at the sensation.

If Clary didn't stop now, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd done so much waiting and he just couldn't stop.

He grabbed her face with both of her hands and pulled her away, looking at the how swollen and red her lips were and how dark her eyes were. God, he loved her.

"Clary," He panted, "We need to slow down or else we're going to do something... regretable?" He questioned his own word choice, the word not fitting properly.

She looked at him as she controlled her breathing.

"We've been waiting, what, almost twenty years? Jace, I love you and I want you and I've never been more sure in my life about my feelings about you."

He searched her eyes for any hesitancy.

"You love me?" He asked her, her breath smelling like coffee and sugar.

She smiled as her cheeks darkened and she touched his swollen lips.

Clary was in love with Jace.

Jace was in love with Clary.

"I love you, so much." She whispered, her words making his heart swell.

The pad of his thumb stroked her cheek as he smiled as well, "I love you." He said breathlessly, her heart exploding with joy.

He pulled her closer as he kissed her again, this time, all the urgency gone since they found their much needed air after being under for so long. Jace was delicate and slow as he moved his mouth against hers, she revelled in the way that he was everything she needed him to be.

They rolled again so that she was under him as he continued to kiss her. He pulled away again and Clary whined.

"You're sure, Clary?" Worry lines etched into the skin between his eyebrows as Clary smiled and smoothed the worry away with her fingertip.

"I've never been more sure in my life." She said quietly.

He swallowed, "And we're talking about the same thing?" He questioned, making a gesture that made her giggle.

The sound of her laughter made him soar.

She nodded, "We're on the same page, Jace." She stroked his hair as she looked at him again, "I love you."

He sighed and smiled at her, his thumb stroking her cheekbone as she leaned into his palm, "I love you so God damn much."

They kissed and moved together in a way that didn't frighten each other, it was like they'd known how each other worked. They fit like two pieces of a thousand piece puzzle that had been missing as they kissed each other, breathed each other in, tasted one another, and loved each other with their full hearts. They knew what to be for one another as they loved together in a place of memories and new beginnings. They put their cards out on the table and expressed to each other as they marvelled at their passionate and burning love for each other.

* * *

 **Worth the wait, Amirite? I'd like to think so. I think I can get one more chapter in before I head to bed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I slept in for a long time, sorry** **.**

* * *

Bliss couldn't even begin to describe the amount of happiness that Jace and Clary felt. Hiding under the covers as Jace lay over Clary's arm as she played with his hair and her finers tracing the lines of his shoulders and back. Jace breathed her in as his lips touching the skin of her neck, her collar bone, or her shoulder. His free hand tracing lines up and down her side.

Jace kissed her again as Clary wiggled from being tickled by him.

He chuckled against her skin, "I can't get enough of your skin."

She pulled at his hair so that he looked up at her, touching his lips, "I can't get enough of you."

He smiled and kissed her softly before pulling away, "That was really cheesy." He teased her.

Clary laughed and kissed him again, their kiss deepening as Jace pulled Clary so that she was above him. He moaned from the feeling of her body laying on him as his hands tangled in her hair.

The sound of the front door closing and Isabelle's footsteps against the wood floor. Clary and Jace froze, their mouths still together as they looked at each other wide eyed. They heard her clicking in her heels around the floor, as she grumbled about Clary's coat on the floor.

Clary looked at Jace alarmingly as he chucked at her expression, not at all worried about Isabelle possibly walking in and seeing the two canoodling without any clothing.

She smacked him, "Get up and get dressed." She whispered, she started to get out of the bed before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in.

He looked at her, the sound of Isabelle now grumbling about why Jace and Clary's jackets were just lying on the floor.

"Are you embarrassed?" His eyes scanned her face as he tried to read her.

She felt bad now, making him think that she was embarrassed to actually be seen with him.

She shook her head, "No, no that's not it all, Jace. I just... I just don't really want the first time we tell our friends to be like... this." She gestured between the two of them as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

He kissed her on the nose, "So, you'd be okay with telling everyone... about us?"

She blushed, "I mean... if you are?"

He stroked her hair, "Clary, I love you, I want you and only you. And, I'm not just saying this because of... what we just did, which was beyond incredible. But I'm being truly serious when I say that I've really never felt like this with anyone before. And it makes me even happier knowing that we have such a history together and, I don't know, you make me happy. I'm the happiest man in the world with you in my arms."

Not even Sebastian had said things like that to her, her heart swelled with happiness and love.

"What did I do to get you?" She said. Jace smiled and kissed her again, Clary loving the feeling of his soft lips against hers as she deepened their kiss.

They had forgotten about Isabelle completely until Izzy opened Clary's door with their coats in her hand.

"Clary why is your stuff just in the middle of the- OH MY GOD!" She stopped as Clary and Jace pushed each other apart as they looked at her.

Clary's face heated, "Yes! Thank God!"

Jace sat up, his hands holding the blanket that was around his waist to protect himself, "What?"

She gestured with the hand holding their coats, "Clary told me she thought she had feelings for you, I told Magnus that I had a hunch that Jace was in love, and I was right. Magnus owes me fifty bucks but I think deep down, he knew I was right."

Clary buried herself under the blankets, "But I didn't think you guys were just gonna jump each others bones with the first chance you had. I thought you were a virgin, Clary?" Izzy wiggled her eyebrows.

Jace scratched his head, "She _was_."

Clary popped her head from the covers and slapped him on the shoulder, he flinched and rubbed his skin.

"Oohh, dirty. But also nasty, next time you two want to jump each others bones, please don't leave your clothes lying in the middle of the floor. You're lucky I caught you two before Simon or Alec did. Now _that_ would have been awkward." Izzy tossed their coats at the bed.

"Are they coming over?" Clary sat up on her elbows as she held the blanket to her chest.

She nodded, "Yeah, you've got twenty minutes to make yourselves decent. They're bringing Chinese." Izzy smiled and turned on her heel and shut the door behind her.

Clary fell back on the bed and hid her face in her hands, Jace chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her fingers.

"You know, twenty minutes is a enough time for us to still get changed and have some time left." His lips mumbled against her neck as he kissed her.

Clary moaned as his hands kneaded into her hips, the idea making her skin heat and her toes curl.

"No, no, get up. I'm not having everyone come in here and see us like _this_." She pushed him off of her and laughed as she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that he was staring.

He smiled a wide toothy smile.

"Are you just going to stare?" She asked him.

He nodded, "Absolutely, you're stunning."

She blushed but threw his shirt at him.

* * *

Jace's hand drew circles on her knee as they sat at the dining table, she jumped slightly when he squeezed her knee. She glared at him and he smiled as he took a bite of his food.

Clary blushed away from Izzy's smile from across the table.

"So, who wants to talk about their day? Alec? Anything happen at work? Simon? Anything out of the ordinary happen? Clary, what about you? Any _new experiences_ you'd like to share?" Izzy kicked her under the table, Clary and Jace knew that their little secret was killing Isabelle.

"Well, you wouldn't believe-" Simon began and Izzy stuffed a egg roll in his mouth.

"Simon, don't talk with your mouth full. Go on, Clary, you look like you were about to say something." Simon raised his eyebrow at Izzy as he chewed on his food.

Clary flushed, not really finding the right words, "Um... no, no I think Jace had something to say though, Jace?" She turned to him, begging for him to save her.

He smiled and tucked a hand behind her neck as he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes were wide but she couldn't help but melt into his kiss.

Alec and Simon pushed from their chairs and gaped while Magnus sighed and handed Izzy her money.

"What the hell?" Simon yelled as Jace broke their kiss, Clary nearly leaning back to kiss him again.

"When did this happen?" Alec shouted as well. Alec looked to Magnus and Izzy who seemed unphased by the sudden event, "Did you two know about this?"

Magnus shrugged, "Just a lucky guess."

"Didn't get confirmation until about twenty minutes ago when I found their clothes all over the living room." Izzy took a sip of her drink.

Alec and Simon cringed at the mental image.

Clary blushed into Jaces shoulder as he laughed.

"So, wait, you two are like, together now?" Simon sat down in his chair and leaned forward.

Jace shook his head, "Oh no, just beneficial friends." Clary smacked him over the chest, he put his arms up in defense, "I'm kidding, love."

"Love?" Everyone around the table spoke at the same time, the unplanned moment seeming like a citcom.

Clary blushed and Jace smiled widly again as he slung his arm around her shoulders and put her close to him.

"Oh my God, cute. Now we can all stop making bets about you two." Magnus wiggled his fingers.

Izzy slapped the money she just recieved from Magnus, "Who wants to bet they'll get engaged a year after Simon and I get married?" Clary rolled her eyes.

Magnus put his hand up, "I say a year and half."

Alec actually leaned back in his chair, "I say the next three months."

Everyone turned to stare besides Jace who just sipped on his water, a funny feeling made Clary's heart flutter as he twisted his fingers in her curls.

Alec shrugged, "I stand by my bet."

* * *

 **I'm watching What I Like About You and I forgot how much of a great show it is. That is all.**


	25. Chapter 25

Clary shut the door behind her and dropped the mail on the coffee table as she shrugged her coat off, hanging it over the back of the recliner. Her shoes were aching her feet as she kicked them off by the front door as she pulled her bun out, her scalp sore from the tightness of her hair as she shook her curls free. Clary grabbed the mail again and started shifting through it, the ring on her finger sparkled and she couldn't help but smile at it as she organized between her letters and Jace's. It had been a month since their wedding and they were expecting their wedding photos to arrive soon, but alas, no photos today.

Clary went to the kitchen as she continued looking through the letters, a few from family members wishing Jace and Clary the best of luck in their future, and one specific letter catching her attention.

It was addressed to her from Mr. Valentine Morgenstern, his elegant cursive on the paper made her flip it over and open it right away.

It was a photo of his art collection he had in his home, she knew it from doing research on him, her paintings including the one of Jocelyn hanging in the gallery. She smiled, touched that her creations had made it into the collection of someone she looked up to. There was an additional card folded in the envelope as she pulled it out.

 _Dear Mrs. Wayland,_

 _Congratulations on your marriage, it was a beautiful wedding and I am honored to have been invited. I don't mean to take credit, but I like to think I gave your_ _now_ _husband that extra realization of his feelings for you the night of the dinner, maybe bring it up to him._

 _Also, it's good to know that you've finally seen the truth when it comes to why you paint the things you love. You and Mr. Wayland make a truly lovely couple._

 _My best wishes to you both and I hope to see you two soon,_

 _Valentine Morgenstern_

Clary suddenly remembered the night he gave her his information card, the little note he had written on the back of it finally making sense, _You capture the beauty of life in your paintings before you realize its truth._

Clary smiled, and left Mr. Morgensterns letter out of the stack as she heard the front door open and shut.

"Honey, I'm home." Jace's voice sang to her as she came around to greet him. He hung his coat quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he circled his arms around her waist to lift her. He kissed her gently, her body bowing into him as he tightened his hold around her.

"I'm guessing you had a great day at work?" She mumbled against his lips as he gave her open mouthed kisses.

He chuckled and kissed her neck, "It got better seeing you, my beautiful wife." Clary buzzed at her new title, "Did you miss me?"

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he nibbled on her neck, "I always do."

He hummed, but then set her down gently. Clary looked at him as he pulled away.

"I have something for you, it's not much, but I don't know... I just wanted to get you something." He held her hands as he spoke, Clary full of curiosity as he went back to his coat that was hanging, digging into his pockets as he pulled out two slips of paper and placing them in her hands.

She read them and her heart nearly stopped, "Wait, we're going back to D.C?" She looked at him, the tickets were go back to D.C. to see an art exhibit of Valentine Morgenstern's collection. Clary knew that there was no way Jace could have just gotten those tickets without having an in.

"And guess where we're staying." He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

" _No!_ Jacuzzi bath tub?" She squeaked, her hands touching her heart.

He put his hands on her hips as a wide smile spread, "Jacuzzi bath tub."

She was touched, excited to go back to the luxurious life but now as Jace as her husband and not needing to pack a bathing suit for the bath tub.

"How did you get these tickets? And don't try to beat around the bush." She squinted her eyes at him, curiosity killing her.

He shrugged, "Mr. Morgernstern has a soft side for me."

She placed her hands on his chest as she leaned into him, "A soft side meaning he helped you realize that you were in love with me?"

He raised his eyebrows, "How do you know about our locker room talk?"

She shrugged, "Mr. Morgenstern has a soft side for me." She repeated. Jace smiled and kissed her quickly.

"So you want to go?" He asked her, a hopeful look in his eyes as he bit his lip.

She hummed and touched his collar, "As long as you don't pack a swim suit for the big jacuzzi."

He smiled and got close to her as his arms circled around her, "I've already gotten rid of them anyways." He kissed her deeply and she melted against him. She let him push her into their bedroom, knocking into the door and giggling as they found their way to the bed.

The happiness that coursed through her entire body as they made love, Jace repeating to her how much he loved her. Even after he would kiss the ring on her finger as he played with her hair. Clary couldn't be happier with the life her and Jace had together, the love they shared was a true storybook feeling. It was easy going, fun, and exciting as they didn't need to feel like their relationship really had to change besides being more intimate then they were as friends. They were happy, being able to laugh at each other and continue with making new memories and also reminiscing with old memories from childhood. Jace was the love of her life, her husband, and her best friend. He protected her and she proteced him, keeping each other whole and happy, forever being her personal favorite bodyguard.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Yeah, I guess that's pretty much it. I hate to have this go on too long, I'm not much of a person to make a story longer than it needs to be. You know, I'm not one to keep throwing curve balls when the story clearly doesn't need to be continued. Idk sorry if ending this now sucks for you, but it's a happy ending and they live happily ever after in their loving embrace with plans to continue... that embrace in the hotel with the jacuzzi tub. Let your imagination run wild.**

 **But, thank you so much for all of your reviews and wonderful feedback, it's been truly uplifting. I hope to keep writing stories, ya know, I'm a huge Clary and Jace fan, like ugh, I love them together. I don't really know any other types of plots to put them through, so if anyone has a suggestion of what they want to read from me, I'd be honored to write it. I know what it's like to want to read something but not really having a way of writing it down, so if I can do that for someone else, that'd be pretty cool.**

 **But I'm off, I'm gonna watch some more What I Like About You and maybe read some others fanfictions, maybe it'll give me some ideas. But I'll see you around maybe, maybe it'll be hard since I start classes back up this following Monday. If you guys want to keep up with me, you can follow my social media, I'm active on it all and links are on my profile bio. Thank you all again, and I'll catch you guys later.**

 **-RallyAli**


	26. BET AUTHORS NOTE

**Alec won the bet. Don't know why like, 8 of you asked LMAO, but are you surprised?**


End file.
